Breaking Point
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: With Wally gone and Artemis pregnant, Nightwing calls on her for an under cover mission. After taking on the alter ego Tigress, she goes through events in her life she would have never imagined herself living. Even when everything is over, gone and done...life is normal, well that is until the "claimed dead" Wally West walks into the cafe asking Artemis for some pie and coffee.
1. Chapter 1: Message

**Well Hey guys, it's my first time writing for YJ, this story is worth it to read, I promise! My old AN is at the bottom and a new one as well. *Edited 1/4/2013 Hope you enjoy it!**

-xXRandomnessXx

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ if I did I would be rich, and I wouldn't be making as much though because the actual shows plot is so much better than my own! O:**

* * *

Chapter one: Message

Artemis let out another sigh as she watched the news. _So the hero gig is too dangerous for me but not for Kid Flash, why? Oh that's right, he's Kid Flash._ Artemis thought to herself bitterly as she watched the four speedsters wave at the camera's then take off.

"That was Janet Wane reporting to you from the attack site live." the woman on the screen announced as she came to view. Artemis sighed, no interest in the rest of the news, she shut the TV off and lay back on the coach. _Wally should be home soon._ She thought to herself, her hand drifting to her abdomen. _Then I can tell him the news._ She couldn't help the smile gracing her lips as she turned to her side and fell asleep.

Artemis blinked her eyes open with a small yawn escaping her lips. She stretched her hands over her head then blinked and looked around. _I'm not in my bed?_ She questioned herself as she looked around. _Wally should have woken me up... Where is he..?_ She stood on her feet and looked around the empty living room. The sun was shining through the closed curtain, with a swift glance around the room, she quickly noted that everything was the way she left it when she fell asleep. She walked around the house and into the bedroom, it was empty, bed done. The blonde blinked and turned around, making her way to the living room again. She opened the fridge to find it fully stocked the way it had been before Wally left.

"He would have eaten something had he come home last night." she thought out loud to herself. "Wonder where he is…" she whispered. She walked to the bedroom and pulled the closet door open she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a brown shirt. Making her way to the rest room she quickly exchanged her over-sized t-shirt for her outfit of the day. After a few minutes of brushing her hair, she pulled it back into her signature ponytail. She walked out grabbed her cell and keys then made her way to the dark silver-blue car parked outside.

Climbing in to the front seat, she pulled the cell phone out and dialed Wally's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

"Hey it's Wally! I'm probably in a rush-" giggles were heard "-so leave a message and I'll get back to you as…fast…" he broke into laughter and muffled laughs were heard, a new voice spoke, "Wally's being an idiot, leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as he can." Artemis listened to herself speak and couldn't help the smile building. A beep filled the phone and Artemis remained silent.

"Uh Wally... babe you didn't come home last night… I hope your fine, call me." she hung up and with that she pulled out of the drive way. She sped down the road not sure where she was headed; her shift at the cafe didn't start until ten, two hours from now. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed at it but frowned when she saw it was the team.

"Hello?" she called into the phone.

"Artemis... we have a mission for you." typical Nightwing, call and get to the point no 'hey how are you?'

"Shoot at me." Artemis responded, putting the phone on speaker and placing it down so to drive 'safely' she listened until he finally spoke up.

"We need you and Wally to join the team again, we have a lot going on, and we need some undercover spies. Wally needs to be on board with this because we have to go to drastic measures. I can't say much now, we never know who might be listening. But just get Wally on board and we'll meet up soon so I can explain more." Nightwing explained.

"Alright, I'll tell Wally, where should we meet you?" she asked.

"Tonight, the docks, Aqualad will be there too, we have a lot to catch you and Wally up on." he answered.

"It'll be good for us maybe…rejoining the team after all this time." Artemis admitted.

"You…you know the team will always have open arms for you and Wally." Nightwing added.

"I know." Artemis responded. "But Wally turned his back to the 'open arms' long ago." she sighed.

"We just need you two in on this mission for now…you don't have to stay for good."

"I know. And I hope he says its fine, because I'll do it with or without his permission." she sighed.

"Thanks but I don't want problems with this, so please speak with him." Nightwing stressed.

"I will don't worry about it."

"Good. I'll talk to you soon." Nightwing sighed.

"Cool, stay safe Boy Wonder." she smiled when she heard him sigh and hang up.

!~*~*~!

"It's not that hard." Artemis spoke to herself. "Just knock on the door and ask if they've seen Wally." she sighed. She looked down at her blue skirt and black top. "Stupid cafe uniform." she sighed and pulled the door open, climbing out. She had met Wally's parent's plenty of times before but she had never gone alone.

"You can do this Artemis." she assured herself. "You've faced worse things before." she nodded and reached the front door. Knocking twice she stepped back and waited. Soon Wally's mom appeared in the now open doorway a smile gracing the older woman's face.

"Artemis." she started. "What a nice surprise." soon Wally's dad was placed behind the older woman a small smile plastered to his face.

"Oh come in, come in." he said, allowing Artemis to walk in.

"So what brings you here? Is Wally treating you right?" the older man chuckled.

"We know he's a handful but the fact you love him anyways always makes us smile, we're always expecting -no- _hoping_ to find a big stone held onto your finger one day." Wally's mom laughed causing Artemis to blush ten different shades of red.

"Oh uh-er- thanks." she said at a loss for words.

"So where is the little speedster anyways?" the older man questioned.

"Um actually that's why I came by..." Artemis started. "He came by last night?" they both nodded and she continued. "He said he would be home as fast as he could and when I saw the news.. I was sort of expecting him to come right home but he sort of didn't. I don't know where he is now. I was kind of wondering if.."

"We knew?" Wally's mom finished and Artemis nodded. "I'm sorry hun we don't know where he is, he told us he was heading home because you had some news, and we thought he had gone home."

"He didn't come home though…" she whispered. A large hand landed softly on her shoulder and she looked up at the older man.

"I'm sure he's fine, you know he hasn't been in his hero outfit for a while maybe he got over excited and lost track of time?" he man explained. Artemis nodded and let out a sigh.

"I need to find him soon, we have another...uh mission to do, Nightwing called earlier." she explained.

"If he comes by, we'll tell him to head home and we'll fill him in with the little info you gave us." Artemis smiled gratefully at the woman and turned to leave. She paused and held the door as she stared outside she half turned her head and with fear in her voice spoke up.

"You don't suppose he might have gone and had an…" both parents gasped lightly and shook their heads knowing what she was about to say.

"Wally might be a flirt but he would never Artemis...he's very faithful." the woman spoke with certainty. Artemis nodded.

"I know… it was silly of me to even think of that possibility." she gave a weak smile and waved goodbye, making her way to her car. Quickly pulling out she sped down the road, tears streaming freely as she pulled into her own driveway about twenty minutes later. She sat in her car, shutting it off, she stared off into space with tears built up. She sighed and cleaned them away, she was being stupid.

"Wally would never." she growled at herself, eying her reflection in the rear view mirror "I look stupid…and weak crying here." she grabbed her phone and climbed out of the car. Making her way to the door she placed the key in and shivers suddenly went up her spine. She went wide eyed and turned quickly expecting to find somebody there. She spotted a kid staring at her from his tricycle across the street. She sighed and turned the key.

"_Too bad…"_ her eyes went wide, had somebody just spoken to her? She panicked and glanced around.

"You're just…paranoid." she whispered to herself pushing her door open. She slammed the door shut and leaned her back against it, her eyes shut tight.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get weaker." her eyes shot open and she looked around.

"J-jade?" she whispered.

"Correct again…sister." Jade walked out from the hallway and grinned at her younger sister.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis growled.

"Can't a sister drop by and visit every now and then?" Jade purred.

"No, what the hell do you want?" Artemis hissed.

"Not much, tell me Arty, where's Wally?" she grinned as the young blonde's expression faltered.

"Somewhere."

"Do you know where?" she pushed on.

"Not at the moment." Artemis admitted.

"It seems like you never will." Jade grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"My, my, my dear sister why'd you go for such an idiot? Afraid if you went for someone better they'd leave you once they knew the truth? Well this guy did too." Jade sneered.

"You're wrong!" Artemis snapped. "He didn't leave me!"

"No he didn't, but he won't remember that." Jade laughed.

"You took him..." Jade gasped at the accusation.

"Oh how could you think such a thing?" she laughed. "I helped you find your stupid friend Speedy and this is how you repay me? By accusing me of things?"

"That you clearly did." Artemis shot back.

"No, I've been too busy to do such things, I'm only the messenger." she laughed.

"For who?"

"The real 'tough' guys." Jade laughed. "Now then I left my message, I should go before Roy becomes overwhelmed, he needs to stay…whelmed just like Nightwing puts it." Jade laughed as she made her way out.

"Busy! Roy? What are you talking about?" Artemis screamed, tackling Jade to the ground. She grabbed both arms and pinned them behind her sister's back who was face down on the ground.

"Get off me you brat!" Jade screeched.

"Tell me what you have to do with Roy first!" Artemis screamed. Jade sent her sister forward then she flipped and landed on top of Artemis, pinning her to the ground. Jade grinned from ear to ear as she leaned forward and whispered in Artemis' ear.

"You're an aunt Arty." she laughed menacingly as Artemis went wide eyed and she ran off.

"She had a kid...with Roy?" she whispered. She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. Wally was gone…he was taken prisoner by somebody, they sent Jade as the messenger and she had no idea who. The Light? Luther? The Joker? Riddler? Ra's Al Ghul? Queen bee? Who?! Why would they take him? I mean…he wasn't even in the hero gig anymore! Artemis felt her breathing pick up, her forehead was sweating and she was shaking. Somebody took Wally…her Wally and she couldn't do much. She felt her eyes stinging.  
"Wally!" she growled tears streaming again she clutched her legs tightly and sat there sobbing.

!~*~*~!

"Artemis you're late." Nightwing snapped as the archer walked on to the docks, fully clothed in her outfit.

"Just get on with it bird boy." she growled, coming to a stop beside him. Aqualad walked out from behind a building and looked at the two of them.

"Nightwing, would you mind starting everything off?" he asked and the former Robin nodded.

"One question though." Artemis and Aqualad stared at him as he kept talking. "Where's Wally? I told you he had to be on board with this and he had to be here, we need him apart of this too."

"He's not coming." Artemis looked away and Nightwing stared on at her. "He's...gone." Aqualad and Nightwing went wide eyed.

"Is KF...dead?" Aqualad questioned, Artemis shook her head.

"He might as well be." she sighed. "Somebody took him hostage but I don't know who or why. Jade was sent as the messenger…she told me Wally wouldn't be coming back." Nightwing stared and nodded.

"We'll find him but right now this mission is more important." Artemis closed her eyes but nodded. "Aqualad has been an undercover spy for Black Manta. It was discovered that his father is Black Manta himself." Artemis glanced at Aqualad who nodded. "We were hoping to get more spies in but we expect they would know the whole team by now and would find it suspicious if somebody suddenly wanted to join their side. We were hoping for you to come to the launch site, we need backup. The rest of the team thinks Aqualad is on Black Manta's side. At the launch we know Aqualad has been commanded to attack, you will fake your death and the team will think your dead. We'll have you get a disguise and then go on with Aqualad to join Black Manta. Originally we wanted Wally to be in on this so he knew your death wasn't real, we wanted him to join the team again so it would look like he was avenging your death. Now we don't need to worry about it, you'll be undercover there and passing us info."

"Wait, but why doesn't the rest of the team know about my fake death?" she questioned.

"The less people that know, the better." Aqualad explained. "This way nobody can let it slip." Artemis nodded.

"When will this mission start?"

"Next week." Nightwing opened his mouth to talk again but paused. He looked at Artemis' face expression. She was thinking of Wally, he knew it. He walked over and pulled her into a hug she was shocked but let him. "We'll find him." he whispered.

"I know we will." she whispered into his chest. She felt that stinging again, but she wouldn't cry, no not here. She just wouldn't.

"We'll finish our mission and search for Wally, we'll leave no rock unturned." he felt her shaking and she nodded.

"I know." she grumbled, her voice cracking.

"Artemis we'll find him..." he said as if reassuring himself. She growled and pushed him off.

"I know!" she screeched. "I don't need Wally right now; we just need to focus on the mission! Once we're done, I'm giving up the gig and Wally will be my top priority...along with other things." she whispered the last part a hand slipping to her abdomen. She took a deep breath. "I don't need your reassurance." she nodded at Aqualad then turned to leave. "I don't need any bodies reassurance." she growled to herself.

* * *

_New:_

**Ok, well I'm back into writing after a very long hiatus, but I've come back and that's what matters right? People review please! It makes me feel better, review any chapter you want, and come on theres a little box where you type something then hit enter, is it that hard to make me happy? :3 don't feel pressuered though, review if you like, if not then just follow! I thank everybody!**

* * *

_Original:_

**Hey! First time writing for Young Justice, I recently got so into the show and I was pissed off when I heard the show was on pause until September? ! ? o':**

**Well I had this idea after watching the episode where Jade tells Roy they have a child! I was like whoa there, five year gap and we find out clone Roy has a kid? Serious shock there.. Beast Boy, La'gaan Boy or whatever his name is.. Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, all of these character's being introduced need more screen time like for real.. Beast Boy and Blue Beetle especially, I love them the most so far.. Any who I AM SO PISSED OFF THEY BROKE CONNER AND MEGAN UP! LIKE WHAT THE FU- control...control... OK.. LIKE WHAT THE HECK? ! ? And a rebound? ! Wow! I totally support Conner when it comes to the reason of the break up though.**

**Well OK enough of my rant.. OK my idea was**

what if when Kid Flash promised Artemis he would listen to her news when he got back from seeing Barry and Bart, reluctantly she agreed but only to find he never came home. He was never spotted, Flash promised he had seen KF head home after there little battle, but he never did arrive home. Artemis held the pregnancy test to herself, and kept it secret, she went on with the mission Robin gave her, they beat the 'bad guys' like they knew they would, but after everything she went through.. the others were shocked to find she was with child. Two years passed, no sign of KF or Wally, Artemis was getting back on her feet, new love, new family, soon to become engaged, when all of a sudden a man looking strangely like Wally walks into the cafe during her shift, sits in her booth area, and when handing her the credit card, she reads the name... Wally West.

**Long summary I know! The idea came to me kind of rushed, I had to think some things through, I'm going to basically write my own version of an AU season two with Artemis being prego and still going on the mission's, my thoughts on who the bad guys are, Artemis joining team under her secret cover, everyone thinking she's 'dead' then after the mission is complete she'll reveal she's still alive..and pregnant. She's going to quite the team, meet a guy, have the kid, date and soon the guy is planning to ask her to marry when Wally walks back into the picture. :D I love Wally, he's funny. Yeah well that's basically it, hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Well that was the start... this is slightly AU like I said, this is the like before Depths but after Bloodlines, this is where Artemis would have gotten the mission, Wally would have gone, Nightwing would have explained it and agreed and all and then a few weeks later Bloodlines would pick up and Artemis would point out that a few weeks back Wally himself did the hero gig, but that won't happen because something happened to Wally.**

**So guys READ THIS**

**Lemmie know, do you guys want me to just skip to the end of the whole mission where Artemis tells the team she's actually alive, they explain everything blah blah.**

**Or**

**Do you want me to put in a few chapters with the missions she does undercover, and my idea of what The Light is doing and why the aliens are involved in this?**

**So you guys pick if you want my input on what I think is going to basically happen in season two once this hiatus ends, or do you want me to skip to the part where Artemis announces she's alive, been undercover and totally crushes Nightwing when she admits she was pregnant the whole time?**

**Well don't just keep reading, review and tell me! ;D**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Bird Brain

**Hey new summary guys, I decided to write out a few chapters for season 6 and the rest will be for Spitfire :D and new deal from now on my A/N will be at the bottom instead of top and bottom! And I'll be adding location, date and time to make things a little clearer!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bird Brain

**Cape Canaveral  
****March 19, 21:22 EDT**

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!" Nightwing pressed his lips to Artemis' unmoving ones and huffed air into her lungs quickly. He listened for a heartbeat and again huffed air into her lungs.

No response.

He paused and clutched his hands into the sand tightly before releasing his hands and with a sigh whispered the words nobody wanted to hear. "She's dead..."

!~*~*~!

**Mount Justice  
****March 19, 22:40 EDT**

Megan's heavy sobs filled the silent room. The whole team stood silent, not sure on how to react. Megan was shaking with sobs, not only for Artemis but also for her, now a hostage, boyfriend. Conner stood silently behind, contemplating on whether or not to comfort the sobbing martian. When he made up his mind, Beast Boy sat beside the sobbing girl and hugged her tightly causing him to stop and forget his previous thought of comforting the girl.

"It'll be OK sis...Artemis didn't die in vain...and we'll avenge her death." Garfield swore. Megan nodded.

"And La'gaan...we'll g-get him back t-too." she smiled cleaning away some tears. Gar nodded with a forced smile and spoke again through clenched teeth.

"Right...him too." he glanced at Superboy who just rolled his eyes and then began to walk to a distraught looking Nightwing.

"Need something?" Nightwing asked as he rubbed his temples for the millionth time that night.

"I need to know why you haven't gone to tell Wally yet." Conner crossed his arms getting suspicious some how. Nightwing glanced up and sighed.

"I don't know where he is." he mumbled.

"What?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Wally." Nightwing looked around realizing everyone was looking at the pair. He shook his head and spoke to everybody in the room. "Wally went missing February 28th and there has been no sign of him. Artemis had informed me of this when I invited her to help us again. She's told Wally's family and they've been doing all they can to find him. There's nobody left for us to contact about Artemis."

"Except her mom." Megan whispered, everyone turning to the green little alien.

"Right." Nightwing sighed. "More people to disappoint. But hey, I brought this on myself." he narrowed his eyes behind his mask then pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. He walked out of the room, nobody bothering to stop him.

!~*~*~!

**Bludhaven  
****March 20, 04:00 EDT**

"We'll laugh about this someday." Nightwing whispered to himself, staring down at the picture of a surprised and confused blonde girl being slightly hugged by a younger, short black haired freshman who quickly snapped a picture with a wild grin plastered to his face. He chuckled lightly until somebody coughed slightly.

He turned to see Aqualad standing there, Artemis slowly walking towards them from around a corner. Nightwing nodded and everyone moved silently towards each other. Nightwing longed for his missing childhood friend but remained silent. He brought out a golden necklace and clipped it around Artemis' neck. She coughed slightly and Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Wally would have.."her voice cracked and she bit down on her lip before speaking again. "Said something like 'dude, w-why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend...?'" her eyes held tears and her lips curled into a forced smile, laughing slightly at her own joke. Nightwing felt his own eyes stinging before he nodded.

"It's a Glamour charm... I got it from Zatanna after much begging, it's created to disguise you so nobody will recognize you." he explained.

"She looks the same to me." Aqualad pointed out.

"She will look normal to us three but to everyone else she will look like a different person." they nodded at the simple answer. "It's time." he whispered. They headed out and before walking out the door he pulled Artemis into a tight hug. "Be careful..."

"I will." she whispered.

"Wally will never forgive me if something happens to you." Artemis began to shake but nodded. "We'll find him." he felt her tense up and he let her go. She nodded her head, blinking the tears away. She followed Aqualad to the Manta Sub and they climbed in.

Nightwing watched from the top of the warehouse and shook his head.

"Wally where are you when people need you the most?"

!~*~*~!

**Manta Sub  
****March 20, 04:47 EDT**

"Who is this?" Black Manta growled as he stared at the black haired girl beside Aqualad.

"This is Brenda. I found her while on my walk. She was being attacked by two thugs, I saved her and she said she wanted to bring pain to others the way those thugs had to her. I hoped she could be of help to us." Aqualad spoke in a dark voice that sent shivers up 'Brenda's' spine.

"Very well. She will have to prove herself helpful. If she is of no help to us she will pay...with her life." Black Manta chuckled and was soon gone.

"Scary." Artemis whispered with sarcasm.

"Come, I'll get you your own suit." she glanced at the suit he was wearing himself hoping it wouldn't be like it. To her joy it wasn't one of the suits with the helmets with the laser shooters. It was a jumpsuit actually. A black skin tight jumpsuit that covered her whole body from neck down, the boots were to her knees and pitch black, slightly shiny like the whole suit. She wore gloves that reached just below her elbows. The rims of the gloves were red, the collar on the suit was also red as well as the top of the boots. Two red circles wrapped around her shoulders and under her arms, the zipper was on the front and was a simple gray. Her 'black' hair held up in a ponytail held back with a red hair tie.

"I like how the colors vary." Artemis joked. Aqualad gave her a small smile and led her to her new room. It was empty except for a bed with black sheets, the small circular window that showed the ocean on the other side of the wall, a small dark blue, almost black, metallic dresser, a mirror hanging above it, and a small desk beside the closet. She walked in and looked around, everything seemed so dark, so evil. So different from her home, that was bright and warm.

"They brought you any essentials you might need..." he blushed slightly as he pointed at the bathroom, Artemis laughed and nodded. _Not like I'll need them..._ she thought to herself as she hugged her arms around her abdomen. "If you require anything else, press this button, other than that stay put, you don't need to get off to a bad start with my father." she nodded and he shut the metallic door behind him. She only worried about how they would find Wally...this mission..it should have scared her but of course she wasn't normal, so she wasn't scared, no she was excited...to say the least.

She made her way to the bed and sat on it, of course it wasn't too soft but at least it wasn't rock hard. She slowly laid down on her back, a hand resting on her tummy.

"We'll get daddy back." she whispered.

!~*~*~!

_2 months later_

**Manta Sub  
****May 20, 10:00 EDT  
****(3 ¾ months pregnant)**

Sure the two months had been hard for Artemis who was getting back into the swing of things. She hadn't been allowed off the ship much, at least Black Manta thought so, of course things weren't as he thought they were. She was, you could say, Black Manta's second favorite. She had only been here two months but yet she was already commanding under Aqualad. Third in command so to say.

Black Manta had taken a huge liking to her, he treated her like a daughter, of course since she had hated the suit so much she was allowed to wear her jumpsuit. She felt it was more stylish and suited her better, she never did take a big liking to large metallic suits, she had always preferred the thinner things, like her simple archer clothing. Here she wore her jumpsuit and when times called for it, she wore her makeshift helmet. It looked like a bikers helmet, it was black and had a red one way screen for her to see, of course people couldn't see her eyes. The helmet had red rings around where her ears were placed and the thing covered her whole head, only the read screen and a few other red lines covered the helmet. Some were glowing from the red wires under the surface.

She had proven her skills in hand to hand combat, Black Manta liked this. She was a great 'lair' so to say. She was great at being 'ninja' like as she put it, and she nearly competed with Aqualad. Of course she did take it easy herself knowing she was pregnant, and did not want to lose the child, it was one of the few things she had left of... Wally.

She hadn't stopped thinking of him the whole time, Nightwing hadn't told her how long this mission would last but she was sure it would take a while. But she knew the firs thing she would do after this mission was look for Wally, the first thing she wanted to do.

She had learned that Black Manta might have been working with the Light but they didn't take him seriously sometimes. Sure the man had his own army and everything and was quite powerful but they thought he wasn't of much use to them and their plan. Soon the light had begun to call Artemis in for questionings, they had little mission's they would send her on. Black Manta was proud that two from his own had been liked by the Light.

The Light used both Aqualad and 'Brenda'. Aqualad gave them info he had on the Justice League and on the team. Brenda was sent on missions to distract the team. She would get thugs and bank robbers all gathered and send them on a rampage all at one time so to confuse the team and the Justice League. Of course it worked and it kept both teams busy while Black Manta soon became just a tool for the Light. They had confided in Artemis to tell her that Black manta was just a tool, they used him as a distraction and they had no real use for him. They said Artemis could be more, if she dropped the Manta act and joined the real 'bosses' at the top.

She had been given time to think this through, they told her they had many other tests for her and soon she agreed, she had talked it over with Nightwing and he had told her to take the chance and try to see what they had in mind for her. Soon she was sent on mission's to steal things, to bring them these things. She had even gone so far as to hurt some of the team members. She had been sent to another planet to get a weapon they had, technology that was too advanced for earth. Soon she was bringing creatures home from other planets, some that could help the Light to build the weapon they need.

She was told to not tell Black manta how he was just a tool, she agreed and soon enough they told her they had one last mission for her.

And for that reason she was now standing in this large room with seven screens, of course she knew who was behind each screen, so she waited for them to speak.

"You've proven most helpful." the figure in the middle spoke. She knew all the members who were there, their voices were disguised at the moment though and seeing as how they were hidden by light, she couldn't see who was addressing her.

"Yes but of course there's always the one test to prove if what they did before was in true loyalty and out of the evil 'kick'." another voice spoke. Queen Bee, she sighed in her mind.

"So this final test will be above all others." the first voice spoke.

"Of course it's the worst of them all." a third voice snickered and the others growled in annoyance. Klarion. She decided, nobody else was that annoying on The Light.

"First some information on why we want you to complete this mission." a fourth voice spoke. "We had a great assassin on our side, she had much going for her of course she threw it all away when she decided to go for the pathetic clone Red Arrow." the voice growled in annoyance. "She could have been much higher than where she was. So we want this one...back." he purred, she was confused, who could be talking now? Were they talking about her own sister? Jade?

"Yes, she might not be the best but she's still young and has a lot of potential." yup they were talking about her sister. "So this one has a so called 'child'-" yeah no mistake now. "And we think this child is the root of the problems. If we were to get rid of it, then perhaps we could get this assassin back to us. The last time we called her for a message from us, she had the child with her, we've come to the conclusion that she does not trust anybody with her own child. So if we get rid of it, she'll become heartless again."

"We could also use the arrow boy." a voice spoke with pauses between each word...the brain. She nodded and finally spoke up.

"So what exactly do I have to do with this? This assassin you're talking about, if she's a good assassin I'm sure she could take me down with a hand tied behind her back, even kill me off if I tried to lay a finger on her child." Brenda pointed out.

"That is where you are wrong dear child." the brain spoke again.

"If you get her, at her weakest time, you would be able to take her on." Queen Bee sneered.

"How?" Brenda asked.

"Now, now young one, we don't want to do _all_ the work for you." the first person spoke again, still not sure who he was she nodded.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, sounding slightly scared she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do with Lian once she captured Jade and Roy.

"So you get the child out of the picture then bring us the assassin and Red Arrow."

"What do I do with the child?" she questioned, afraid for the answer.

"Before May 30 you must bring us Jade and Roy, we want you to kill the child, Lian." the voice whispered slowly to her, her eyes going wide and the hairs on her neck standing on end. She blinked rapidly, but nodded her head none the less.

"Very well." she whispered before leaving the room.

!~*~*~!

**Docks  
****May 20 12:00 EDT**

Artemis was pacing the docks, looking around, waiting for Nightwing to show up. Dear God what was she going to do! She couldn't kill her niece! Sure she could capture her own sister but killing a child was a whole other thing!

She was not a killer!

Sure she could steal things from other planets, bring other creatures prisoners, back stab people, hurt her old team mates, go under cover and do all of this, but kill her own niece? No way! She would not do that! Not in a million years! She couldn't! She wouldn't!

She took a deep breath and looked around. Where was he? She growled in annoyance then walked to the warehouse and looked inside again. Sure it was abandoned but you never knew if somebody might randomly show up, like her for example.

She finally decided nobody was here and she pulled the necklace off. She didn't feel any different, she didn't look any different but she knew that she was once again 'herself'. She knew her blonde hair was now visible to the world as well as her fog gray eyes.

"That's dangerous you know." she jumped at the sudden voice and brought her knife out quickly from her boot. She aimed it at Nightwing then dropped her arm. _Of course._

"Typical." she spat. "You wait for me to not expect you to show up then you scare the crap out of me." she snapped and got a chuckle from him.

"You know me so well." he grinned.

"Shut it boy wonder, I need help, now." she snapped and he nodded, both getting a serious expression.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"They told me I had to kill Lian and bring them Jade and Roy before May 30 to show them my true loyalty." he nodded as she explained it and he sighed.

"Damn it!" he screamed kicking over a forgotten box. He held his head in both hands and stood still. "Just when things were going good." he growled.

"What do we do?" she whispered. He just shook his head. "I can't kill her-"

"You won't kill anybody!" he snapped his finger pointing at her accusingly. She nodded and he dropped both hands to his hips. "We need a plan." he mumbled.

"You don't say." she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Nightwing looked at her and his expression softened. He saw the real Artemis now. Sure he could see the real her before but now, now there was no sort of magic trying to conceal the real one from her.

He stared on and came to the conclusion she looked different. She looked tired, worn out and like she had been over doing it.

"What?" she snapped.

"You look so different..." he explained.

"How? The charm never hid me from your eyes." she questioned but he just shrugged.

"You just look worn out to me."

"Because I am." she dropped her arms. "Look Nightwing I need you to do your brain and thinking stuff and do something!"

"I'm trying." he turned his back to her and she stood still. "I got it." he muttered. He turned to look at her with a glimmer of hope in his voice. "What if we used a clone?"

"What? But those take weeks to create! We don't have weeks! We have _a_ week!" she threw her arms around a bit as if it would help her prove her point.

"We don't need to be a genius. Just need it to bleed, cry and look real, which I'm sure we could create with in a week. We'll have it ready right before May 30th don't worry, just go May 29th at night and do your thing." she nodded.

"You better hope this works because I don't want my cover to be blown now, they trust me so much and I'm getting so much info off these idiots. I'm actually hoping I could get some info off them about Wa-" she cut herself off and shook her head.

"Wally?" he whispered finishing her sentence and she just nodded.

"Too much for me to hope for?" she looked up with hurt filled eyes and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't put it past them." she nodded and put the necklace back on. Nightwing noticed it did have an affect on his own eyes. She gained some color in her skin, her eyes shone brighter and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. All in all, she seemed less worn out.

"Take care." he whispered, hugging her and she nodded.

"Don't worry about me bird brain." she grinned rubbing his head.

"Don't call me bird brain." he laughed but she just chuckled and walked away.

"_Hey Arty have you seen Bird Brain?" Wally called out from the kitchen. She turned her head over the coach to look at Wally._

"_Who?" she raised an eyebrow._

"_Bird Brain? Robin? Boy wonder? Need I go on?" he asked._

"_Try checking behind you." she pointed a finger and Wally went wide eyed. He spun around and bought his paint gun up but was slightly slow for being the 'fastest kid alive' he was shot._

_Robin laughed as Wally made it into a huge scene. He dropped his own gun and stumbled backwards knocking everything off the counter._

"_No!" he screeched, clutching his chest, even though he was shot on his right side. He stumbled to the living room where Artemis was watching with an amused expression. "No! I'm too y-young." he cried, falling to his hands and knees in front of Artemis who was giggling at this point. "A-arty." he whispered grabbing her hand lightly._

"_Y-yeah?" she managed between her laughs._

"_I... I l-lov-" Robin shot him again, this time in the head and he fell over._

"_Dude that hurt!" he groaned as he rubbed his head, the red paint smearing into his own head of fire like hair._

"_Just wanted it to end." Robin laughed._

"_Shut up Bird Brain." Wally snapped._

The flashback had brought a bit of pain back to her. She remembered the first time he had called Robin bird brain, a while before they quit the team. A while before Aqualad left. A while before La'gaan came in..before Megan and Conner broke up...right when things were normal and nobody was missing or being threatened. When everything was fun and games.

When Robin was Bird Brain.

**So I decided to name the chapters too... amazing. So like I said A/N at the bottom now, date, place and time located through the chapters now. Well I don't have much to say.. except thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put the alert on! I love you all! You guys are amazing! I didn't expect to get that much of a response!**

**So sorry it took a few days... my dad took my laptop away because I gave mys sisters gerbil away and my other sister started crying about it...yeah.. lol OK well leave a review and stuff guys!**

**I also decided I would put what I thought would happen through out season two then I'll post the two years later thing, and don't worry guys I will have flashbacks of Wally through out the story until he comes back!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

**Thanks for reading guys, here's chapter 3 and there's an important A/N at the bottom, please read it! :D**

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Docks

May 28 18:39 EDT

(4 months pregnant)

"Just go with it, the baby should be ready by tomorrow night around this time." Nightwing reassured the 'brunette'**(1) **for the millionth time.

"What if I can't pull it off? I mean come on, I know it's a clone and all, but it's still a living thing!" Artemis snapped.

"Just do it, at the point the baby will be at, it won't feel anything, it can only make noises, bleed and cry, it can't even eat, barf or..go the other way." Artemis couldn't help the laugh at the way he said 'go the other way' it was funny coming from 'boy wonder' himself.

"Whatever, but if Jade kills me on the spot I want you to never give up finding Wally..and tell him I loved him so very much." she whispered. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone until he finally cleared his voice.

"I will." Artemis was't sure on what to say next so she remained quiet, a hand drifting to her abdomen. "You should be getting back...Artemis take care and be careful."

"I will." she whispered and hung up the phone. Nightwing had gone to all precautions to make sure that the phones they had been using were wired so only the two phones could contact each other. He put up all sorts of firewalls and everything to make sure the phone calls could not be hacked into and listened to. Artemis sighed and begun her walk back to the small sub she was allowed to take out for 'joy rides'. Boy was Black Manta treating her like a daughter.

"Artemis." she turned her head slowly to spot Kaldur standing there.

"Hey." she grinned.

"Talking to him again?" he questioned and she nodded. "The mission tomorrow... I know it won't be easy but..I do not think it is worth it." he answered, not knowing anything about the clone himself.

"Don't worry about it water boy, Bird Brain and I got ourselves a plan." she winked and hoped into the mini sub. She didn't wait for a response she dove down and began her small ride back to the Manta Sub. She was terrified, she had to fake the death of her niece and right in front of her own sister.

She entered the Manta sub and waited for the water to drain before climbing out. She walked to the main hallway and a wave of nausea suddenly hit her. She leaned against the wall, eyes shut tightly, she felt like she was about to barf...

"Are you alright Red Manta?" oh right, she had even been given her own 'evil' name. Of course it wasn't so unique.

"Yeah just fine." she mumbled before shooing the person who had stopped to help her. She stumbled to her room and dropped on to the bed. The room was spinning and she felt her stomach turning and twisting. "Damn it." she growled. "Must be a symptom..." she crawled of the bed and hit the floor with a muffled thud. She slowly crawled to the small joined bathroom and sat beside the toilet.

"This is going to be pretty damn hard to hide." she growled as the first wave of vomit exited her mouth.

!~*~*~!

Washington, D.C

May 29 20:37 EDT

Artemis had fought hard to keep her dinner where it belonged, in her stomach. She finally brought the motorcycle to a stop and climbed off it. This was it. Her sister's apartment.

She sighed and made her way up to the roof. She knew that her sister had a top apartment, she just didn't know how to enter and surprise the sister. Of course, here it would be two against one, hardly seemed fair. She glanced in through the window quickly to see them sitting in the living room. _Kitchen_. She slowly thought to herself and a grin crawled to her lips. She would finally get to surprise her sister...

She placed a hook on the edge of the wall and used the attached rope to climb down, she quickly picked the lock on the wind and shifted it up so it wouldn't make noise and wouldn't let a breeze in. Crawling in, she looked around then listened for any noise.

"Roy, I'm telling you now..look at her she seems sick to me." Jade nagged.

"Just because she wouldn't eat, doesn't mean she's sick." Roy muttered.

"She's going to starve!" Jade snapped.

"That's not the only problem you have." both parents jumped at the sudden voice and faced the kitchen, there stood a grinning brunette, leaning against there fridge. She held a large knife in hand, their kitchen knife to be exact.

"Who the hell are you?" Jade snapped, climbing to her feet, Roy holding the small girl tightly.

"Oh that doesn't matter much." Artemis grinned lazily. "Just know The Light sent me." Jade narrowed her eyes, she felt like she knew this girl...

"Well what do you want?" Roy asked.

"Nothing much really, I just came here to see if you guys would come with me the easy way, or the hard-"

"Neither!" both parents snapped.

"What a pity then..." Artemis growled, feeling the evil rush, maybe this was why her sister had always loved doing the bad things, there was a rush to it. "I'll just do it the hard way...which happens to include little old Lian." she purred Lians name, sending shivers up the parents' spines.

"You won't touch her!" Jade growled, pulling out her two sai's. _Hey those look new..._ Artemis bitterly thought to herself. She grabbed a second kitchen knife and turned to her unknowing sister.

"Bring it kitty." Jade snapped and flung forward. Artemis dodged to the left and Jade came to a stop just before hitting the fridge. She spun quickly and Artemis jumped forward with the knife in hand. Jade ducked and sent a kick to Artemis' abdomen. Artemis leaned on the fridge but turned quickly grabbing Jade's wrist as she was sending the sai down. Artemis turned her wrist and Jade was spun around.

Jade quickly pulled her arm forward, and set a foot out, tripping the brunette. _Who in the hell does she think she is? _Jade thought to herself._ She seems familiar._ She grabbed the girls arm and pulled it back then sent her right foot to the girls back, thrusting her to the ground. Jade sat on her back and leaned forward whispering in her ear "Why the hell did they send you?"

Artemis smirked to herself, it was just like February 29th all over again. "I'm just the messangar." she whispered and Jade dropped her guard for a split second. That was all Artemis needed. She sent the knife backwards and it wedged itself into Jade left shoulder. She let out a pained screech and was soon spun around and face down on the ground, hand cuffs on her wrists. Artemis was about to laugh until something smacked her on the back of her head. Hard.

She fell to the ground and turned to see Roy holding a tray in hand.

"Don't touch my wife." he stated, letting a smirk grow to Artemis' lips.

"Oh don't get so touchy love boy." She jumped to her feet and sent a kick to his chest. He quickly recovered and ran forward, punching the side of her head. They did quick hand to hand combat, neither noticing Jade getting up.

Finally Artemis sent a hard blow to the side of his head and he fell to the ground, panting. She cuffed his hands behind him and leaned him on the wall. Artemis turned to see Jade with her cuffed hands in front of her now and her sai in hand again.

"I'll let you leave now...Arty." she growled. _So she isn't so dumb after all..._ Artemis thought to herself. She shrugged and stepped forward.

"Don't worry Jade I'm not here to hurt you." she assured her older sister.

"Then?" Jade questioned.

"I'm here to hurt Lian." she answered truthfully. Jade's left eye twitched slightly and she threw the sai forward, it grazed Artemis' right shoulder and she hissed in pain. Jade ran at her but Artemis dodged left and then sent her fist to the back of Jade's head. "You've become sloppy with your attacks." Artemis stated.

Jade just sat there panting. Roy was staring in shock at Artemis.

"Artemis...is it really you?" he whispered.

"The one and only." she grinned, taking her necklace off momentarily.

"Don't hurt her." Jade cried, turning to her younger sister. She had never once imagined Artemis going bad. "Please she's everything to me, to us." she cried pointing to both herself and Roy. Artemis shrugged and picked up the silent baby who had been watching from the coach. She pulled out the special knife from her boot, one that would cause little to no pain for the baby clone. She shook a little, feeling the heart beat of the child.

"Please." Roy begged. She felt the small child shake and soon soft sobs were filling the room. Artemis' bottom lip trembled but she brought the knife to the small girls neck. She winced as she quickly silenced the child.

"No!" Jade shrieked, salty tears streaming from her eyes freely. "No!" she screamed again. Roy was wide eyed, still not believing that the girl he once thought was good had just killed his own child. Artemis held back the sobs as she grabbed both of them by there arms. Jade wanted to fight but staring at the dead body of her daughter stopped her from fighting. This girl wasn't Artemis, no this girl was a killer..an assassin..sure she was too but she never went as far as to kill family..no matter the price.

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

May 29 21:13 EDT

Artemis remained emotionless as she drove the sub to the Manta ship. The dead baby was in a bag and Jade was sobbing out of character in the back seat with a still shocked Roy. Once they arrived, she pulled the two of them out and led them down the halls.

Aqualad was waiting at the door and he stared at Jade and Roy.

"The child?" he asked not wanting to hear the answer, he didn't have to hear it, but he did see it. Artemis lifted the bag which made a sloshing noise, that made her stomach knot. She swallowed hard and pulled the bag down, Aqualad stared in horror as she walked past him with her two 'prisoners'.

"I see you've brought them." one of the voice spoke once the lights had turned on.

"Yes but where is the child?" another voice hissed. Artemis' breath hitched but she lifted the bag and they all gasped. She could hear them whispering and then two men walked in, leading both Jade and Roy out a different door.

"I hope you're happy." Jade growled as she walked past Artemis. Her eyes were blood red, and the tangled black hair in her face made her look menacing.

"You don't know the half of it." Artemis whispered.

"I guess we both get played by the same team during the game, but at the end we're both screwed no matter who lasted longer...we both lose something...dear to us." she hissed. Artemis went wide eyed. _Wally?_

Jade giggled which turned into a cackle and then a loud laugh. She brought her voice down and she was shoved through the door behind Roy.

"So Artemis." the voices called her attention back. _Did they just call me..Artemis?_

"I'm B-Brenda." she stuttered momentarily forgetting the name she was using.

"Don't worry, we already knew you were Artemis, the archer." a higher pitched voice cackled. "Who could forget the lovely charms of dear old Arty." her face sizzled in anger, the nerve of him using her nick name like that!

"Then why did you let me stay?" she hissed with venom.

"To test you my dear." Lex. Lex Luther for sure. "We wanted to see how far you would go, we will admit at first we thought you were just a spy, but after all the missions you accomplished for us, we sort of..fell for you. We wanted one last test for you."

"So..what now?" she whispered.

"Now you are officially in our ranks like Kaldur." a different voice purred. Man it was difficult keeping track of who was speaking. "Let's say we have a plan growing, one that will not only give us full domination, but will also give us much more.

"Peace, no more fighting, all shall live together, all will be equal and none shall have more power than others." the dominate voice cackled.

"To say the least, I still can't believe she did it!" Klarion laughed.

"Did what?" Artemis asked.

"Killed your own niece just to prove you were one of us." Queen Bee laughed. "Welcome Artemis, you won't regret this." Artemis smiled and nodded.

"This plan..?" she begun.

"Will be revealed with due time, and once it is full finished and fool proof." she felt the grin that accompanied that comment. Artemis nodded and quickly exited the room. She notified Black Manta that she would be going shopping really quick and left without another word.

She had finally made it to the docks and she signaled Nightwing to answer the phone. After a ring he answered.

"Artemis?" he questioned.

"They know." she whispered.

"What?"

"They know who I am." she repeated.

"Get out of there! If they're coming after you, get out-"

"No."

"What? Why?" Nightwing asked confused.

"They know but they think I went undercover to make sure you guys didn't know." she explained.

"So they still think you're on their side?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, then I'm on my way, you should be too." Nightwing whispered. Artemis narrowed her eyes at nothing.

"What?" she whispered with anger.

"To replace Lian, it'll be hard to get Lian out of their sight, but we'll do it quick." Nightwing spoke, Artemis went wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" she growled.

"The plan. You aren't killing anybody, it'll just be a clone."

"You said she would be ready earlier...like say an hour ago." she growled, her hands trembling.

"I sort of had a mishap..I lost her when a while ago but I finally found her and I'm about to go replace her." the line went silent and Artemis dropped the phone, her hands were trembling and she fell to her knees. Dear God, what the hell had she done? "Artemis?"

She was breathing hard, this wasn't happening.

"Artemis?" She felt a wave of nausea...the dock was spinning and suddenly she felt sick. She clutched her abdomen tightly and bent in on herself.

"Artemis?" Nightwing shouted. She picked up the phone and softly whispered into it.

"I just killed my niece..."

* * *

**Important A/N:**

**In will be on vacation fro July 17th to August 1st so I won't be updating! Sorry, I'll still be reviewing other stories but I'll have little to no access to a computer, so expect no updates sorry. I already have the next few chapters typed up though so once I get back, I'll update, promise!**

* * *

**And...the end of chapter 3. I'm sick and twisted. I guess she should have called Nightwing first to make sure the baby was ready? I don't know why I wrote it that way! Ah! Oh OK right.**

**(1) She's a brunette well that or black haired. Remember with the necklace on she looks different, I think she looked like a brunette so I put that she was, though it might have been black hair, not really sure.**

**And I think you guys remember how the 6 members of the Justice League went on the trip to I think it was to Rann, so those 6 characters won't be in this for a while. I'm still planing on how the meeting will go. **

**Also, remember how kids got kidnapped? Blue Beetle was looking for his friend and he was on the ship and stuff, well, I have a plan for them too :3**

**Well I'm sure I covered everything. **

**OH one more thing, I feel like Roy and Jade were OOC.. I'm just not use to writing them, this was my first time writing Roy and Jade! So um let me know how you feel about them? I know what I did to Lian was cruel but trust me on this, everything will end up better! I won't tell you how but it will!**

* * *

**READ THIS!**

**!**

**!**

**READ!**

**If you want to know what happens to Lian at the end, then answer this one question. Since it doesn't matter much if you know what happens to Lian or not, the plot won't be affected, I just want to hold people in suspense. Any how, first person to answer this question will be told what happened to Lian!**

_**Are Artemis and Wally married or dating in the episode Depths? Explain answer. **_

**So just answer the question ONLY if you want to know what happened to Lian. But only the first person to answer will be told.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	4. Chapter 4: Tigress

**I'm back! Congrats to SuzyQ113 who was the winner of the contest from last chapter.**

* * *

**Good news though, I will have a contest every single chapter! But I now have rules and restrictions that apply to everybody. Check them out at the bottom and they'll also be placed on my profile if you ever want to check them out.**

**Also I have another two contest I'm setting up, anybody can enter with permission from your parents, JK... anybody can enter. Read rules and restrictions at the bottom.**

* * *

**PS. This went from a 15 chapter (16 plus Epilogue) to a 30 chapter (31 plus Epilogue) hope you enjoy. New Summary at bottom.**

**Manta=Aqualad BTW**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

Chapter 4: Tigress

_**(1)**_

_Polo Alto_

_February 28th 10:22 EDT_

_Artemis grinned a little as she snaked her arms around Wally's stiff neck. She grinned even more as she kissed his cheek lightly and he mumbled something._

"_Need something babe?" he finally asked, his pencil still scribbling away at the papers coating the kitchen table._

"_Yeah, I have a question for you." she stated, her chin resting on Wally's shoulder._

"_Shoot at me." he muttered sounding uninterested. Artemis rolled her eyes but asked anyways._

"_What are we?" Wally's hand faltered and he caused a scribble on the paper. He sighed and dropped the pencil._

"_We're human babe, or did you forget?" he joked after a moment of silence. She sighed pulling his chair out a little then walking around, sitting in his lap, her arms still draped around his neck._

"_No, I meant what are _we_?" she repeated. Wally bit his bottom lip then looked her in the eye._

"_What do you mean?" he asked playing the dumb card. She growled and shook her head._

"_I mean, we're dating but live in the same house! Damn it Wally when are we going to be more?" she hissed. Wally flinched at her tone but sighed, he dropped a hand to his pocket, a nervous grin growing, a deep blush filling his face._

"_Actually I-" the buzzing coming from the kitchen cut him off. He cheekily grinned and she sighed._

"_Whatever." she stood and walked to the bathroom. Wally flashed into the kitchen and snapped the phone open._

"_This better be good Nightwing!" he snapped, having already seen who the caller was._

"_Oh it is." he chuckled. "Some kid from the future showed up, claims to be Barry's sons son." he cackled. "You should probably check it out, he's over at Barry's house by now I bet." Wally narrowed his eyes at nothing but slowly growled back._

"_What are you playing at?"_

"_Nothing." Nightwing laughed. "I'm telling you the truth, the kid claims he's related to Barry, and judging by his speed he might as well be."_

"_Fine, but if Artemis hurts me, it's on you!" he snapped the phone shut, Artemis who had been listening in from the hallway, scrambled to the restroom after she heard the snap. _

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 2nd 20:00 EDT

Artemis jolted from her nap and panted, looking around. Damn, just a dream. She frowned and looked at her costume which was hung on the wall right across from her bed. Every time she saw the costume she teared up a little, it reminded her of what she had done to Lian. Something that was unforgivable.

"Art-Bren- uh this is quite difficult...Red manta?" a soft knock and voice came from her door. Artemis looked at it for a moment, knowing all to well who was behind the door.

"Come in." she croaked and the door cracked open just enough for Aqualad to stick his head in.

"Black Manta wishes to see us..." he paused for a moment. "Go to the restricted floor, somebody will be there to lead you to the room." Artemis nodded and Aqualad left the room. She sighs and glances around her room. She spotted her suit and narrowed her eyes. She hated seeing that thing. It always reminded her of what she had done to her own niece. Hell it reminded her she was a killer.

She shook her head and climbed out of bed. Knowing Black Manta, she probably shouldn't keep him waiting.

She was quick to shower and pull her outfit on. She never applied any make up, so she stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe how far this mission had gone. She felt tears sting her eyes but blinked them away. She made her way to the exit and walked outside.

!~*~*~!

Aqualad starred on in horror. He really couldn't believe it, he didn't even think that _he_ would end up _here_. Yet it was probably going to be better than his original punishment, death.

"Fath-" Black manta shot Manta a death look for even thinking of calling him that during 'work'. "Black Manta," Manta corrected himself. "What is the meaning of this?" he pointed at the test tube in front of him where none other than, Lagoon boy was strapped inside**(2)**.

"All will be explained soon." Black Manta muttered as he messed with some buttons. Kaldur glanced at Lagoon Boy and noticed him stirring. La'gaan let out a sigh and his eyes blinked open causing Kaldur to stare even harder. La'gaan finally noticed them but he looked frightened.

"Can he see us?" Kaldur questioned.

"Only blurred shadows of us. From our side we can see him fully. From his side he can see..how should I explain this..." Black Manta questioned himself. "It is like looking through thick red glass and seeing dark red shadows." Kaldur nodded slowly at the dumb response but glanced again at La'gaan. He became panicked and begun to scream in a language Kaldur didn't recognize.

Kaldur jumped at the sudden scream of pain and bright flash of light. When the light died out La'gaan was once again in a deep sleep.

"What the heck was that?" Artemis snapped loudly from the entrance.

"Good you're here Red Manta." Artemis frowned at the name but nodded. "Now then if you'll come here I would like to explain why Lagoon Boy is in a test pod." Black Manta walked to the case and opened it, Lagoon Boy shifting. "See Lagoon Boy can breath under water and my army, can not." Artemis could barely stop herself from rolling her eyes, of course they couldn't.

"We have been working on the DNA of Lagoon boy, finding ways to shift his DNA into that of my army, in hopes of it causing them to gain the ability to breath under water. It's truly a simple process but did take time to figure out." Artemis raised her hand with a question.

"You said we. So who is _we_?" Black manta smirked at her question.

"That is an answer for another time." he chuckled. "Now let us go, you have seen enough here." he quickly pushed them out the door and they begun to walk down the halls once again. They finally reached the top floor and Artemis ducked down and spun Black Manta around to face her.

"I'll keep working for you but under one condition." she growled. "I get my own name and outfit from now on. No more copy cat, I'll be my own villain." Black Manta took in a deep breath and thought this over, but finally nodded. "Good."she hissed and stalked off to her room.

!~*~*~!

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at what she had just done. She didn't know what came over her. She just had the sudden urge to tell him she would become her own persona. She had some sudden mood swing and now, she was sitting on her bed laughing her ass off. A knock echoed through the room and she opened the door, giggles escaping her mouth.

"Is everything alright Red Manta?"

"That's not my name." she chuckled out. "But...but yeah every things fine." she shut the door and walked to her restroom. She was losing the last of her sanity. Splashing water into her face she looked at the mirror. She was definitely not the same Artemis, and she never would be.

She sighed and walked back to the bedroom and looked at the materiel on her bed. She would be making her own outfit, she also had to pick her own name. This would take a while, she knew that, but she was glad she knew how to fix outfits herself, one of the many things her mother had taught her. She felt the soft orange materiel, soft and warm on one side, smooth and slippery on the other. Glancing at the black materiel she felt it, the same, smooth and slippery on one side, soft and warm on the other. She looked at the plain cowl she was given, she would have to fix it up and shape it herself, adding her own affects to it. She planned on making it just a mask.

She stared at the rest of the fabric, green, red, yellow etc, none of them caught her attention the way the orange and black one's did... She smiled at the different colored straps and pockets she had been given, picking out only black ones she started to really feel better. She started creating a small black backpack that would hold various things, and let her grab them with ease. She was having more fun creating her new alter ego than she would ever admit.

She smiled as she got to work on the mask, orange being the base, black in various spots on top of it. She had cut it out to cover her nose, cheeks, forehead and left her eyes in full view. She smiled at the final result of the mask..it was perfect for her taste.

The full body outfit was next. Sure she had been given plenty of colors to work with but she felt that the two colors worked the best. And she was quick to put most of the straps she had been given, to use. Smiling at her final outfit she threw everything that was left over into the bag and threw it into the hall. She pulled the outfit on and looked in the full body mirror. Her smile widened, this was the outfit she had always dreamed of. One of her worst nightmares come alive. In a way, it was like Batman. Putting her own fears into her enemies, so they would fear what she fears...Her greatest fear...had become her.

Thus, Tigress was born.** (3)**

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 9th 20:00 EDT

It had been a week since Artemis had taken on her own persona. Most of the members of the Manta Army had felt fear when they heard her growls to get out of her way. Her small purrs before she struck them with some sort of pain. But worst of all, the soft _tap tap tap_ of her heals coming at you. Sure her heals were only hearable when she was sneaking up on you, that was what put the fear in you.

She had created the master outfit. Consisting of a new body tight orange jumpsuit, with a black spot covering her whole chest and half her thighs and wrapping around her back with black fingerless gloves on her hands, black spots on the back of her knees, her jumpsuit wraps around her legs too but she wears black boot wrappings around her calves and under her heels and toes. Two black straps tied to either thigh holding small cloud bombs on one, and poisonous hallucination bombs on the other and on the sides holding down the pockets that hold the tasers. Two black belts tied to the belt around her waist both holding tasers, one to knock people out the other to paralyze them for a while (depending on what setting it was on) two more straps around her armpits and tying a flat holder for her staff. And loosely holding a bow for easy reach and arrows also strapped to her back A small pocket on her waist belt holds her communicator. A mask that shows all her hair, it has brows that point down making her look mad, and only her mouth and eyes are visible and black strips are on the corners of her mask and towards her cheeks looking like tiger markings, a small black nose that enhanced her sense of smell. All in all, she looked Badass.

"Tigress..." Kaldur had been uneasy about the whole new alter ego thing. He wasn't use to this and wasn't expecting it.

"Yeah?" she questioned, Kaldur being the only person she showed any tolerance towards.

"Meeting." he replied and walked out of the dining room. Artemis climbed to her feet and stalked of towards the room she had been taken into plenty of times. It was strange, a large dark room, the walls a dark blue, a circle in the center of the room, one to stand on, and right on the wall in front of the circle were place seven screens. Seven screens that would light up and show the shadows of the seven Light members.

She swallowed hard then walked in, her master mask put on, the one that struck fear in everybody. Her master scowl.

She walked to the center, Kaldur beside her. The seven screens came to life and she raised an eyebrow at them, her arms crossing across her chest.

"Manta...Tigress." Queen Bee purred. "I think you'll be happy with this next mission." Tigress felt her expression falter but luckily her mask hid it. She felt a sudden wave of fear from the sound of Queen Bee's tone.

"What is it?" Kaldur questioned.

"You will be infiltrating the Young Justice cave." Ra's begun.

"I suggest they just finish off those idiotic sidekicks." Klarion suggested. Tigress could hear the rest of the members growling.

"We want you to plant a chip in Nightwing, for certain...unspecified reasons. One that will be explained soon. We have other devices that you can use should you need them to get to Nightwing." Lex continued.

"We also want to see if you are smart enough to sneak in, trap all the members and get out without even taking long." Klarion cackled. The other members raised a hand to their temples and shook their heads, at least that's what it looked like to Tigress.

"Fine, we'll do it. Where are the devices we need to set up, and what do they do?" Artemis growled in her new found Tigress voice. Well one she used often, but only when she wanted to put fear in those around her.

"Behind you stupid." Klarion snapped. Tigress' right eye twitched but nonetheless, she and Kaldur turned to see a table raise from the floor, several traps resting on top of it, some ranging from small, others to large.

"The one labeled FC1 is a fire cage that will trap and weaken the Martian." Lex Luthor answered. Tigress had learned the voices of each and every member, as well as the personalities. "The one labeled KB2 is a Kryptonian bullet that will shoot and knock out Conner." Lex sneered, anger in his voice as he spat out Conner's name. "The one labeled RR3 is a robotic runner that will trap the quickster." he shook his head, from what Tigress could tell. "That one was the most difficult to create, matching his speed was near impossible, and still it was not perfected." he took a short pause then spoke up again. "The one labeled IC4-5-6 is an illusion creator, curtsey of Mars technology. It will create hallucinations for the the Robin, Bat, and shape shifter. One's that aren't so pleasurable for them, it will target their minds and set up their worst memory for them to watch, then the ES4-5-6 will electrocute them once the HC4-5-6 has been set into action for a minimum of thirty seconds."

Tigress had begun to tone out and was just looking at the objects, she didn't have much interest in this right now, and she had begun to wonder how she would warn Nightwing about this...

"The BF7 will send frequencies to the Blue Beetle that will mess with his mind and the scarab on his back. It will eventually weaken the scarab and when it shuts off it will shut the boys mind off until it reloads." Tigress raised an eyebrow, the scarab? What the hell was a scarab.

"MC8 is a mind chip that will take refuge in Bumblebee's head and cause her to imagine things, then short out her abilities and knock her out from the inside." Tigress thought these traps were getting stupider by the minute, she never new most of the team had silly weaknesses like these, they probably couldn't get any worse...

"The one labeled BB7 will bound Wonder girls bracelets together, thus weakening her to the point of having the ability of any normal human." this spiked Tigress' attention. So they could get worse...yet this one was still interesting...

"Does that work on Wonder woman as well?" she questioned. She could just feel all seven members grinning at her.

"Taking an interest in the weaknesses of the Justice League members now?" Queen Bee laughed. "But yes dear it does, but for her, it would have to be a man to bound and weaken her." Tigress nodded and looked down at the remaining weapons. Only one.

"The final one, the one for the all might Nightwing...that one would be you." her eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" she choked out. "How in the hell would I defeat the freakin Nightwing?! I mean come on, he was trained by the freak Batman, himself!" Tigress shouted.

"Enough!" Vandal shouted. She stood silent but was breathing hard in anger, Kaldur wondering how she herself would defeat him... "We trust you would find a way to place that chip in his body. Cause him to swallow it one way or another, it will give us control of his mind. It will only work one time like the other traps. All of them will be used when our plan calls for it, and you will find a way to place it in him." Tigress nodded and sneered at them.

"Let's go Kaldur." she grabs some of the objects from the table and walks out. "Well be back soon." she snaps and the door shuts behind her as the screens go black.

!~*~*~!

Even though it was silent in the plane that Kaldur was flying, both he and Artemis were thinking the same thing through.

How would they warn Nightwing without getting caught? They couldn't call him up now, the Light would sense the frequencies while they were in the Manta Plane...and the mountain would sense the frequencies while they were sneaking in.

There would be no possible way to warn them.

"I guess we take them by surprise..." Tigress whispered.

"It appears so." Kaldur glanced at her with a frown.

"I never knew I would sign up for this." Tigress choked out.

"Neither did I." the rest of the flight was silent. They weren't sure how they would fight this off. They didn't know who would fight who.

"We need a plan." Tigress finally spoke and Kaldur just nodded.

"You get Nightwing. Find anyway to make him swallow the chip... I will take out the rest of the team while you do that." Tigress agreed.

"How are we going to get in, undetected?" she questioned.

"Easy, we know how to get in from the various training Nightwing put the team through when we were still there. We know all the ways in and out, and where the main power source is. We still know how to shut off the alarms form the outside and then-"

"Set them off right before we attack to catch them off guard!" Tigress finished with a wild grin.

"Like you read my mind." Kaldur smiled.

"Who knows, I just might have." Tigress laughed.

"We are near."

"Set it down here." Tigress pointed to the large field. Kaldur landed the Manta Plane and they climbed out. He quickly grabbed the weapons. The fire cage, Kryptonian bullet, the bounder for Wonder Girl, the illusion maker, and the frequency maker, the mind chip for Bumblebee would activate on its own though. Tigress would take on Nightwing while Kaldur took on Megan, Conner, Cassie, Batgirl, Robin, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. Bumblebee would go down easy on her own, and Impulse would be Tigresses as well...she had said she had some things to tell him on her own.

Tigress was quick to find the hidden keypad, hand scanner, and tunnel on the outside. She set off the alarms first and made sure that they would set off in exactly one minute, and with a quick scan from her hand and a few numbers she deactivated the main cave computers.

It was sad she was enjoying this more than she wanted to admit...

Kaldur climbed in to the tunnel first and went up into the air vents, Tigress was quick to follow, a cat like grin framing her features perfectly. They made it down easily and luckily for them almost the whole team was there...though she did notice that Beast Boy and Impulse were gone. So much for her talk with Impulse. The alarms blared around them and Tigress' grin grew bigger.

Show time.

* * *

**The end! Of the chapter not the whole story! Silly, so go looking for the contest if you're interested!**

**(1)this is a flashback (just in case any of you didn't catch that...) but it's an unfinshed flashback! So make sure you remember this flashback, it'll be finished in later chapters, but not for a long time though.**

**(2)I used this scene from the spoilers trailer from comic con. This is like the second to last scene, I worked it up and figured out what to do with it! So this is the one where La'gaan is waking up and then I added the part where the red like window thing is looked through and two figures were standing there. Watch the trailer if you haven't seen it, you'll understand me a lot better then.**

**(3)I figured I should use the Tigress outfit from the comic con spoiler trailer. I really loved the outfit. So I used it. I used every scene in the trailer, I figured how to spread everything out and make my story a lot more epic but probably not as good as the actual story idea from the actual show...**

* * *

**So yeah, next are the 3 contest I have created!**

**!~*~*~!CONTEST NUMBER 1!~*~*~! **

OK so this is a new contest, this one is a title entering contest. I need a new title, since I stink at writing titles! Lol, so here's a new summary to help you figure out a better title. All titles must be entered before Monday, that is when the next chapter is going up.

In that chapter I'll list all the titles and I want EVERYONE to vote for one title so I can pick one.

**New Summary: **With Wally gone and Artemis pregnant, Nightwing calls on her for an under cover mission. After taking on the alter ego Tigress, she goes through events in her life she would have never imagined herself living. Even when everything is over, gone and done...life is normal, well that is until the "claimed dead" Wally West walks into the cafe asking Artemis for some pie and coffee.

PS. It'll be five years after instead of two years later.

**!~*~*~!PRIZE FOR CONTEST 1!~*~*~!**

The winner will get a shout out and will also get to ask me one question about the story, any kind of question. Example: "Who is the partner?" but it CANNOT be something that will give away so much. Example: "Where did Wally go?"

**!~*~*~!RULES AND RESTRICTIONS FOR CONTEST 1!~*~*~!**

1. Entries must be entered by the due date, other wise the entry will not be accepted, no exceptions to anybody.

2. Entries must be yours and yours only, no copy written titles allowed. (I will look up the Titles)

3. Is not permitted. No begging people to vote for your title. I have my ways of finding out.

4. Be member to give entry. Anonymous entries will not be accepted and will be ignored.

5. Entry is not owned by you, permission must be granted.

6. have fun with entry and there will always be the next contest, until we get to chapter 30 then it's over.

7. A prize any question will be allowed to ask expect for those concerning Wally (Where, when, who, why etc)

* * *

**!~*~*~!CONTEST NUMBER 2!~*~*~!**

OK so I need a cover for this story, it can be virtually anything, just leave some kind of link, this contest will be judged by me, though I will show the other contestants to everybody else. All entries must be entered before Monday, the winner will be placed on Monday as well (next chapter or the one after)

**!~*~*~!PRIZES FOR CONTEST 2!~*~*~!**

The winner's cover will be used and the winner will also get to ask any question about the story but no questions involving Wally! I am being serious about that, if you try you will lose your one question prize.

**!~*~*~!RULES AND RESTRICTIONS FOR CONTEST 2!~*~*~!**

* * *

1. Entries must be entered by the due date, other wise the entry will not be accepted, no exceptions to anybody.

2. Entries must be yours and yours only, no copy written titles allowed. (I will look up the Titles)

3. Is not permitted. No bribing me, threatening me or anything that involves me getting hurt or hunted down and forced to listen to horrible music...please.

4. Be member to give entry. Anonymous entries will not be accepted and will be ignored.

5. Entry is not owned by you, permission must be granted.

6. Fun with entry and there will always be the next contest, until we get to chapter 30 then it's over.

7. A prize any question will be allowed to ask expect for those concerning Wally (Where, when, who, why etc)

* * *

**!~*~*~!CONTEST NUMBER 3!~*~*~!**

This is the original contest, and the only one that will be continued through out the whole entire story. So this is the one where you answer the question (you have to answer it first and CORRECTLY) so here's the question you all have to answer:

**What's wrong with the real Roy Harper when they finally show him? (Physically) Be SPECIFIC or answer will not be accepted.**

**!~*~*~!PRIZES FOR CONTEST 3!~*~*~!**

You get to ask one question about the story, but I want no Wally related questions, if you ask any Wally related questions then you will get no answer and you will lose your one question prize.

**!~*~*~!RULES AND RESTRICTIONS FOR CONTEST 3!~*~*~!**

1. Answer must be correct, no "What did you mean by this?" and then telling me you actually meant what the real answer was.

2. Answer must be first and correct in order to win, if somebody else has already answered, you can still answer, they might be wrong for all you know.

3. Cheating by getting people to give you the answer and then like entering it first, or getting somebody to give you the answer just because they didn't want to enter...or something like that.

4. Fighting or blaming others (in other words don't be a sore loser)

5. Must be in a review, Private messages will not be accepted no matter who you are or even if the answer is correct and first, if it's not a review it will not be accepted.

6. Have fun, there's always next time, until we get to chapter 30 then cause it's like the last chapter really.

7. Question will be given as a prize but I want no Wally related questions, no joke, if you even try and ask a Wally question then you lose your one question prize.

* * *

**Well that's it I guess, all three contests are now up, please have all submittions in as soon as possible!**

**So I'm sure that's everything...I have contests, new chapter, blah blah I saw the Dark Knight Rises finally blah blah blah I wasn't as happy with it as I was hoping to be... blah blah blah there wasn't enough Batman in it..blah blah yeah that's it! :D leave a review.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	5. Chapter 5: Turning

**Hey guys I'm back! :D So the contest winners are at the bottom, sad to say nobody entered the cover contest /: but oh well, I created my own cover :D**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

Chapter 5: Turning

Mount Justice

June 9th 21:45 EDT

"I'm telling you Nightwing, these kidnappings are getting more and more suspicious." Blue Beetle stated for the millionth time that night.

"Blue has a point." Nightwing stated. "The kidnappings were at an all time high when they started then all of a sudden they stop and now they're starting up again. There is something connecting all of them."

"I'm willing to bet my dish duty that The Light has something to do with this." Cassie piped in.

"Why would The Light want a bunch of snot nosed brats?" Conner glared at Cassie who shrunk back in her seat.

"What would they want with La'gaan?" Megan snapped at Conner in Cassie's slight defense. Everybody groaned at the mention of La'gaan. La'gaan this, La'gaan that, La'gaan everything! Every time the team had a meeting she would bring him up, even when they were off duty she would talk about what he would be doing if he were there at that very moment.

"Well for all we know fish boy could be dead." Conner smirked. Megan narrowed her eyes at him and dropped her hands to her hips, leaning forward a bit.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" she growled. Conner leaned forward, so close, Megan could feel his breath on her skin.

"Maybe." he shouted.

"You jerk!" she shoved him backwards and he hit the ground. Hard. Climbing to his feet he glared at her and walked across the room and away from her.

"We also have to figure out who that chick is." Batgirl brought up, the whole team giving him puzzled looks. "You know, that new girl working with...Kaldur." he finished the last word as if it weren't true. Nightwings eyes went wide behind his mask and he shook his head.

"She isn't a threat to us.**(3)**" he stated in his "no argument allowed" voice. Just then the alarms blared, Nightwing was quick to run to the center of the room where the holographic surveillance cameras normally came up. The screens appeared, blaring as loud as the alarms "Error" written across every screen before they shut off and Nightwing stood in the center of the room, dumbfounded.

Bumblebee dropped to the ground shouting in pain and holding her head.

Everyone stared on until a blurred figure jumped down from the ceiling and kicked Nightwing across the face, sending him stumbling but she quickly landed behind him and side swept his feet, sending him to the ground. She straddled him and was quick to lean forward and whisper "Play along." before stuffing something in his mouth. He swallowed and felt no different. "Sorry." she mumbled before bringing her staff to his head and knocking him out.

Kaldur was quick to set off the BF7 and Blue Beetle fell to his knees holding his head.

Batgirl jumped at him but he ducked out of her punch, Wonder girl flying at him, he flipped backwards. Conner came at him from behind but he used Conner momentum and body weight to send him over his shoulders and into Blue Beetle who had yet to move. Lucky for him, Impulse, Beast Boy and Robin hadn't been in the cave**(1).** Bumblebee was down and so was Blue Beetle, that only left him with Superboy, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, and Miss M.

Batgirl threw a bomb pellet at him but he dodged and flipped forward his leg posed to kick her shoulder but she dodged and grabbed his ankle, sending him into the nearby wall. He got back up and went quickly into hand to hand combat with Conner, not letting him strike his body seeing as the boy had super strength. He used his punches against him. Every time Conner sent a left punch, Kaldur sent him a right punch. This went on until Wonder Girl sent a punch to Kaldur's back but he had ducked in time to get Wonder Girl to punch Superboy in the abdomen.

"Enough!" Megan shouted and sent Kaldur flying into the wall, holding him up with her telekinesis. "Tell us what you know and do for The Light!" she shouted, her cape flying around behind her in some nonexistent wind.

"Calm down Megan...we don't want him to become brain dead!" Conner shouted.

"He's a monster! A villain! Our enemy!" she shouted, Kaldur began to go wide eyed as Megan forced her way into his mind. She begun to look through the memories and was near finding the one where he planed everything with Nightwing, that is until Tigress sent a blow to Megan and she lost all focus. Conner turned and ran at Tigress but she swiftly threw herself into the air while holding Conner's shoulder then she landed near Kaldur, she grabbed the FC1 and activated it. Megan stayed on the ground, sweating and shaking.

"You'll pay for that!" Conner shouted and ran at her full force.

"No I won't." Tigress dodged and her foot tripped him, sending him into the wall. "Oops, did I forget to move my foot?" she grinned as Conner sat there in a daze before his eyes shut. Cassie grabbed a hold of Tigress by the neck but she doubled forward and sent Cassie to the floor, Tigress rolling on top of her. Cassie grunted in slight pain and dropped her hold on Tigress. Batgirl flew down from the ceiling and sent Tigress flying forward.

Tigress got to her hands and knees slowly, pain shooting up and down her abdomen. "Fuck..." she whispered, a hand held tightly to her abdomen. She was gasping for air and Batgirl came to stand beside her.

"Tell us what you're here for." Batgirl growled in a nearly as scary as batman voice. Tigress gasped for air and lifted her head slowly to look at Batgirl.

"No." she gasped and dropped down as Kaldur sent a kick to Batgirls back and she flew forward, landing near Tigress.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked as Tigress held her hurting abdomen tightly.

"N-nothing." she stood, forcing herself to hide her pain. She walked to Batgirls side, picking up a forgotten scare on the floor. She tied Batgirls arms together and flipped her other. Batgirl was in a daze and her nose was a little bloody from the sudden impact her face had with the hard floor.

"I have a short message for your precious mentor 'Batman'." Tigress whispered. "Tell him to watch out for Nightwing. Because things could...turn at any moment." she finished and punched Batgirl hard in the nose, knocking her out.

"Where is Nightwing?" Kaldur questioned.

"Hall." Tigress answered. She walked out and sure enough, there laid Nightwing passed out on the ground. "He should be waking up soon." Tigress said crossing her arms and standing in front of Nightwing.

"What do we tell him?" Kaldur questioned, his own arms crossed across his chest.

"Just follow my lead." she answered.

!~*~*~!Nightwing!~*~*~!

The throbbing pain in Nighwings head woke him up quickly, it sure wasn't the best thing to wake up to. He groaned and pried his eyes open slowly, a little shocked at the sight that was waiting for him when he woke up. There stood Artemis in disguise and Kaldur in his full uniform, helmet included. Artemis' face became lit like a Christmas tree when she saw he was awake.

Nightwing was about to speak to them like they were friends and still on the same team but then he remembered, the League would most likely watch the surveillance camera's after they explained what happened to them.

"What the hell are you doing this for?" Nightwing spat out, thinking they would catch on to the fact he was trying to get information out of them without anybody becoming suspicious.

"Surveillance." Kaldur answered then turned to walk away. Tigress smiled down at Nightwing.

"Don't worry bird brain, we didn't do any...permanent damage to your team." she grinned.

"This isn't right!" he shouted at them, getting a strange and horrible feeling about all of this. It felt all too real, and it sure didn't seem like an act.

"Well I guess things change, after all a Tigress can't be contained and bossed around for l-long." she stuttered her last word as a sudden wave of pain passed through her. Nightwing raised an eyebrow but she was quick to bring back her poker face. She turned to walk away, following after Kaldur.

"This is so not happening...I definitely don't feel the aster..."

!~*~*~!Kaldur!~*~*~!

He walked into the main room first and looked at his old team mates. Bumblebee was on the ground...twitching...? Maybe he should have just taken her down instead of implanting some sort of mind chip that could probably have killed her...

Blue Beetle was on the ground, passed out and out of his armor, he was just an average kid. He looked like he had a happy life before all of this superhero stuff came full force at him. From what he had heard, the scarab had forced itself onto the boys back and had remained there.

Batgirl was on the floor, arms tied behind her back, blood trickling down her nose. She was a good fighter, always one to pick a fight first, she was trained by Batman himself (obviously) and along side Nightwing, maybe she even knew his secret identity, something nobody knew still (except maybe Wally).

Conner was in the large crater in the wall, rumble coating his black shirt and blue jeans. He even looked angry in his sleep...

Megan was in the fire cage and looked like she was about to pass out. Maybe he should let her out before she died...he would never live with himself...the way Artemis can knowing she had blood on her hands. He walked to the fire cage and shut it off knowing it would never power up again after being shut down.

He grabbed Megan by the shirt, knowing she was much too weak to use any form of telekinesis on him. He brought her near his face and stared at her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"W-where is...is he?" she asked.

"Who?" he growled. She pouted as if saying the name would hurt her more.

"La'gaan." she cried, tears filling her eyes. Kaldur put the pieces together, he knew they were dating, she was worried about him, after all if had been months since she last saw her boyfriend.

"Him." he started, remembering what his father planned on doing to Lagoon Boy. "He's alright." Megan's face physically softened and her tears escaped a bit but she nodded ready to thank him. "For now." he said throwing her to the ground. She let out a pained sob but she didn't move. Tigress walked up beside him and they nodded, leaving out through the cave exit instead of the air vents.

!~*~*~!Cassie!~*~*~! **(2)**

Cassie stared as Kaldur grabbed Megan from the fire cage.

"Now why would he set her free..?" she questioned herself. She shrugged and watched ready to attack should her try and...well kill her off or anything, but for now she had to stay hidden, after all it was two against one, and they had just taken out the whole team. She watched as Kaldur spoke to Megan, not being able to hear anything.

Megan started to tear up in the eyes and Cassie's fists twitched, what was he saying to her? She went wide eyed as Kaldur threw Megan to the floor and began to walk away, the other chick joining him. What was her name? Whatever, was she the same girl from before? The first one wore a similar outfit to that of Black Manta but this one looked like a tiger in more than one way, the colors, mask and a few stripes she had on her mask. Maybe that was her name, Tiger, or Tigra, or Tigress? Yeah that sounded right, Tigress.

So this girl could be the same one from before. Cassie thought it all out, maybe she got tired of being a 'cheap' copy of the better one (boy did Cassie know how that felt and maybe a lot of other members of the team). Either way this girl was a lot more than Nightwing gave her credit for.

This girl had managed to get into the cave with out being detected until the alarms blared but by then it had been way too late.

She had been able to take down Nightwing, after _surprising_ him! For crying out loud, not even Batgirl could surprise him that way!

She had even taken down _Batgirl_! Conner, Megan, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee! Well, Kaldur did help with all of that, but still! They didn't get enough credit for everything. Nightwing was hiding something, he had been making sure that those two had little to no attention from the team. Could Nightwing be working with them? Was he some sort of Mole!

Cassie shook her head, she was thinking nonsense now. But she knew one thing for sure. This girl, she definitely is a lot.

And she _was_ a threat to them. **(3)**

* * *

**The end of chapter five!**

**(1)You'll find out in the next chapter why Impulse, Beast Boy and Robin weren't in this chapter, but let me give you a little hint, it has something to do with the fact that they're all young...**

**(2)Cassie! OK guys remember, I never stated that Cassie had been knocked out or tied up or anything, I just said that she grunted in pain, she got away after that, because Batgirl had been defeated. **

**(3)You have to remember how near the beginning Nightwing clearly stated "She is no threat to us."**

* * *

**Titles to pick from:**

"**Life is Twisted" By: Wallart plus Flinx equals war **

"**Not so Happily After" By: Multicoloredclay**

"**The Secret" By: Multicoloredclay**

"**Breaking Point" By: lolmak**

"**Change in the Tides" By: The Goddess of Percabeth**

**So those are the titles that got entered, if you could PLEASE vote for the one you like as a title? I'll updated again on Thursday maybe, with a new titles and a new cover.**

* * *

**Winner for contest number 3:**

**Congrats to multicoloredclay who answered the question correctly first, and here's the deal guys, everybody was saying left arm but it was actually his right arm and right below the elbow.**

**So now that those three contest are over.**

* * *

**READ**

**THIS**

**NEW CONTEST**

**So this is the contest that I'll be continuing through out the whole story. And well a different question each chapter, if you answer if correctly then you get to ask one question about the story but no questions involving Wally.**

"In what episode does Megan tell Superboy 'I like your shirt.'?"

**So just answer that in a review and first one to answer correctly wins.**

**Yeah that's just about it... oh guys I want to start a new story soon and it won't be another one of those happy ending stories, this one will have a sad ending... i'm pretty messed up.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Late update, long chapter! Congrats to S. S. Pie who won the last contest!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets

Mount Justice

June 9th 22:13 EDT

"Wow, we're gone for a few hours and this place falls apart!" Garfield laughed, Robin shooting him a glare. "I was just teasing." he mutters.

"Look!" Impulse shouts then dashes forward to see Blue Beetle on the floor passed out. "Blue!" he shouts shaking the Hispanic boy violently.

"Wow man! I don't need my brain banging into my skull." Jaime growls shoving Impulse off him with a groan of pain. "What happened?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"We kind of were hoping you could tell us that?" Garfield pointed out. Jaime narrowed his eyes at nothing then shook his head and glanced at Robin.

"It's mostly a blur. I just remember the alarms going off, Nightwing was surprised, by the way I had no idea that guy had a shocked face..." Robin shook his hands impatiently signaling him to continue with the story. "Anyways, the alarms went off and Aqualad came out of no where! Well that was after Bee fell to the ground for like no reason... Bee!" he shouted and jumped to his feet and racing to where she had fallen and still laid.

"What is going on!?" Robin growled. "That's really all I remember, because after that some frequencies went off that messed with the uh... Beetle suit and caused me to fall over in pain then Superboy over there crashed into me and I passed out."

"You guys have great timing you know that?" they turned to see Wonder Girl standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest. "If you had shown up just a few minutes earlier we could have taken them out and gotten some info out of them!" Cassie shouted in anger.

"Well we're sorry the team doesn't seem to trust us enough to let us stay at some meetings!" Robin shot back his face flushing red in anger.

"They could of killed us off and you wouldn't have known." Cassie huffed.

"You know what?" Robin shouted a laugh in his voice. "You're being way out of character! The Cassie I know wouldn't scream at us the way you are!" he jammed his finger into her chest and her expression faltered before she sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she muttered. "Sorry did I hear that right?" Robin put a hand behind his ear and she sneered at him.

"Don't make me repeat it." she turned and ran towards Megan who was still on the ground sobbing. "Megan!" she dropped to her side and turned her over to see her tear stained face.

"Cassie!" she sobbed sitting up and throwing her arms around Wonder Girl. "C-cassie!" she sobbed again.

"What happened? What did he say to you?" she asked as she patted Megan's hair.

"H-he...said La'gaan w-was fine..." she sobbed.

"So what's the prob with that?" Cassie questioned.

"F-for now." she brook into a bigger sob and Cassie, although she didn't like Lagoon boy, felt herself gasp. Would they truly kill him off?

"What happened?" Garfield asked as he hugged his 'sister'.

"I'll tell you later, just comfort her for now." Cassie stood up and Garfield began to talk to his sister.

"So where's everybody else?" Impulse asked.

"Bee," Cassie pointed to Bumble Bee who was on the floor behind the coach. "Blue she pointed at Jaime who was using his suit to try and find something wrong in Bee's head. "Megan." she pointed to a sobbing martian in the arms of her shape shifting brother. "Batgirl." who laid on the ground passed out and arms tied, blood trickling down her face. "Superboy." she pointed to a large hole in the wall where legs were dangling from the hole. "And I have no idea where Nightwing is..." she admitted.

"What?" Robin shouted. "You mean you haven't bothered to not only look for Nightwing but help the rest of the team?" he accused.

"Excuse me but where were you when all of this happened?" she shouted.

"Banned from the mountain because _somebody_thinks Gar, Impulse and I are big mouths!" he shouted. "And if you ask me I think you should be the one banned from big missions like these! You are so reckless!" Cassie huffed and turned away. "Where are you going!?" Robin shouted his left eye twitching under his mask.

"Away from you!" she shouted and smashed the first door she saw down and walked into the hall.

"Good." Robin crossed his arms and not soon after a loud shriek from Cassie followed. "Cassie!" he shouted before racing out the door and down the hall. He spotted her crouching over something on the ground and when he got close enough he realized it was Nightwing.

"Who could have possibly knocked Nightwing out?" Robin cackled, seeing as Nightwing had no visible injuries just a forming bruise on his cheek the size of a foot.

"Tigress." Cassie explained.

"Care to tell me who she is?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"She's the same girl who's always been at Aqualad's side, she is the same girl who's been helping him and making us think she _'not a threat to us'_ but she really is now that we've seen her true colors and abilities." Cassie muttered.

"Whoa wait, you mean she has abilities? No wonder she was able to take out Nightwing, she had an advantage." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Not those kind of abilities." she sighed. "And here I thought you were smarter than that, what I meant was she has pretty good hacking skills if she was able to turn off all alarms until she set them off to surprise us, then she was able to take out Nightwing in like three moves." Cassie explained.

"You guys are giving me a...headache." Nightwing muttered.

"Nightwing!" Robin tackled him and earned a groan and smack to the head.

"Get off me, you might be small but your heavy." Nightwing complained as he sat up, Robin huffed and Cassie giggled at his comment. "Where's everybody else?" he asked.

"They're all fine, nobody was taken hostage but they do seem to be injured but not seriously." Cassie assured him.

"Good," he stood up and followed Robin and Cassie into the living room which was now destroyed. "Role call in five." he announced seeing as everybody except for Conner were up.

It took them five whole minutes to wake up Conner, in the end it turns out it only takes a bucket of cold water to wake him up and attack the nearest person who just so happened to be Robin.

The team stood at the now working center room, a large round table placed there and everybody sitting down.

"I find it hard to believe two normal people managed to defeat a team of super powered hero's." Gar admitted to the team.

"They did have weapons hermano. They used some kind of frequency machine thingy on me." Jaime pointed out. "Not to mention the bug in Bee's head."

"That stuff hurts real bad, I had no idea what was going on and I just felt a lotta pain." Bee stated.

"Quiet." Nightwing growled and looked back down at the screen he was typing on.

"What's he doing?" Cassie asked a very angry Batgirl.

"How should I know?" she snapped.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Cassie joked. Batgirl sent her a glare and Cassie suddenly lost her sense of laughter. "Sorry." she muttered.

"It's fine." Batgirl sighed. "I'm just mad that they actually managed to take down our whole team after taking down our defense and alarms, not to mention they took Nightwing out in like four moves! Not even the team members can do that." she crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat. "Just mad." she restated.

"Role call." Nightwing muttered. Every set of eyes turned to look at him. "I'll call your name, you say here and any injuries you might have."

"Got it." the whole team answered.

"Bumblebee."

"Here, no injuries just a headache."

"Blue Beetle."

"Here, and same." Nightwing shot him a glare. "I mean just a headache."

"Beast Boy."

"Here, but seeing as how I'm a 'big mouth' I wasn't here during the fight." he crossed his arms.

"Wonder Girl."

"Here, and just a few bruises here and there." she answered looking at the markings on her arms.

"Superboy."

"Here, and nothing."

"Miss Martian."

"H-here, and just some s-small burns." she sniffled a few times between her words but was understood.

"Robin."

"Here, but yet another 'big mouth' so I have no problems with my ego." he shot Batgirl and Cassie a glare but they just huffed.

"Batgirl."

"Here and no injuries."

"Just a deflated ego." Robin growled under his breath to Impulse who tried to hide his snicker.

"You wanna go pretty boy?" Batgirl snapped at Robin.

"I would but I might kill your ego!" Robin shot back smacking his hands onto the table.

"Jerk!" Batgirl growled before lunging forward at him. He ducked and she rolled on the ground before spinning and blocking his left kick.

"Enough!" Nightwing shouted. "Batgirl to your seat! Robin not another word!" the team remained silent as the bat family eyed each other before everybody sat back down. Normally the team was calm and like a family but at the moment everybody was thinking the same thing, maybe there was a yet another mole on the team.

"Impulse." Nightwing continued.

"Here and no injuries, I think you know my reasoning." he sighed.

"What about you Nightwing? Any injuries? A damaged ego?" Cassie questioned. "It seemed a bit suspicious that you just so happened to be in the hallway alone, instead of the meeting room with everybody else." she growled.

"What are you getting at?" Nightwing asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she growled.

"This is getting us no where! Pointing fingers will help nobody!" Nightwing snapped scaring the whole team.

"No of course not! But the mole leaving the team now would!" Cassie snapped.

"So now you think I'm a mole?!" Nightwing cackled. "How stupid could you be?"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Cassie shrieked.

"It's no secret!" Robin muttered.

"Enough." everybody turned to see Conner glaring at them all. "This is going to get nobody anywhere! Nightwing can't be a mole seeing as how he's been on this team the longest. He could have gotten rid of us and he wouldn't have been attacked as well." Conner pointed out and everybody just shrugged. "It can't be Impulse seeing as how he's from the future, if he was evil he probably would have known how to take us down and would have by now. After all he does know how everything plays out already." the team began to tense up as he began to eliminate team members possibilities of being moles. "Cassie has a code she lives by, she would be severally punished if she were to break it, plus we all know she isn't very good at lying." Conner stated and nightwing frowned as he looked at Cassie, feeling slightly bad for having fought with her.

"Batgirl and Robin couldn't be a mole either because they grew up with Nightwing and Batman, they live by the same code as Nightwing." Conner continued. "Garfield is just a kid and not to mention that The Light killed off his mom and destroyed his home. So why on earth would he work with them?" they all frowned seeing as how the possibilities were becoming less and less. "La'gaan couldn't be it seeing as how we have no idea where he even is right now, plus he doesn't know any of our weaknesses except for Megan's." he growled.

"That doesn't mean he couldn't be a mole!" Garfield shouted.

"He's going to be killed! Why would they kill him if he could be of use!" Megan shouted and everybody got quiet.

"About time..." Conner hissed only to earn a glare from Megan.

"What about you Megan?" he questioned. "Could you be a mole?" Conner questioned.

"What?" Megan hissed.

"You heard me." he answered. "After all you had no problem trying to erase my own memories!" he reminded her.

"I told you I wish I hadn't done that!" Megan cried.

"But you did!" Conner shouted.

"I'm not a mole." she growled and stormed out of the room.

"So we have one possibility." Impulse announced.

"Impulse, wouldn't it be easier if...I don't know... you told us who the mole is?" Gar rose his eyebrow and questioned him.

"Yeah it would but every things changed so much that I'm pretty sure everything from my future is different..." Impulse explained. "See I was only suppose to come back and change Neutrons future which would affect...my um future." he tried to explain without giving too much away.

"Ok well was there ever a mole in your future?" Conner questioned.

"Yeah actually there were three but they aren't who you would expect but that future can't be true seeing as how one of them is dead and the other is the reason she is and the other was attacked by the one who killed the first one..if that makes sense?" Conner watched Impulse in confusion until he recalled who was dead and who had killed her.

"Nightwing!" he shouted and looked at him. He went wide eyed and shook his head.

"No! No way am I a mole!" he spat out.

"and no way could Artemis be one too, she's dead." Batgirl pointed out.

"Wow I gave a lot away..." Impulse mumbled.

"But Aqualad could always be a mole, after all he knew most of our weaknesses! He did work with all of us except for Bumblebee and Jaime." Cassie stated.

"But I remember I think my grandpa told me that Wally told him something about Artemis going undercover for us. She was a mole but actually she was pretending to be on the side of The Light but something about being in disguise. But of course that time line is probably gone since Wally's missing and back then he was actually back on the team, I remember he told me. But since he's missing, and Artemis is dead then that line is wrong and I remember Aqualad was actually a good guy but then Aqualad killed Artemis now so maybe he's truly evil since in my future nobody ever mentioned Aqualad killing Artemis..."

"I have a headache." Garfield announced.

"It doesn't matter." Nightwing stood up and walked towards the exit. "I'm going to get some air, when I come back I want this team to be a team again and I want this place clean." the door slammed behind him and everybody glanced around the room.

"Sure he leaves us with the cleaning." Cassie tried to joke.

"No he left you guys with it." Batgirl and Robin made a beeline for the zeta tubes but Batgirl turned. "After all we do have patrol in Gotham tonight seeing as how Batman is gone for now." they exited and left Bee, Blue, Cassie and Gar to clean since Conner had mysteriously disappeared while everybody was watching the two bat kids leave.

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 9th 22:13 EDT

Tigress groaned in slight pain as she got off the small Manta Sub.

"Are you alright?" one of the guards asked.

"Fine!" she growled and pushed past him, Kaldur right behind her.

"Did you get harmed?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, really." they walked down the hall.

"Manta, Tigress." they turned to see a guard walking towards them. "The Light wishes to speak to you." they both nodded and head to the meeting room. Walking into the dark room they stood in the center of the room on the round platform, seven screens lighting up.

"Tigress, Manta." Queen bee spoke. "We are amazed that you managed to take the whole team down and use only limited amount of the weapons we gave you." she continued.

"It wasn't that hard." Tigress admitted. "Nightwing was probably the easiest one to take down." Tigress laughed.

"Of course, and now we have some thing to show to you." Lex spoke up. "The partner." Tigress and Kaldur went wide eyed and looked around until they saw a moving shadow. Soon a large grinning man came out. Tigress stared until she realized he looked like Blue Beetle but his suit was black instead of blue.

"He looks like Blue Beetle." Tigress pointed out.

"That's because I'm...closely related." the man spoke in a deep gravely voice.

"How so?" Tigress sneered, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm Black Beetle, and let's just say I have a similar scarab." he explained.

"There we go again with a scarab, I still have no idea what a dumb scarab is!" Tigress grumbled.

"Of course, Black Beetle won't be the partner the hero's will be after." Vandal spoke up. Tigress rose an eyebrow and glanced at him.

"How?"

"You see, we thought of...everything. We have a distraction partner." Tigress and Kaldur turned to see another man walk out of the shadows. A sword in hand and what looked like a bo staff strapped to his back. He had what looked like snow white hair pulled back into a ponytail similar to the one Artemis use to wear, his mask was orange and black his suit a full body orange and mostly black suit. Tigress stared, he really looked like a serious killer... The man caught her stare and his eyes shone with a mischievous grin behind them. Tigress felt sick to her stomach before looking away back to the screens.

"Deathstroke**(1)** at your serves." the mans voice echoed around the room, sending shivers down her back. Kaldur glanced at the man and stared hard, he didn't think they would actually show them the partners, much less let them in on more of the plan.

"So why exactly do you need a distraction partner?" Tigress asked. A few laughs and giggles were heard behind the screens before somebody finally spoke up, and it wasn't who she wanted to speak up, and to make things worse his hand dropped on her shoulder and pulled her close.

"If they're coming after me thinking I am the partner, nobody will suspect him." he growled into her ear while pointing at Black Beetle who was grinning wildly at them. Tigress growled and shoved the mans hand off her shoulder then pushed him backwards.

"Don't touch me." Kaldur stepped between them and shot her a warning glare before he glanced back at the two partners.

"Black Beetle will be building certain machines for us while Deathstroke will be creating diversions any way he can." Ra's continued.

"That's great and all." Tigress began. "But I don't want to end up working with them, if that isn't too much to ask." she spat out with venom and shot Deathstroke a glare which he returned with a gleaming grin in his eyes.

"If circumstances call for it, you will work with them." Vandal growled. Tigress crossed her arms and grumbled some foul language in Vietnamese.

"Whatever, meeting ended." she snapped before storming out of the meeting room followed by a very amused Kaldur.

"Me or you?" he questioned, the usual question to who goes out to see Nightwing, since if they made the question any longer people would begin to catch on.

"Me." and the usual answer given. Kaldur nodded before handing her the key and walking off to his room on the second floor. Tigress made her way to the first floor, the lowest of them all. The guards nodded, knowing she normally went for a ride at this time. Placing the key in the engine she started it up and was soon speeding through the waters and down to the docks where she normally met with Nightwing.

After waiting for a few minutes somebody finally cleared their throats. She turned half expecting to see Deathstroke there for some odd reason, but was all too relieved to see Nightwing standing there with an odd expression. She couldn't help it when she raced into his arms and held on to him tight. He held her tight and felt her shiver before he let her go and glanced into her eyes.

"Why?" he whispered and she looked away.

"Don't worry, I didn't turn." she growled bitterly. "I had to do that, I didn't have time to call and warn you...I'm sorry." she whispered. "It's just like the other times when Kaldur and I would attack during missions without warning you."

"Yeah but during those you didn't knock me out and take me down in four moves." he snapped.

"Three." she whispered. He growled and she shrugged throwing her hands up in mock defense. "Not my fault your ego is easily bruised."

"What is it with everybody and the ego today?" he snapped. "I just don't want you doing that again please."

"What afraid that if I truly turned then you'd be on the losing team?" she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No, I'm afraid if you turned I'd have to take you down." he spoke slowly and softly.

"That's so not it!" Tigress shrieked.

"You wouldn't know!" Nightwing snapped. Tigress huffed and looked away before sighing and dropping her hands to her side, her head dropping and mood crumbling.

"Look at us..." she whispered and Nightwing rose an eyebrow. "We're fighting and we're on the same team..." she paused and looked at his face. "Wally would have hated this." Nightwing forced a weak smile.

"Wally wouldn't have let you come in the first place." they both chuckled and Tigress nodded. "So..." tigress glanced at him before he spoke again "What's up with the Tigress outfit...kind makes you look more intimidating..." he joked a little.

"I don't know, it was on sale so I got it..." she joked with a sparkle of joy in her eyes. "Just kidding, I wanted to be more original than the whole 'Red Manta' thing, you know?" he nodded knowing all to well, Batman had wanted Robin to become a Batman one day.

"Know the feeling all too well." they smiled weakly and Tigress removed her mask to reveal the paled face behind it, the darkened blonde hair, the dulled and worn out gray eyes that should have had a cheerful, childish like gleam to them. All in all, this girl wore a mask.

She shivered slightly when Nightwings hands were placed on either side of her face and they turned her head so she was facing him.

"I'll protect you the way Wally would have..." he whispered, he stared at her before removing the necklace from around her neck for a moment. He stared as the real Artemis showed, her hair a full out sun blonde, gleaming gray eyes but her skin remained a pale tan color. Artemis shivered a little when she realized Nightwings face was closer than she felt comfortable with.

Being quick, she grabbed the necklace and put it back on before turning her back to him. She pulled her mask on and sighed.

"There's a chip in you..in your arm.

_!~*~*~!_

_Nightwing was surprised when a foot was slapped across his face taking him by surprise, the world spun for a second but that was more than enough for his attacker as a foot swept his feet from the floor and he was sent forward, he managed to turn in mid air and landed on his back with a thud, a body being quick and landing on top of him. He huffed and managed to see Artemis as she whispered something in his ear. He didn't manage to hear but something was shoved in his mouth, knowing Artemis, she wouldn't poison him, he slowly swallowed and went wide eyed when she brought the end of her bo staff to his head. Of course he didn't feel it for some odd reason but he sure did black out._

_He had remained knocked out as Kaldur fought the rest of the team and Tigress pulled him into the hall._

_Tigress worked quick as she slit his arm open and shoved the chip in, wincing herself thinking if he would be in pain when he woke up and the pill wore off. After all the pill was suppose to shut down most of the nerves that sent pain waves to the brain. After having shoved the chip in she used the small device Lex had given her to close off any wounds in a matter of seconds. Something about alien technology saving lives. She shrugged and closed it up, leaving him there on the ground. She ran back in to the living room only to see Megan holding Kaldur with her telekinesis and a pained expression on his face._

"_she'll find it for sure..." she thought to herself as the memories of the plans forming and being told by Nightwing rushed to mind. She was quick to run forward and back flip in the air, sending her foot to Megan's shoulder..._

_!~*~*~!_

"What?" Nightwing spat out surprised.

"Just...watch out, if you begin to do stuff you don't have control over...just get some large jolt of electricity and it should shut off." she sighed and ran to the mini Manta sub and was soon out of sight. Nightwing stared at the water as she disappeared into it.

"What the hell!" he screamed out and turned around sending a fist into the nearby warehouse. _'I frightened her...'_ he thought to himself. _'Did I really just try to kiss her!?'_ he cursed at his self in his head. "Stupid!" he screamed out before heading back to the mountain.

!~*~*~!

"I can not believe I had to clean most of this place!" Gar shouted as he threw the mop back into the bucket of dirty gray water. "Blah." he growled as the water splashed on him. He changed to his monkey human form and quickly climbed up the walls and cleaned off some pizza that had gotten there when Conner came out for a snack and Gar attempted to get him to help clean but he refused, Jaime had smacked his head and Conner had turned around to throw his pizza at him but Jaime had ducked and the pizza hit the back of Megan's head and she turned around and threw the pizza back but Conner ducked and Gar was quick to follow causing the pizza to fly at Bee but Megan sent it up and it stuck to the wall. After that everybody who was in the living room, Garfield, Conner, Megan, Jaime, Cassie, Bart and Karen laughed it out, seeing as how Robin and Batgirl were on patrol and Nightwing had snapped and left.

Garfield jumped back to the ground and sighed.

"Finally." he laughed.

"Robin B20 Batgirl-"

"They're home!" Gar shouted before the machine finished announcing their arrival. The rest of the team, Karen Cassie and Megan rushed from their spot on the coach to the zeta tubes, cans of silly string in hand, Conner and Jaime ran up with bucket of washable body glue and Bart was quick to run by with feathers. Conner and Jaime throwing the glue, Bart splashing on the feathers and the girls spraying cans of silly string, all the while Garfield laughing and snapping pictures.

"Gross!" Batgirl shrieked as she narrowed her eyes at the whole team.

"We thought if you were gonna be chickens about cleaning up the place then you should dress the part too." Garfield laughed out.

"Well Gar is the one who came up with the idea." Cassie laughed knowing that if they didn't make a 'sacrifice' they would all pay the price.

"Yeah! Wait what?" Gar turned to face the laughing team as Robin and Batgirl snapped their attention to a wide eyed shape shifter.

"You are so dead dude." Jaime laughed and Gar just nodded.

"I think you should run now." Megan giggled.

"Noted..." Gar turned his back to them. "Ah!" he shrieked and transformed into a tiger then bolted down to the exit only to have the door swing open and Nightwing to walk in. Gar shrieked and came to a halt behind Nightwing and transformed into his full human form. "Nightwing! They! Want! To! Kill! Me!" he screeched. Nightwing turned to look at the angry 'chickens' once called Robin and Batgirl. He couldn't help the smile that cracked on to his face, soon he was covering up his laughter with his hand until he broke out into a full blown laughing fit. Batgirl pouted and Robin crossed his arms, grumbling to himself.

"O-ok...What...what happened?" he laughed as the rest of the team walked out.

"They left before helping us clean." Cassie stated.

"So we decided if they would be chicken they should dress the part." Conner restated what Garfield had said earlier to the angry birds.

"Well Garfield came up with the idea." Megan laughed.

"And here I thought I would come home to ashes, instead I come home to Batman's proteges covered in feathers and," he picked at a pink silly string, "colorful silly string?" Karen nodded in childish delight. "Glad to see everybody acting like a family again." they all smiled slightly.

"So they won't kill me?" Gar questioned.

"Not tonight." Nightwing smiled.

"Noted..." Gar sighed when he caught on to the second meaning of Nightwing 'comforting' statement, not tonight, so it could be tomorrow, or the next day or the next.

"Now, not to rain on anybodies parade or anything..." Nightwing began.

"Here we go again." Conner sighed. Everybody scattered and made their way to the joined living room and kitchen.

"We're going to need back up." everybody turned to look at him and he nodded. "Any help we could use. The Justice League has their own problems so at the moment, we can't call on their help." everybody nodded and then Megan jumped up.

"What about Tu-" she stopped herself remembering how Tula was...dead. Every bodies expressions went sour. Nobody liked talking about Tula's death, it was horrible, the worst way for a water breather to die...fire. The plane wasn't suppose to be shot at, it was Megan's job to have covered Tula but something had gone wrong in Megan's own plane and she had fled quickly just as it blew, Tula was soon shot at when Megan's plane was spotted. Megan had been told to rush in and get her. She nodded and raced at the Plane, nobody able to see. The plane had blown up and Megan had been on the ground as it blew. Face tear stained and eyes burning with fury. She hadn't forgiven herself, thinking she had been the reason Tula was gone. They hadn't wanted to send Tula in to the sky but seeing as how every body else was forced to go somewhere else where they would do more, and Kaldur had been sent into the waters himself. Tula had been the last choice and was the one to pay the price for a mistake nobody could take the blame for.

"Garth would be a great choice." Conner reminded them that Garth had been another person to help out from time to time while Tula had been a more permanent member, and was later replaced by La'gaan**(2)** Kaldur of course didn't like that, and to make matters worse, he had later found out his father was Manta.

"What about Speedy?" Batgirl asked, having taken most of the silly string and feathers off but still covered in body glue.

"He's being retrained by Green Arrow." everybody turned to see Mal walk in from the cave entrance.

"Mal!" Karen shouted and ran at him.

"I was only gone for the day..." Mal stated slightly confused.

"A big day." Karen sighed.

"Should I-"

"No." the team echoed together knowing Karen would tell him later what had happened during the day.

"Ok, oh what about Red Arrow?" Megan asked.

"Uh, he was kind of captured by The Light...a while ago..." Everybody went wide eyed and dropped their jaws.

"Let me guess, the 'not a threat to us' girl did it?" Cassie questioned and Nightwing gave her a cheeky smile and nodded. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Well this girl is narrowing our chances down! I bet she even got Jade and Lian." Cassie scoffed.

"Maybe just a little." Nightwing whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me! The only people I can remember ever taking Jade down are Nightwing, Artemis, Wally sometimes and Roy! Not to mention Roy did it in an unprofessional way that resulted in Lian!"

"She got Jade." Nightwing said.

"Oh so you saved Lian?" Cassie continued. Nightwings expression told everything. Everybody gasped and Megan shook her head.

"No..." Megan whispered. "No she didn't!" she screamed. "She killed her off?" Megan screeched.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell the team." Nightwing sighed.

"So how did you plan on telling us, or did you plan on it at all?" Batgirl narrowed her eyes in question.

"I like to think I would have." Nightwing stood up and walked to the hallway exit that was now rebuilt. "Call Garth."

!~*~*~!

Mount Justice

June 10th 9:00EDT

"Garth is here!" Gar shouted as he ran through the halls, Garth following behind him.

"Slow it down Gar, I'm a swimmer not a runner!" Garth panted as Gar finally came to a halt and Garth nearly collided with him. The whole team was sitting in the kitchen, Conner was watching the television with Mal, some music video's playing, Megan and Karen were cooking breakfast while Batgirl and Cassie watched in amazement, Robin was fighting a dummy and Nightwing was searching some stuff on the large computer.

"Garth is here!" Gar shouted as loud as he could, everybody smiled and walked over. Megan stood to the side with a guilty expression plastered to her face.

"It wasn't your fault." Nightwing said as he stood next to her.

"I know." Nightwing's face faltered when he heard that, she had never before denied it wasn't her fault, even when others attempted to take the blame, she would always bring it back to herself.

"What?" Nightwing questioned, he had spoken slightly louder than he had intended and the rest of the team was staring at him. Megan began to walk to the other hallway.

"I have secret plans of my own..." everybody stared and soon their expressions turned to shock, their faces paled like they had just seen a ghost. They might as well have though.

Because there stood Tula.**(3)**

**Shocker much? I hope so. And by the way, no this will not be ArtemisxNightwing, or what's it called? Traught? I don't know, but no that's not what this will be about, this is strictly spitfire! Boo hoo.**

* * *

**(1)I had actually originally planed on using Deathstroke as the real partner, but when the trailer came out and people kept saying that Black Beetle was the real partner I was like well OK then Deathstroke can be the distraction!**

**(2)I got this idea from Xmarksthespot who used La'gaan to replace Tula, after all I did some research and it turns out Tula was actually on the team during a period of time, and Xmarksthespot just put that La'gaan had 'replaced' her and I thought it was a great idea. So you guys should also check out her story it's really great.**

**(3)Shocker! :o**

* * *

**OK guys, you might want an explanation to why I didn't update until tonight?! If you don't then skip to the contest!**

**OK well my mom was in the hospital Thursday and I didn't have time to update or finish writing the chapter (I had written half of it Wednesday) and well she went to the hospital again this morning and then we went uniform shopping since school starts this upcoming Monday...well it's 9:40pm and I finally got to finish writing this chapter (which is 10 pages long...)**

* * *

**THIS**

**IS**

**THE**

**FREAKING**

**CONTEST**

**IF**

**YOU**

**NEEDED**

**TO**

**KNOW**

**Yeah I might have over done it a little bit but whatever lol.**

**Congrats to S. S Pie who won the question contest. She answered first. I also wanted to clear up some things on the contest, there is only one winner per chapter...lol sorry I realized I confused some people with this so I thought I should clarify that! I also posted the rules to all contests on my profile.**

**So here's the new question:**

"In what chapter does Artemis say 'We'll get daddy back.'?"

**PS. This question is about the story, I want to see if people are paying attention!**

**Small Hint: It's before Chapter Four. So the possibilities are 1, 2, 3.**

* * *

**Results of the title giving contest!**

**Well here are the votes:**

"**Life is Twisted" By: Wallart plus Flinx equals war**

"**Not so Happily After" By: Multicoloredclay : 1/one**

"**The Secret" By: Multicoloredclay**

"**Breaking Point" By: lolmak : 2/two**

"**Change in the Tides" By: The Goddess of Percabeth : 1/one**

**Congrats to lolmak who won the title giving contest! ^.^**

* * *

**So the cover, is one that I made... I used a picture of Artemis and Wally, I also used the Young Justice Invasion poster that has members of the team standing on the cover staring at a shooting star. I cropped it so that the members were out of the picture and it only showed "Young Justice Invasion" and the shooting star. I also made sure the shooting star was between Wally and Artemis because-oh wait that'll give too much away :3**

**Yeah so hope you liked the new title, new cover and the new question..!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	7. Chapter 7: Revealings

**Ugh it's been too long! Ummm uhh congrats to Irenerb who won the last question!**

**Um well, sorry for taking so long, and this is a short chaapter /: a filler. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revealings

Mount Justice

June 10th 9:10 EDT

Every pair of eyes were trained on the two girls standing at the entrance of the opposite hallway. One a green red headed martian who looked ashamed. Another a water breathing girl who was believed to be dead long ago.

Nightwing was the first to snap out of the shock. Behind his domino mask his eyes were gleaming with anger. He stormed up next to the two girls and he slowly growled loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Five minutes to explain why I shouldn't take you off the team right now." Megan nodded in fear and slowly led Tula to the round meeting table, everybody following. Everybody sat in their usual spots and then Megan started her explanation.

"See back during the mission that Tula 'died' in...I had formed a plan a few weeks before. I had told her that we should send her undercover so she could infiltrate the Light and pass on the info to me and I could give it to you guys. I had told her that we needed to wait for the right mission for me to create an illusion of her death. When I found out both her and I would be traveling by air I knew it was the perfect time. I used my abilities to make an illusion for all of you, Tula's plane never went there, she never showed up their. I created an illusion plane that even the enemy could see. I let them think they shot it down and for you all to think Tula was dead...I... I thought it would be a good plan...un-until Kaldur turned! And then everything went wrong! We w-were too scared to send her in...w-with Kaldur there. Then A-artemis died! And Kaldur was t-the reason...we...we just didn't know w-what to d-do anymore!" Megan sobbed and Tula held back her guilty tears.

"Two minutes." Conner snapped.

"We did it to try and protect the team." Tula spoke up. "Most of it was my plan, don't take Megan's spot on the team away!" she pleaded.

Nightwing knew the feeling. The feeling of keeping secrets, thinking it would protect the team. After all he was doing it himself as well. If he kicked Megan off the team for lying about this, things would become worse for him when everything was finished and Artemis revealed she was still alive too. He wouldn't take her off.

"That's good enough."

"What?" the rest of the team echoed.

"I said the reasoning is good enough! She-they thought they were doing the right thing, I can't kick her off the team for that." he stood up and walked up to Tula. "It's nice to have you back." he pulled her into an embrace and she smiled as she hugged him back. Soon everybody was joining in on the hug and after a few minutes everybody stood apart and Tula thanked Nightwing for not punishing Megan.

"Tula." she turned to look at Garth. It had been so long since she had last seen him and oddly enough she found herself not missing him as much as she thought she would have. And normally when she was around him, her heart would beat fast and she'd feel like she was flying...but right now, she felt nothing.

"Garth." she smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." he pecked her cheek and she smiled.

"It's great to see you again." everybody remained quiet and you could almost touch the awkwardness in the air.

"So we should probably start finding more aid, in any ways we can. We also need to start looking for the lost children..."

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 10th 10:00 EDT

Tigress sat in a chair, hands on the large rectangular table in front of her, stomach growling like a lion and mind wandering like Alice.

"Tigress." she snapped her head to the left to see Kaldur walk in. She nodded her head in response, "They are on their way, they wish to speak to us." she nodded and began to quietly whistle.

"Nice tune, mind if you taught it to me?" Tigress jumped at the sudden voice, her bo staff pulled out with ease and pointed at the ready when she landed on her feet. Deathstroke stood at the end of her bo staff and she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't bother." she growled. Deathstroke's eyes beamed with amusement.

"Very well, no need to get touchy." he smirked then sat down in the seat next to the one Tigress had been sitting in. She hissed at him then walked to the other side of the table. She plumped down in the seat and never once took her eyes of the masked man. Finally Black Beetle and Black Manta walked in.

"Good to see every bodies here." Beetle boomed in his deep voice. "We have announcements to make."

Tigress glanced at the two then back to the masked man only to find him gone.

"What the-"

"Looking for me?" Tigress jumped out of her seat and slapped the masked man across the face.

"Don't do that!" she shrieked before walking away towards Kaldur.

"As you know, I have been using La'gaan's DNA to try and perfect my army. I have been trying to find ways to get them to be able to travel underwater with less equipment and if they were to breathe under water, they would have no use for the helmets and tanks built into the suits." Black Manta continued, paying no mind to the outburst of Tigress. "We have finally perfected it, and in one week the testing will begin on my army." both Kaldur and Tigress listened, what affect would this have on La'gaan?

"What about La'gaan?" Kaldur questioned. "What will become of him?"

"We'll find out after multiple testing." Black Manta cackled.

"What about you? What was your news?" Tigress hissed at Black Beetle.

"Aggressive aren't we?" he grinned at her. "I have created a meta human serum that will allow me to give normal humans special abilities, of course they will be under our control. Mind chips that will be planted into the minds of the children that receive the metagene serum." Black Beetle finished. Tigress narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"What does this have to do with us?" Manta questioned.

"You will be going to see this happen." Black Manta answered.

"Dibs on going to see La'gaan get killed off." Tigress shouted once she got the change, every eye in the room shooting her way. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away, "I wanna see how this stuff goes down."

"I guess that would leave me with the children." Kaldur spoke up.

"Very well, everything will be set in motion soon." Black Manta and Black Beetle left the room and Kaldur shot Tigress a look that meant 'Are you trying to look suspicious?'

"Me or you." Kaldur spoke softly.

"You." she whispered. She had already been going out too much, and she knew that they would become suspicious if she went out every time there was some kind of news shared with her and Kaldur.

"Very well." Kaldur jumped to his feet and left the room. Tigress sighed and ripped her mask from her face and thrust it to the table. With a long and heavy sigh she glanced around the empty room.

"Well, I better get some food! I'm starving." she climbed to her feet and fled the room quickly, heading to the fully stocked kitchen, having the weirdest cravings.

!~*~*~!

Kaldur had waited until late in the night to meet up with Nightwing, seeing as how if they meet up during daylight time somebody might catch them.

Kaldur stood in the large warehouse alone. He looked around knowing Nightwing would be around soon enough. With one last glance around he pulled out a small folded paper from his back pocket. A small picture.

It was old but you could still see the picture perfectly even though the edges were torn and burnt, the color smeared in places, but behind all the ugliness of the condition of the picture, you could very well see three smiling young faces. Each face in their mid teens, seventeen at the most. A small red headed girl in the middle, a tall but thin black haired boy to the right and last but not least a blonde African America boy to the left. The blonde boy's arm draped over the girls shoulders and the girls face beaming with happiness, the black haired boy, smiling but behind his smile was the expression of jealousy. His face was partially scratched off like most of the picture.

The picture had never left Kaldur's side. Always there when he went on missions, and thus resulted in the condition of the picture. Kaldur smiled at the girl in the picture.

"She was a great person." Kaldur jumped and slipped it back in to his pocket before turning to face Nightwing.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kaldur answered. Nightwing bit his lip, he knew he should tell Kaldur the truth about Tula but he had a feeling, now would not be a good time to let him know. "We have bigger matters at hand than the death of an old partner." Kaldur spoke in a monotone.

"Right." Nightwing spoke softly. "What was it that was so urgent?"

"We have found out the planes and some information on the kidnapped children." Kaldur began. "The Light are the one's taking the children, they have created a serum that will give the children metahuman abilities. They plan to create an army of super powered children to fight off the Justice League."

"So that answers two things. What the Light is working on, and where the children have been going." Nightwing stated.

"We also discovered that La'gaan will be used to give abilities to the Manta-men. Black Manta wishes to give his army the ability to breath underwater." Nightwing nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Kaldur held back, he wasn't sure whether he should speak about the partners yet. "The Light has not given us the complete detail of their plan. They have barely given us any of it." Kaldur spoke instead.

"We'll get most of it, and we'll be prepared for everything they throw at us. We'll be one step ahead of them." Nightwing sighed. "Get home Kaldur, get some rest."

"As you wish." Kaldur turned on his heels and begun to walk away.

"Tula," Nightwing started causing Kaldur to stop. Kaldur stared coldly at the wall beside him before turning his head slightly, his eyes closed in slight pain. Nightwing opened his mouth to speak but Kaldur cut him off.

"Is not of importance anymore."

!~*~*~!

Tigress stalked down the halls, an angry expression decorating her face. She passed many members as she made her way to the kitchen, each and every member dodging out of her way.

She slammed the door open of the kitchen and every person in there turned to look at her.

"I'm hungry." Tigress stated and the people scrambled to bring her food. She stared at the plates of food placed on the large marble counter in front of her. She walked past each and every plate.

Sure they would have normally looked delicious but as of the moment, all the food made her want to gag. Beans and rice with meat: gross. Chicken soup: pass. Pasta with tomato sauce and broccoli: sick. Mashed potatoes with gravy, bread and salad: gross.

"Can't you cook anything good?" she growled as she passed yet another plate of small sandwiches.

"I-I'm sorry, w-what would y-you like T-tigress?" the head chief asked nervously. Tigress couldn't help the small laugh that escaped when the short man said her name in fear. For some reason it made her feel good to know these people were scared of her.

"Well I kinda want some cookies, and I know you have some because I can smell them." she snapped.

"But ma'am those are b-burnt cookies. They are no good!" the man explained.

"I don't care, just bring them to me." she snapped and walked to the fridge. "What about pickles?"

"What?" another asked.

"Pickles!" Tigress repeated.

"Y-yes." a woman replied before sprinting to the fridge and pulling out a small green jar. "But there is o-only one left." she whispered.

"Doesn't matter, I wasn't gonna eat it." Tigress laughed.

"Then what?" the tall woman questioned.

"Drink." Tigress laughed more before walking to the counter where the tray full of badly burnt cookies were. Tigress grabbed the cookies and dunked them in to the jar full of pickle juice, the cooking crews faces scrunched up into those of disgust.

Artemis grinned, this tasted like heaven.

"Damn." she growled when she realized what she was eating. Memories of Wally eating anything he could get his hands on flashed to her mind.

_'This is definitely Wally's kid."_

* * *

**The end of chapter 7!**

**Ugh omg guys I'm like surrrr sorrryzzzz dat I lik toks 4eves 2 lik updat dis!**

**Gross, lol I wanted to see what it would be like to write like one of those people that writes well...like that...it...it wasn't fun.**

**So anyways, sorry I took some time to update this. I have no real excuse except for the fact I'm in ROTC, Interact, Robotics, going to be in Orienteering, maybe Color guard, and I think I'm forgetting some stuff... Gosh, OK well I'm doing all this because I need to get healthier and stuff, and some of the clubs get me scholarships for collage. **

**So has anybody heard of Piggly Wiggly? No? OK then.**

* * *

**!~*~*~!**

**Here's the new trivia question! Remember ONLY ONE PERSON CAN WIN PER CHAPTER!**

Barbara Gordon goes by four names: Barbara, Babs, Batgirl and _?

**Yup, it's a common name, it's not related to the show but it is related to DC Universe, so that's good enough for me.**

**Well guys I'm off, I baarely had time to write this chapter! Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be so much longer and a lot more interesting!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	8. Chapter 8: Metagene

**Hey guys! Ugh it's been way too long hasn't it?**

**Anyways, um congrats to the winner of the last chapter!**

**A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Metagene

Mount Justice

June 16th 22:03 EDT

"Why the sudden meeting?" Jaime questioned as he and Cassie walked into the briefing room where everybody was gathered.

"Yeah, normally he gives us a head up 'There might be a meeting, I'm doing some research' blah blah." Cassie added.

Nightwing stood at the large round table that held holographic screens and showed many different maps, points, lines and coordinates. Everybody was already there, Beast Boy, Megan, Conner, Bart, Bumblebee, Robin, Batgirl, so Jaime and Cassie were the last to arrive.

"Good, we can begin." Nightwing started without even so much as glancing at the team. He paused and looked away from the screens before staring each member in the eye for no more than a second. "I found La'gaan." a chorus of groans echoed the room but all of it was drowned out when Megan shrieked and jumped to her feet in joy.

"Where is he?" she questioned, excitement dripping from her words, as her eyes glittered in hope.

"We have to rescue him." more groans and even Megan's mood fell a few levels.

"Well at least he'll be home soon." she smiled

"I've also located the missing children." at this all eyes perked up with curiosity.

"How?" Gar questioned.

"Hard work." he snapped. "Now we'll need an alpha squad and beta squad." he looked around at them then nodded. "Megan and Gar will be beta squad and will rescue La'gaan, while the rest of the team will be rescuing the children."

Everybody nodded.

"Now then, Megan, Gar here are the coordinates to the underwater laboratory where La'gaan is being held..."

!~*~*~!

June 17th 07:00 EDT

Manta Sub

The soft clink of Tigress' shoes on the hard metal, echoed down the halls as she silently followed Black manta to the min manta sub. She once again glanced at Jade, and frowned as she growled back at her.

"Why is she here?" she questioned.

"She'll need to get use to this place since she will be doing a lot of...work for us." they all sat down in the mini sub and he took off. It wasn't long before they reached a well camouflaged building deep in the water and they unloaded. Walking around it, looked strange. The dominant color was purple with some strange glowing shells, except they were all empty, almost all.

The last six held members on the manta army, 3 men and 3 women. At the very end of the long hall was a separated cell that held an unconscious La'gaan.

"What the hell..?" Tigress softly whispered to herself once she noticed the strange looking weapons pointed to his neck.

"Those will break apart his DNA and separate the molecules, then transfer them into a more human like substance then finishing off by inserting them into the DNA of my army, thus giving them the ability to breath underwater and on land." Tigress nodded at the explanation.

"Sounds stupid." Jade growled. Black Manta turned to glare at her but behind his helmet, it wasn't noticeable.

!~*~*~!

The halls were strangely built and were poorly lit with bright red-ish lights. Manta stared as they walked past several doors and soon came to a large holding chamber, that held tube after tube on both walls. Manta turned to glance at the third member of their 'party'. Red Arrow.

"Why is he here?" Manta nodded at Red.

"I requested permission to bring this little guy along." Black Beetle laughed and pulled Roy into a large one armed hug, and roughly shook his hair with his other hand. "Perhaps I will have enough serum left over to test it on a superhero." he shoved Red to the ground and walked away. "Feel free to look around while I set up."

Manta began to stalk down the hall that had test tubes with children inside them. His face was held hard as he stared at each child, wondering what kind of family was missing their children right now. He came to a halt when he noticed that there were four tubes sticking out from the wall. All four, boys.

"Why are these not against the wall?" Manta questioned from his spot. Black Manta glanced up before walking over.

"These four had a more solid DNA and I tested the serum on them first. Of course the results were great but alas they became too good, their bodies soon rejected the chips that would give me full control of them. Anything that would but their bodies at danger was rejected, I planed on doing other things to them. I had to modify the serum so it would activate only when the chip was installed in the body." he explained then went back to the computer.

!~*~*~!

Tigress' stomach churned as she stared at La'gaan's unmoving body. Soon a loud beeping flooded her ears and she flinched back as La'gaan was slowly electrocuted by the strange sharp objects near his neck. He winced but never once did his eyes open. She noticed the men and women getting shocked but they were stirring in pain and a few whimpering.

Soon the machine started to smoke and La'gaan was trembling. An alarm blared and everything began to work faster.

"Everything's out of my control!" Black Manta growled.

"It's in mine." they both whipped around to see Miss Martian and Beast Boy standing there. Black Manta growled and then everybody froze at the blood curdling scream La'gaan let out. Miss Martian went wide eyed and pressed something on her belt then the machine shut off.

La'gaan's eyes shot open and his breathing was rapid. Tigress growled under her breath then ran at Beast Boy, she flipped over him and round house kicked him into the ground. Miss Martian sent her into the wall but Tigress kicked off it and right into Megan.  
Black Manta was fumbling in a drawer and quickly pulled a syringe filled with purple liquid. A grin was plastered to his face as he inserted it into a shooter. Tigress caught sight of it and kicked Megan in the head, knocking her to her hands and knees. Beast Boy jumped at Tigress and they stumbled backwards into the wall.

Tigress pressed herself to the wall and threw her feet up, sending Beast Boy to the ground next to Megan. She ran over to Black Manta as he shot the syringe at Megan. A shriek escaped her mouth when the syringe made contact with her arm. She stood on shaking feet, and ripped the syringe from her arm, throwing it the floor, now empty. She was trembling but she snapped her head up and her eyes glowed but nothing happened.

Her lip trembled as she slumped to the floor on her knees.

"Sorry..." she whispered. Beast Boy caught on and quickly shape shifted into a tiger before running forward at Tigress.

!~*~*~!

Manta's face held a hard expression as he stood beside Black Beetle, the both of them staring at the children. The computer had been set and it was sending out the chips and serum to the separate containers. They had ten minutes before the whole process began.

"These children will never be the same?" Manta growled and Black Beetle chuckled before nodding.

"Never, again will they be normal, useless beings." a red light began to flash and was quickly followed by a blaring of an intruder. Beetle growled then ran off down the hall to the security room, where Red Arrow had been kept the whole time. Manta took advantage of this moment and pressed the release button on the four containers, setting the four children free. The glass opened and the four children fell out, all gasping, but awake. They slowly stood up, on shaky feet and looked around.

"Where am I?" one of the boys cried out.

"You're all in danger." Manta snapped. "I need you to get all the other kids out and find a way out of here." the four boys stood staring at him like he was crazy. "You aren't normal anymore! And you're in danger!" he screamed. "Go now!"

"Who are you?"

"Nobody you need to know about." he turned to leave the room the stopped. "By the way, if anybody asks, I didn't let you out. I am the bad guy." he ran out of the room and the four boys stood shocked.

"Well you heard him!" one of the Hispanic boys snapped. They all nodded and headed off in different directions to let some of the kids out.

"Need some help?" they turned to see Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle.

"Oh crap..." one of the boys whispered.

"Um, you know we aren't the bad guys, right?" another boy asked nervously.

"Yeah we got that." Blue Beetle chuckled, before spotting one of the Hispanic boys. "Tye?" the boy blinked then nodded. "Tye!" Beetle laughed and lunged at him, the boy flinching in fear. Blue Beetle pulled him into a hug and smiled. "Oh god Tye I thought you were dead!"

"I-I don't know you..." Tye whispered softly.

"What? Oh right...sorry." Blue laughed then removed the armor from his head. Tye dropped his jaw.

"Jaime?" Blue nodded. "No way! Dude, I never thought you'd be a superhero!"

"Um, guys we kind of have to get out of here, like today maybe." Robin snapped.

"Right." they both remarked and ran off to help get the rest of the kids out.

"That's the last one." Batgirl shouted as she helped a small blonde girl up.

"Too bad you won't be leaving." they turned to see Manta standing there.

"Get the kids out of here, I'll handle this." Nightwing ran at Manta, and they tumbled into the hall while Batgirl, Robin and Blue Beetle, led the kids out of there. Wonder Girl, Impulse, Bumblebee and Super Boy are causing distractions.

"Was it you?" Nightwing whispered as he sent a punch to Kaldur's jaw.

"Yes."

"Thanks." Nightwing flipped in the air and kicked Kaldur into the wall. He groaned and slumped to the floor. Nightwing ran after the group, once he had caught up he noticed all the team members were there.

"What now?" Wonder Girl questioned.

"We'll split off, each group will take ten kids." he turned to the four newly powered boys. "What are your names?"

"Virgil." the African American boy answered before waving.

"Tye." the Hispanic who had been recognized by Blue answered.

"Ramon." another Hispanic spoke.

"Toshio." the last, boy spoke.

"Great." Nightwing turned. "Wonder Girl, you take Virgil and take ten kids then find a way out." he turned to Batgirl. "You take Toshio and ten kids." he turned to Blue Beetle. "You take Tye and Ten kids." he turned to Super Boy. "You take Impulse, ten kids and get out. Robin you take Ramon and ten kids." he let out a sigh then turned to face Bumble. "You and I will cause distractions. Everybody understand what to do?" everybody nodded. "Good, we have fifty kids in here, and I expect fifty kids outside, along with my whole team." he turned and headed down the hall, Bumblebee following close behind.

They began to destroy anything in sight, hoping to get the attention of anybody who was near by.

Wonder Girl and Virgil led ten kids down one hall and stopped when they heard cackling. They turned and saw Manta smiling at them.

"So you managed to get this far?" he crossed his arms, and stared at Wonder Girl. "Did it not occur to you to head towards an exit? Instead of a trap?" he smiled.

"How the hell was I suppose to know this would be a trap?" Wonder Girl snapped, her temper getting the best of her.

"You are a blonde, I would not expect you to know any different." Wonder Girl balled up her fists, ready to punch him.

"It's not worth it." Virgil begged.

"You are not either, I do not see why she is bothering to save _you._ After all you were a fail project." Kaldur laughed. Virgil tried to keep the thought that this guy had saved him and the others, in his mind, but it wasn't enough to stop his anger. He let a wave of electricity out and it sent Kaldur flying into the wall with a scream of pain. Virgil fell to the floor, panting for air, he wasn't use to this kind of power, and it had drained him quickly.

"Virgil!" Wonder Girl cried before helping him up. Another alarm blares, drowning all other sounds out. The walls began to shut and Wonder Girl shrieked. "Out! Out now!" she screamed dragging Virgil out, the ten kids following.

They ran down another couple of halls before Virgil was able to walk on his own again. He stopped and glanced at a small door, this peaked his interest and he pushed the door open. Inside, the hall was quiet and well lit. The hall went down and then split of in three different directions. He looked at the numbers on the doors and began to wonder what they meant.

"We need to hurry." Wonder Girl begged. Virgil nodded then glanced at his wrist to see four digits. 0004. he swallowed hard before he looked up to see the door that had 0004 on it. He forced the door open and looked inside.

"That was your room ya' know." everybody jumped at the sudden voice. They all turned to see a tall, well built man standing a few doors down. He wore a pair of dark black jeans, a black hoody that covered almost all his hair, but a few red strands were visible near the top, a domino mask hiding his eyes from view, a small grin plastered to his face.

"Who are you?" Virgil ordered.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to somebody who's trying to help you out a little." the man chuckled, he looked no older than twenty. Wonder Girl stared in confusion at this man, she felt like she knew him, and he did look familiar.

"Red Arrow?" she questioned, but he just laughed.

"Nah, I'm not Roy. I'm somebody else, but of course, it's your job to figure that out, not my job to tell you." he grinned even more. "Anyways, you probably shouldn't fight this, you won't win." he looked at all the frightened children.

"Fight what? The Light? Because I know for a fact, we _will_ win against them!" Wonder Girl snapped.

"Yeah, those guys, don't bother fightin' them. You just can't win, you have no idea what they have planned, and if you did, you'd be begging for them to let you join them, trust me." he laughed before pushing of the wall and turning away from them.

"Anyways, tell the team I said hi, and also if you wanna find a way out, you should probably go left, keep going for five halls then turn right and there should be an exit there. Oh and if you guys could say hi to Artemis for me, that'd be great."

"W-what?" Wonder Girl blinked but he turned and was soon out of sight.

"Hey come back!" Virgil ran after him but stopped when he realized the guy wasn't even in the halls anymore.

"We..we better get out of here." she sttutered before following the directions the mysterious boy had given them. They realized it had been a quick exit to the bio ship, it freaked her out a bit how he had known that would be a fast exit for them. She spotted Bumblebee and Nightwing carrying somebody and running towards the bio ship as well.

They made to the bio ship and Superboy quickly took off, he had managed to get control over the bio ship while Megan and Beast Boy would be flying, she had taught him how to expand the ship so that all the children would fit on it. They took head count and were relieved when they counted fifty kids, then they counted the whole team, everybody was there. They had also located Red Arrow and brought him.

"Where was he?" Batgirl questioned.

"In the security room." Bumblebee answered.

"Well good thing you found him, we could use all the help we could get." Superboy spoke up.

"Guys." Wonder Girl started, getting the teams attention. "We kind of ran into some guy. I had no idea who he was...but I felt like I knew him..like I should know him. He told me to say hi to the whole team, and to say...to say hi to Artemis." they all stared in confusion and Nightwing went wide eyed. "He said it like...he didn't know she was..."

"Dead." they all turned to Nightwing. "She's dead, and that man was trying to fool you."

"He gave us directions out of there...then he was gone." Nightwing turned but nodded.

"It doesn't matter for now. Superboy we're picking up Megan, Beast Boy and La'gaan then we head back to the cave, and start taking these kids home." Superboy nodded and the ship took off towards the coordinates of the underwater laboratory Black Manta was using.

!~*~*~!

"S-stop." Megan cried as Black Manta held her by the neck. Beast Boy was on the floor, holding his bloody arm, the room spinning. Tigress bit onto her bottom lip as she stared at the green boy on the floor. She had almost lost it. She eyed the bloody blade laying near him.

It belonged to her.

She had been aiming for him, towards his chest but something had come over her, she could control it, she was terrified, and at the last moment pulled away and sliced his arm instead. She felt horrible as it was, but knew she would have felt worse if she had actually known the boy. She had never gotten a chance to work with him, her and Wally had left the team before he joined, and for that she was a little thankful.

Black Manta was whispering something into Megan's ear and she was crying more with every word. Tigress looked away and back at the boy. She sighed and walked over to him, crouching down she setteled a hand on his chest and his eyes snapped open.

"Shit!" she growled but it was too late. Gar had been acting and he quickly sent a fist to her face, she tumbled backwards and grabbed at her bloody nose. Gar jumped up and ran towards La'gaan's tube. Black Manta turned in horror as Gar slammed a hand down on the red button and all the tubes flew open. The transfusion had not been done correctly and the army members were now gasping for air. La'gaan tumbled to the ground and Gar looked at Black Manta.

Tigress went wide eyed when she looked at what was held in Black Manta's right hand.

"No!" she cried out.

"You'll pay the price!" he growled to Megan. She let out a blood curdling shriek and threw her hands down to her abdomen, a knife plunged deep into it.

* * *

**Ahhh! No I did not just do that! O: Megan got stabbed! What's wrong with me?!**

**Anyways, La'gaan is now free... -_-**

**The new meta humans have joined the team. **

**Tigress nearly killed.**

**Um, THE SHOW IS COMING BACK ON AIR THIS COMING SATURDAY!**

**I'm so excited! I can't wait to see it, I'll get up early just to watch it!**

**And sorry again about this late update...guys I've been having some big problems in my life, I've been super busy, I have something to do after school everyday, and I have team practice, community service, and team practice on the weekends, ROTC field trips...and I've been worried about my grandpa, he's in the hospital, and my moms planning on going for a month...um yeah, so me and my problems...**

* * *

_**CONTEST CONTEST**_

**Anyways, guys if you have any questions go ahead and ask me about them. And um well I have a new question contest for this chapter! Here's the question:**

What alien race did the scarab originate from?

**Come on guys! This is an easy question! And yes it does have something to do with the story! If you can guess how it relates to the story, I'll let you ask a bonus question!**

**Um, well I have nothing else to say. Bye! :D And I'll update on Friday night, as a little before the show gift... BYE**


	9. Chapter 9: Reluctant Rescues

**NOBODY ANSWERED THE CONTEST QUESTION FROM THE LAST CHAPTER? o: **

**That's sad guys... here it is again:**

What alien race did the scarab (blue beetle) originate from?

**Rest of A/N at bottom...**

Chapter 9: Reluctant Rescues

Underwater Laboratory

June 17th 21:56EDT

Megan's shriek echoed through the room as tears trickled down her cheeks. She was trembling so bad, that even Tigress could see her shaking from the other side of the room. She stood in shock as Black Manta cackled at her and twisted the knife, causing another scream to erupt from her.

She turned when she heard a loud groan of anger, and saw La'gaan running at Megan and Black Manta.

"Don't make me laugh boy." Black Manta laughed and swatted La'gaan into the left wall.

"Leave my sister alone!" Beast Boy transformed into a monkey and charged forward. Tigress shook her head and grabbed his tail quickly, spinning using his momentum and flung him into a wall. He slumped to the floor, and Tigress turned to see how Megan was doing.

"Let her go!" everybody turned to see Nightwing, Batgirl and Super boy standing in the door way. Nightwing spotted Jade sitting quietly in the corner of the room and he was quick to run at her and hold her hostage. "Or Jade gets it." everybody knew he was bluffing, but Black Manta just cackled and picked up Megan by the Neck and legs, then flung her towards Beast Boy. Tigress flipped backwards in time to dodge being hit by Megan's body.

She hit the wall and landed on top of Garfield, both letting out a cry of pain.

"It was nice finally meeting the young Nightwing, but I'm afraid our meeting must be cut short." then out of nowhere, a whole in the floor opened up and he fell through, it shut as soon as his head was out of sight.

Nightwing glanced at Artemis but she bit her lip and was soon gone the same way as Black Manta.

"Let's go!" Conner screams and runs to pick up Megan. Batgirl picks up Beast Boy, and Nightwing sets Jade free, and picks up the now unconscious La'gaan, all rushing to the bio ship.

There was no time wasted in explanations, and they took off. Once they had reached the cave, Conner rushed Megan to the medical bay, along with Beast Boy, La'gaan and the four boys who had been given the metagene serum.

"We have to get these kids home some how." Jaime stated, the team was gathered in the kitchen.

"No, we just thought we'd keep all these kids and training them." Batgirl snapped. Jaime frowned at her then shrugged.

"Aye, I'm just saying we gotta do this pronto, we don't need kids hanging 'round while we plan how to save the world, and what to do next."

"No problem, I already have a plan." Nightwing walked out of the kitchen and into the loud living room. "Hey!" he shouted, getting all eyes on him. "We're sending you all home right now." a chorus of boo's filled the room but Nightwing ignored them all. "If you live in states near California, form over by the TV, otherwise get away from there." most of the children moved away, but fourteen of the kids formed by the TV. "Next kids, who lives in Mississippi or nearby states, form by the exit over there." he pointed to the door and a group of twenty kids walked over. "States in Georgia or nearby, go to the kitchen." 7 kids walked into the kitchen. "Kids near New York over there." he pointed to the hallway exit and the rest of the children walked over.

"We're sending children in California and nearby home first."

"What if we don't want to go home?" a girl that looked about fourteen growled.

"Why wouldn't you?" Robin spat at her.

"Some of us don't have loving families, who support us because we're superhero's." she growled back. The silent members of the team gasped as Nightwing and Robin tensed up, all knowing that the girl had struck a nerve.

"Sorry, I didn't realize loving and supporting families meant being an orphan, Nightwing, or watching your parents be murdered in front of you, Batman. Or your whole planet being blown up and your left to grow up on some strange planet thinking your one of those creatures, superman. Or being banished from your home land for saving it, but with the help of men, Wonder Woman. Losing the love of your life because of your abilities, Green Lantern." the girl began to frown with every superhero he listed off. "Or being a clone of the original, Superboy _and_ Red Arrow. Being kidnapped, eight years ago, Speedy. Having to hide your alter ego from your father _because_ he doesn't support your superhero abilities, Batgirl. Having to watch your mentor's second protege die in front of you, Nightwing.**(1)** Being trapped inside your own superhero costume, because the helmet won't let you out, so you can't see your daughter, Doctor Fate AKA Zatara. Watching your dad being trapped inside a helmet, Zatanna. Being kidnapped, and nobody knows where you are now, Kid Flash. Finding out your father is evil and is the greatest enemy of your mentor, so you join your father, Aqualad. Being killed by your supposed friend, Artemis." Robin's voice cracked as he spoke the last three but his face remained hard as the girl began to tear up. "and you have the nerve to tell us you don't want to go home because your parents won't let you go to the party, or buy you that new purse?" he snapped then turned on his heals, taking deep breathes. "You make me sick." then he walked out of the living room.

"Um." Nightwing stumbled over words. "California kids raise your hand..."

After a couple of hours all the children had gone home. Nightwing had to do some research on all the children to make sure they were being honest on their homes. A couple of the kids were in abusive homes, so it was no problem, getting the parents arrested and the children put in foster homes.

"B24 Arsenal, 08 Green Arrow." everybody turned to the zeta tubes as the two walked in.

"Been busy with the zeta tubes I see." Ollie joked as he looked at the usage.

"We finally found the kidnapped children. We got them back but we also found out that four of the children had been injected and already possessed meta gene serum in them." Nightwing filled him in.

"The missing children were also a part of the Justice League priorities, you shouldn't have taken it upon yourselves to find them." Ollie scolded the team.

"We also located La'gaan." Conner growled.

"But we almost lost Megan." Bumblebee. Spoke up.

"What?" Ollie's face fell into one of shock and worry.

"She came face to face with Black Manta, and he ended up blocking her abilities somehow, then he stabbed her." everybody turned to see Garfield standing in the doorway, eyes slightly red from what looked like tears, he stood in a hospital gown, arm in a cast, bruises all over and some deep gashes covering his legs.

"Gar why are you up?" Jaime asked.

"I couldn't stay in that room, I couldn't stand seeing my sister like that." his eyes filled with tears once again and the team stood in an awkward silence.

"She'll be fine." Conner whispered. "She always is." he turned to leave the room. "After all, shes the great all mighty brain killer." everybody stood shocked as Conner left Mount Justice.

"Why does he always say that about Megan?" gar questioned, nobody wanting to tell him that it was true.

"Come on Gar lets get you some clothes then go out for some ice cream." Jaime changed the subject.

"Fine." they both began to tread to the hall that led to all the bedrooms, "Nightwing," Beast Boy turned to look at the older boy, "Make sure...Conner's okay for me, will you?" everybody had expected him to say Megan but were all shocked when he said Conner.

"Sure." Nightwing smiled.

!~*~*~!

Happy Harbor Park

June 18th 00:30 EDT

Conner walked through the park, alone. It was early in the morning, and he didn't expect to see anybody at the park, much less _her_. Conner stared at the girl, as she sat on the park bench, typing away. The only person who had remembered his birthday.

"Wendy?" she jumped at the sudden voice and snapped her head to the right where Conner stood.

"Conner." she gasped. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same." he smiled and sat beside her on the park bench. Their friendship had grown more ever since that day when she was the only one to remember. She had grown apart from Megan and closer to Conner ever since the break up.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?" she smiled.

"I need some air, you?"

"I couldn't get back into my house." she blushed, giving him a cheeky smile. "I lost my house key somewhere." they both broke out laughing.

"Ok, come on I think I can help you get into your house." Conner stood up and she quickly followed, they walked off towards her apartment.

"So how have things with you and..Megan been going?" she whispered.

"Fine."

"Doesn't sound like it." she glanced at his hard expression.

"She's moved on and so have I." he looked away towards the sky then huffed. "Which one's yours?" he nodded towards the doors.

"Third one." she walked up to it and stared at the door. "There's really no way in besides the door, the only window is the one upstairs and the one-" she was cut off when Conner broke the door knob off. "Or that."

"Sorry." he pushed the door open and she smiled.

"Thanks, I mean at least you got me into my house, but there's always the chance I could get kidnapped or something during the night." she laughed.

"Right, um do you have another doorknob I could put on for the night? I'll get you a new one tomorrow." he asked.

"Yeah." she turned to walk inside and out of sight. Conner stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Will this work?" she handed him a box with a bedroom doorknob.

"For tonight." he quickly got to work putting it on the front door. After a couple of minutes, the door closed and locked again.

"Thanks." she smiled again.

"Yeah no problem." Conner turned to walk.

"C-conner." she reached a hand out but pulled it back when he turned.

"What?"

"Thanks." she quickly hugged him then went inside, shutting the door behind her. Conner stood staring at the door, he hadn't felt that way ever since he'd been with Megan...nervous.

!~*~*~!

"Did the serum work?"

"Yes."

"Then do not hesitate."

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 17th 21:56EDT

Tigress stood leaning against a wall as Deathstroke sat in a chair, Black Manta stared at Black Beetle who was scolding at Manta who had a bored expression covering his face.

"How could you be such an idiot?" Black Beetle screamed.

"If the alarms blared would it not have been a good idea to stay near the children instead of going off to see where they were and then realizing they were _only_ a distraction?" Manta threw back.

"I left you in the room because I believed you would be smart enough to stay _in_ the room!"

"This just goes to show that Tigress should have been there instead." everybody turned to stare aat Deathstroke. "Tigress was left to work with Black Manta who is obviously not smart enough to be her mentor." Black Manta slammed his fist onto the table and stood up, staring hard at Deathstroke.

"What makes you think you could do any better?" he snapped.

"I could do so much better in many ways." Deathstroke chuckled.

"That's just sick, and who said Black Manta was my mentor to begin with?" Tigress broke in.

"Well my dear, you do work with him, for him and as I see it, listen to him, thus making him your mentor." Deathstroke explained.

"Maybe in your mind he's my mentor, but in mine nobody is!" Tigress placed her hands on her hips and stared all of them down. "I might be the only top woman here, so I don't take orders from anybody." she huffed.

"You work for the Light, and you take orders from the Light!" Black Manta screamed. "I will not be spoken to in that manner, just think how horrid your life could be if you crossed us." Tigress held a hard expression but leaned back against the wall.

"Whatever."

"For that reason she should be my apprentice."

"What?" Tigress snapped her gaze to Deathstroke.

"I could teach her some manners." he grinned.

"You all make me sick." she looked at everyone of them.

"Perhaps we should not rush into matters like this." Kaldur suggested.

"No, Deathstroke has a point."

"What?" both Kaldur and Tigress screamed.

"It is settled then, Tigress is now Deathstroke's apprentice." Black Manta stood and left the room. "Come along." he spoke to Kaldur who nodded. With one last glance at Tigress, Kaldur left the room.

Black Manta left the room without another word. Tigress growled and pushed off the wall, making her way out of the room, Deathstroke close behind her. She froze when she felt his breath run down her neck, eyes wide she moved to turn but he grabbed her wrists and held her in place.

"It might have been a reluctant rescue my dear," his hand slipped from her left wrist and down to her abdomen, sending shivers up her spine. "but it was a rescue for _you_." his hands left her body, but she remained frozen in fear. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she finally got the nerve to turn around. Seeing nobody there she turned and quickly made her way to her bedroom.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she dropped her head on to the door, her back to the dark room. Sliding a hand to her abdomen, she knew she was showing by now, she was almost five months, even she noticed the difference, sure she was never the biggest person, but now she looked bigger, even with the charm people had to notice her belly.

"What have I gotten into...what have I gotten _you_ into." she whispered to herself, when she gasped. It was that burning sensation in her abdomen again, but now with a hand placed there she realized what it was. The baby. The baby kicking...and kicking hard... She couldn't help it when the tears escaped from her eyes. This wasn't the same hard sensation she had felt during some fights, this was a much more calming kind of sensation, a feeling of reassurance. The baby was signaling that he was fine...for now, fine and healthy.

She cleaned away the tears then turned to face her room, walking to her dresser she stripped out of her costume, it restricted her space, it had begun to get tighter as the days passed. She quickly found a large t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Same as always." she gasped and turned to see a man standing in the doorway of her bathroom. She quickly pulled an arrow gun off the counter and aimed it at the man.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" she snapped.

"Calm down, it's just me." the man chuckled, pulling his hoody down to reveal messy red hair.

"W-what?" her hands were shaking as she stared at the man, the domino mask hiding his eyes from her. Hands in the air he smiled at her.

"Don't tell me you can't recognize me?" the man laughed.

"I do...but..but you can't...it's just...your lying!" she screamed shooting the arrow at him. He flipped over it and dodged the next to with speed that shouldn't have been real. He was in front of her in the blink of an eye, the gun hit the wall on the other side of the room and she was slammed into the wall behind her with force, a cry of pain escaped her.

"I wouldn't lie." she shut her eyes in fear and confusion but when they opened she noticed everything was normal, and she stood alone in the room. The gun was back on the dresser, fully loaded and none of the arrows used.

"Did I just imagine all of that...?" she softly whispered. "Stress." she growled, blaming everything on stress. With a sigh she climbed into her bed and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Oh intense right? Can any of you guess who this mystery man is? Weird cause I can't myself.**

**(1) I'm sure all of you saw the new episode, right? If not then shame on you. Anyways, this is a reference to Jason (the original second Robin) there was a statue of him in the Hall Of Fallen Hero's (or whatever the name is) because (I assume) he was Robin before Tim, and he was killed, so I'm gonna go ahead and use that to say that Nightwing Saw him being killed.**

**OK then um I have my first Orienteering meet tomorrow! I'm excited, I'm hoping to come in 6tth or above, because those places get medals! Wish me luck guys. I'll try and update regularly on Friday's from now on.**

**If I spend more than two weeks without updating then you all have 100% permission to PM with hate and telling me to hurry!**

**Also give me some constructive criticism please!**

**Bye! (:**


	10. Chapter 10: Disastrous Planet

**I might have this wrong, but the six league members went to Rimbor right? And Rimbor is a planet that has mixed species and most are criminals? If so, then I'll be making this a bit my own, (maybe) and have Rimbor have a government...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Disastrous Planet

Rimbor Courthouse

June 19th 18:00EDT

"Forgiveness is not an answer." was repeated for the millionth time. It had been nearly 5 months and yet the league members made no progress in trying to make things right.

"This was to be a fair trial!" Icon shouted at the 'president' seated in front of them.

"This is Rimbor, all is fair on Rimbor." the man growled, his skin a dark boiling green, eyes slit and pitch black, and pointed small ears.

"There could be many things we can offer to you." Batman piped up and the green skinned man turned his attention to the bat.

"Like?" he questioned, even though they had explained many times before what Earth had to offer Rimbor.

"Proper government tips." Wonder Woman spoke first.

"New food and clothing styles." Hawkwoman added.

"Methods of transportation, building and keeping the planet clean." Superman added.

"We could even have some Rimbor residents move to planet Earth." Icon added as a new idea. The green man's eyes perked at this idea but then fell back into their normal uninterested expression.

"Your idea's bore me. I deny your idea, and the punishment remains death." he snapped.

"Please, we didn't mean to come to Rimbor and destroy...well everything." Superman begged.

"How do you suppose to plead you did this not under your own will?" the man growled back.

"Mind control, most life forms can practice this." Martian Manhunter explained.

"Perhaps even the REACH did this?" a guard spoke up.

"The REACH?" Batman questioned, the name seeming to ring a bell in his memory.

"Yes, the species that created-"

"Hush!" the guard was silenced by another. "We do not speak of what they have done, perhaps a spy could be upon us, and we would all be dead next."

"What have they created?" Superman narrowed his eyes. The little green guard shook his head and turned to run but Batman grabbed him, slamming him into the wall.

"What have they created?" he growled.

"N-nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"Just tell them!" the other guard shrieked.

"The scar-"

"Silence!" the 'judge' screamed. "Release him now, or death will come sooner." Batman's eyes flared with fire but he released the little guard who ran. "This is another sign of violence, and unworthyness."

"Batman just tends to be the 'bed cop' he can't control his anger, he isn't normally this violent though." Superman explained while Wonder Woman bit back a laugh.

"Please, is there anything we could do to prove that we are innocent?" Icon asked.

"If you claim to have acted not on your own, who would you dare blame for your actions?" the man questioned.

"Simple, a small organization called The Light. They have been trying to destroy the Justice League, and take control of Earth claiming that they're doing good for earth."Superman responded.

"This organization, are they human?"

"Well most of them are." Wonder Woman began. "One of them is a witch, another is a..well just a brain, the rest are humans."

"Then humans are to blame for this mass destruction of our planet."

"Yes-no wait what?"

"So humans must be the ones to pay the price, and therefore must die."

"No!"

"The Justice League is innocent but the human race is not, and must suffer for their actions. I will gather an army, and I will alert all other species of this planet, a free for all, slave, land and meals." the man grinned.

"No! This is not what we wanted to prove!" Batman growled.

"Please, the humans had nothing to do with this." Manhunter begged. A holographic screen popped up and the man typed away, his smile growing with every second that passed.

"Take us instead, a sacrifice for the humans. We will take their place, we'll become your army." Superman offered.

"Tempting, but denied, I would much rather the big bait of the planet Earth." the screen disappeared, leaving the biggest smile on the mans face. "In a matter of seconds, planet Earth will be displayed to all planets, as an all you can get on this disastrous planet." all the league members frowned and turned to one another.

"So much for a fair trial." Icon hissed.

"We have to get back to Earth." Superman snapped. "Now."

"Before this Invasion begins."

* * *

**OHMYGOD! I'm so sorry, this is like 2 pages long...but like, I still have writers block, really bad if you couldn't tell by the chapter above...^**

**But, I came to realize, it was just this chapter that was freaking me out, I feel like writing all the other chapters, mines this one, so I decided to force it out of the way and well...i came up with the above trash, lol sorry, I'm writing the next chapter right now, and I will try my hardest to update it later today! Two chapters in one day? what are the odds? think of it as a sort of Christmas present then?**

**Anyways..um sorry!**

-xXRandomnessXx


	11. Chapter 11: Falling Star

**Ahh ohmygosh, sorry guys um well here's the next chapter I guess and sorry, I didn't have a question last time, but I've run out, you guys PM me a question for me to ask and you'll get 1 free ask, it has to be a difficult question, but you won't be able to participate when I do use your question.  
Send me questions! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Falling Star

Mount Justice

June 19th 19:07EDT

"Nightwing, what are all these beeping noises?" Gar groaned as he removed himself from the coach where he had just finished his three hour nap.

"Radiation." He muttered as he continued to press buttons.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked as she and Blue walked in, followed by Robin and Impulse.

"Should we be concerned?" Roy laughed nervously. Nightwing mock laughed but shook his head as Virgil walked in.

"According to the scans, it's not a threat to earth. It's not big enough to really create much damage, or at least it shouldn't be. Check outside, we should be able to spot it from here." With that being said, everyone ran outside mines Gar he plopped back onto the coach. Outside the sun was just going down, but a large burst of light could be spotted high in the sky, kind of like a shooting star. Jaime stared at it, while Cassie backed away a bit, Virgil walking closer for a better look and Roy held his bow tighter, Impulse and Robin standing on either side of Virgil, Robin closer to the front though.

"Is it a shooting star?" Impulse glanced at Nightwing who shook his head in response.

"The computer scanning's showed it going around earth, it shouldn't make contact, and it was too close to be a shooting star."

"Maybe it's a comet?" Cassie asked but a loud beeping from Nightwings emergency wrist alarm startled everyone. He quickled glanced at it and shook his head.

"It's coming right at earth now, it suddenly changed it path." He explained.

"Should we um, oh I don't know, move maybe?" Jaime shouted. A loud boom and a bigger burst of light from the sky caught the attention of the group, the large ball of what looked like fire, began to grow and move faster.

"It just entered Earth's atmosphere, it'll crash any moment and by the looks of it, it'll be close by." Nightwing muttered. They all gasped as it burst out flames in the sky then with a loud boom it crashed, sending large gusts of wind in every direction, sending everybody backwards to the ground.

"Oh... Not much of a threat." Virgil groaned but failed to notice that Nightwing had already gotten to his feet and was headed towards the crash site. "Great, more running." He sighed and was the last to his feet and running. Everyone followed, and even Impulse didn't dare to run faster than Nightwing.

As they neared the site, smoke began to fog their sight, Nightwing climbed over the wall of dirt and stood atop, staring down at the flames that were slowly dying out.

"What is it?" Cassie whispered as a loud groaning emitted from the pit of smoke. Nobody moved a muscle as two large orbs of green appeared through the smoke. A low growl soon becomes a full out screech and the orbs of green soon move quickly at Nightwing, sending him backwards, a girl lands beside him. Dark, blood red hair tumbles down to her waist past a black mid-stomach shirt to meet a black mid-thigh skirt. Knee high black boots covered most of her long pale legs, while silver metallic gloves and collar covered her shoulders, neck and arms from elbow down. A metallic, M shaped mask was placed neatly on her head, but her hands were tightly clamped in metal alien tech handcuffs.

"Wow, she's hot!" Bart laughed but earned a punch from Cassie. The alien girl muttered something but nobody understood. Nightwing climbed to his feet but the girl aimed her glowing green hands at his chest and growled something.

"We can't understand you." Jaime spoke up and she snapped her head at him. That was enough to time for Nightwing to jump to his feet. She spun around and threw herself forward at him, her lips hitting his. Everyone stood shocked but the alien soon pulled away and growled at them before pushing Nightwing backwards.

"Have I reached the planet known as Earth?"

"Yeah, not to mention you-"

"You do not speak to me that way." She sent a blast of green light at Bart from her eyes but he dodged.

"Whoa girl, chill! That was so not crash." Bart complained. The girl narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to think hard on what he just said.

"On my homeland that sentence would cause you death." She stated slowly before looking away and back at Nightwing. "I seek protection from the Gordanians."

"The alien species?" she nodded and began to walk off in the direction of Mount Justice. "Are you not coming?" everyone glanced at each other before heading off back to Mount Justice.

"So let me get this straight chicka. You invade our planet, fight us, threaten us then seek our protection from some random alien species?" Jaime summarized. The girls eyes flared green as she looked at him.

"Do you, as you humans say, have a problem with my situation?" Jaime went wide eyed and shook his head.

"No-no, not at all amiga, I just wanted to get things straight." He laughed with a hand on his neck. _I say we kill the Tamaranian_ "No!" everyone glanced at Jaime. "Eh- sorry, just um talking to myself again." He laughed and ran inside and off to his room.

"Such strange creatures inhabit this earth." The alien girl whispered to herself.

"Who's she?" Gar questioned as she looked the alien up and down.

"Um, good question actually." Cassie laughed. "What's your name?" the red headed alien stared off into space for a second then smiled a bit.

"I believe my name would be translated to Starfire in your language."

"That's cool, my name is Gar." He held his hand out for her to shake but she stared awkwardly at it before raising her cuffed hands.

"Right." Nightwing pulled out a small misshapen tool and began to pick the lock holding the cuffs in place. After a few silent minutes the cuffs popped open and she stretched her hands.

"I believe the correct term would be thank you." She smiled.

"Yeah it would." Nightwing stood up and walked to the main screen.

"Should we trust her?" Impulse questioned Nightwing.

"I can't exactly answer that question yet, we have to ask her a couple of things and figure some stuff out before I can judge her." He typed away before Impulse shrugged and walked over to the group.

"B04: Superboy." The computer announced as Conner walked in from the zeta-beams.

"Conner, you're just in time, look at the new girl!" Gar shouted in joy. Conner raised an eyebrow before spotting Starfire. He waved and smiled before walking off down the hall. "Where ya' going?" Gar questioned.

"I have to get ready… I'm going somewhere with a… friend." His door slammed before Gar could respond.

"But… You weren't supposed to give up on my sister." He stalked off back to the group just as Nightwing began his questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Tamaran." Everybody turned to see Jaime walking back into the room. "She's a Princess from Tamaran, and they aren't trustworthy." Jaime narrowed his eyes at Starfire but everybody remained silent and surprised at his outburst.

"It is true, on my home planet, the Tamaran way is to lie, cheat and as you say, feel above all others." She looked away as if embarrassed by her culture.

"Then how can we trust you?" Cassie asked.

"There is no sure way for you to trust me. But I assure you that I am trustworthy, I was the Princess of Tamaran and I was raised by not my mother and father but by the maid, one of honor and truth. I was raised by her to not lie, and when I became of age I was betrothed to a prince, one who could save our home planet from disaster." She paused but nobody interrupted. "But when he was killed there was only one way to stop the Gordanians from killing our planet. I was sold into slavery for them by my own mother and father. I managed to get out, I was mutated as a child and gained the ability to shoot starbolts from my eyes and hands, something most Tamarans can't do. They believed me to be dangerous and kept me in a cell with locks. I got out and managed to find Earth."

"How did you find out about Earth?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"My mask, it is as you say, a computer. The planet of Rimbor has sent out a free for all invitation of planet Earth, a so to say, advertisement. All is free to aliens on Earth, and I would not be surprised if you were to be invaded by many species who wish for more land and slaves." The team gave her a look of pure horror.

"You mean to say, we're like an all you can eat buffet to aliens?!" Jaime shouted and the little red headed alien nodded with a smile. "Ay dios mío. We're doomed."

"No we aren't. We just need to figure out what happened." Nightwing rubbed his temples and groaned. "This is a disaster.

"Isn't Rimbor the planet that Batman and them went to?" Cassie piped up. Nightwings head snapped up and then he facepalmed. "I'll take that as a yes… I suppose this means the mission for them was a fail?"

"We can't just assume they failed." Nightwing stood up and headed to the computer to contact Batman, but Batman beat him to it. "God, you always manage to call right before I do." Nightwing snapped.

"Call it fatherly intuition. Anyways, I was calling to let you know there might be some alien invasions in the next couple of days. We'll be home soon, we're traveling as fast as we can. But the mission…it failed." He grumbled. Nightwing couldn't hold back the sigh of frustration.

"The heads up is a little late." With that he showed the Tamaran to the unexpecting Batman. "She's a Tamaran and she heard of Earth already. She says the Gordanians are after her."

"What's your name?" he directed his question to the Tamaran.

"Starfire."

"Are you an idiot? If the Gordanians are after you why would you lead them to another planet?" he growled. Starfires eyes blazed green.

"I am no idiot! Perhaps I lured them here in a trap? Perhaps my home land sent me here on purpose! I am a Tamaran Princess and I shall not be spoken to in that manner!" she hissed. Batman stared with an expressionless face before he got up, walked out of the view of the screen, some loud crashing was heard, fowl words and soon a slam. Superman came into view and saw the angered Tamaran.

"Nightwing, I suggest you teach her manners, or get rid of her before we arrive, who knows what Bats will do to her." He hung up and the team remained silent as Star turned around to face them.

"Was that your leader?" she questioned meekly.

"In a way you could say that." Cassie giggled. "That was pretty awesome, I've never really seen anybody stand up to Bats that way."

"Why don't you try being nice?" Gar suggested.

"Nice…? There is no translation of nice in Tamaran, the closest word would be weak, and I am not weak."

"Well here, being nice is not being weak." Gar smiled. "Being nice is a way of life, how everybody should act."

"Perhaps I could give this…weak-"

"Nice."

"Right…this nice a chance." She smiled.

!~*~*~!

_Gotham_

_June 28__th__ 2014 12:30 EDT_

"_Don't do it!" The blonde woman laughed._

"_Too late!" the red headed laughed as he threw her into the pool. She hit the water with a splash and came up laughing. _

"_Get in here west." The red headed shrugged and jumped in. "You're a jerk." She giggled before shoving his head underwater. He wrapped his arms around her slim body and pulled her under. She pushed him off and went up gasping for air._

"_Had enough?" he laughed as he came up._

"_Very funny." She mocked. _

"_Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he smiled._

"_Many times." She walked to the pool steps and climbed out. She made her way to her towel and dried of a bit before Wally caught up to her._

"_Come on Arty, I'm being serious here, do you know how much I love you?" he smiled._

"_Tons." She grinned._

"_Ugh, fine don't answer me correctly." He picked her up in a tight hug and spun around. "I love you so much." _

"_Wally put me down." She laughed. Once she was back on her feet the world was spinning but she smiled at him._

"_I really do love you."_

"_Me too, and I hope that never ends." She went to kiss him but everything went black…_

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 20th 00:03EDT

And she burst awake, shaking. She nervously looked around her pitch black room. "Wally…leave me alone for a while…let me sleep." She sighed before climbing out of bed and heading to the attached bathroom.

She turned on the water and splashed some onto her face.

"I really love you Arty." Her eyes snapped open and she turned around quickly.

"Who's there?" she gasped. When no answer was returned she shut off the water and headed back to her bed, shaken up. She laid down and soon fell into a restless sleep. A man with flaring red hair and a domino mask to hide his eyes stood by the bathroom door however. He eyed her suspiciously before smiling. Walking over to her bed, he smiled before moving a wild strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I really love you Arty." He whispered before heading to the door.

"I…love you Wally." Artemis blinked her eyes open but nobody stood in her room, and the door hadn't even opened. Could she be imagining all of these appearances?

* * *

**Aw, sorry, that last part wasn't originally part of this chapter but I decided to just add it in because Artemis won't be mentioned at all in the next chapter, and she wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, and that would have been like three chapters in a row she wouldn't have been mentioned!**

**Ok, anyways, I used most of the background info about Starfire, like being engaged, then being sold into slavery and escaping from the Gordanians and blah blah, but she'll have a new personality in my story, she won't be the goody two shoes that Teen Titans made her out to be. In my story, she'll be tough and won't be bossed around, I remember in the episode Go! She was tough and then something must have happened because in all the other episodes she was so nice, I wanted her to be tough though, and in my story she will be. I also changed a few of the background details of the Tamarans, like how they're untrustworthy, and yes I know, Jaime was the one who explained that, and you all wanna know how he knew, well I'll explain that in a later chapter, and don't worry, Conner isn't going on a date…for any of you who were wondering.**

**Yeah, so send me questions people…I still don't have any! I'll write the next chapters soon, and have em up regularly hopfully.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**Ah ok here's the new update you guys! Just because I love you so much, and I miss my normal reviewers ): come back to me.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters, just saying because if I did they would have shown so much Spitfire, even if you can't tell by my writing…**

* * *

Chapter 12: Training

Star City

June 10th 10:00EDT

"You're late." Arsenal snapped.

"Sorry, I got held up." Green Arrow apologized.

"Canary is not an excuse for you being late." Arsenal grinned as Ollie went flush red.

"W-what, who said anything about Canary?"

"Everybody, now come on lets train a little, get something to eat then we can go on patrol right?" Arsenal smiled.

"Yeah, just take it easy though, I want you to remember you aren't the same old Speed-Roy anymore, and you only have one arm." Green Arrow reminded Arsenal who just smiled and nodded.

"I kind of have a confession to make." Arsenal grinned meekly. "You know how I didn't want to wear that arm you bought for me?"

"Yeah, so we gave it away to somebody else who could put good use to it, instead of the dust in your closet?" GA chuckled.

"I sort of didn't want it because I had a different one I've been using."

"What?"

"Another bionic arm…it was sort of better than the one you gave me, so I preferred that one over the one you got me." Arsenal reached for the backpack on his back and pulled out the bionic arm.

"Roy, where did you get that?" Ollie stared at the arm; it was so realistic that he was surprised it didn't move.

"Just an old friend."

!~*~*~!

Royal Memorial Hospital

March 25th 21:00 EDT

"Goodnight Roy, we'll be back tomorrow morning." Ollie shut the hospital door as he and Red left.

"Right..." Roy growled. He had finally come to speaking terms with Ollie, but he still wasn't comfortable with him completely. He was still pretty mad that Ollie had never once figured out that the Roy he had been working with wasn't the real one, he should have known.

"It's time for some pay back." Roy climbed out of the bed and escaped the hospital with ease. He made it back to the one place he assumed to have remained the same since he had been gone. Sure enough it was, and not to mention the password still hadn't changed at all. Once he was in the secret room stashed with weapons that Ollie had collected over the years, he was suited up and armed. He was headed for some payback.

!~*~*~!

"Look kid, don't do this, you just got free, you can't possibly want death just yet." Lex held his hands high in the 'I give up' position.

"Who says I don't want to do this? I want payback! You cut off my arm for crying out loud! I won't rest until we're even! Just like they say; an eye for an eye." Roy hissed.

"Yes, but take my arm and your dead." Lex grinned as a bunch of red spots appeared on Roy's body and men came out surrounding them, weapons at the ready.

"As long as I get even, I don't care what you do to me." He growled.

"Well then, how about a trade? I'll make things even for us." Lex set a suitcase on the ground and kicked it to him. "Open it up boy, I'm sure it'll make everything even for us." Roy stared at him unsure, but finally picked up the case and popped it open, eyes going wide. Inside was a realistic bionic arm. "It'll do everything your old hand could, but it's stronger, durable and won't cause you pain."

Roy looked up at him and nodded.

"Just keep it a secret from dear old Arrow, and we'll be even." Roy nodded and with that left. He headed back to the hospital, having dropped everything off back at the secret hide out, once back in the hospital he laid there waiting for Ollie to come and visit.

"Roy, how did you sleep?" Ollie asked as he walked through the room door.

"Great." Roy smiled.

"Well I'm sure you'll be glad to hear this, you're free to head home now." Roy grinned and nodded. "Come on, I'll take you for some ice cream first if you want." Roy chuckled but nodded.

"That sounds fine, but I want you to know that I want to start up in the business again." Ollie's smile faltered but he nodded.

"That's fine, I was hoping you would want to start up again, I got you a little present anyways." Ollie pulled out a plain red bag that he handed off to Roy who smiled nicely and grabbed the bag expecting to see his old outfit or something cheesy in it. But he got the shock of his life when he spotted the case with the word Bionics on it.  
Ollie what is this?" he whispered softly as his hands slowly drifted to the two locks on the front of the case. Ollie just smiled, and with a soft click the lid flew open to reveal an arm, the same size as his own, but Roy stared in horror, remembering his own bionic arm hidden away safely.

"Do you like it?" Ollie smiled down at the original of the boy had had grown to think of as a son over the years.

"I suppose I could…Ollie you didn't have to." Roy shut the case and dropped it in the bag.

"Oh but I wanted to, I thought it might make you feel better, though you won't be able to wear it when we go on patrol, it isn't one made for serious action, just small ones, it's removable with ease, so we won't have to take long in removing it." Ollie went on and on, when his rant finally ended Roy looked up at him, thinking, perhaps he could grow to like this man a lot again, and forget that he had been locked away for so many years. "Welcome back Speedy." Roy's smile faltered at the name he was called, the one he had grown to hate since he had woken up and been told what happened.

"Not speedy, I want to be my own hero."

"Just like Red." Ollie sighed but nodded, "That's a good idea, you're old enough to be your own hero."

"I want to be known as Arsenal."

!~*~*~!

Star City

June 20th 21:00EDT

"You don't want to use your bionic arm tonight?" Green Arrow asked again.

"Correct." Arsenal smiled and jumped to the next roof, still faster than Green Arrow, the ability that had gained him his alter ego name in the first place. They remained in an awkward silence for just a few minutes before Green Arrow coughed and pointed to a van behind Starling Bank and some men getting out of the back door, the alarms not blaring for some reason.

"Let me have a go first?" Green nodded in approval and Roy back flipped to the ground next to the men.

"What the-"

"Didn't your mom teach you that stealing is bad?" Roy chuckled. "Cause if she didn't I will." The two men glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"You and one arm?" the man laughed. "I don't think so pretty boy." Roy shook his head.

"That wasn't the right thing to call me." With his only hand, but gloved in black, he aimed his fist at the men then a little arrow flew out of the top of the glove and pricked the man's neck. The other man ran at him, his fist pulled back, ready for a blow to Arsenals face, but it never arrived. Arsenal blocked then kneed the man in the chest, and brought his elbow down on his head, sending him to the ground. The van turned on and was soon pulling out.

"I got these two, you go after him." Green Arrow shouted as he hit the ground. Arsenal nodded and pulled out a claw gun and began to chase behind the van. He shot at the van and once the claw had a good grip it pulled him to the roof of the van. He climbed to the top and pulled out a heat laser, cutting a circle in the roof he jumped in, stumbling in the uneven piles of money. The driver looked surprised but pulled a pistol on Arsenal. He dodged the bullet and jumped to the front punching the man. He grabbed hold of the steering wheel and brought the van to a stop. He pulled the man out of the van and the cops had already shown up.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" one cop shouted, his gun pointed right at Arsenal.

"Gosh, that's how you thank the hero? Man things have changed since I last did the hero gig." He chuckled. The cop lowered his gun and saw the unconscious man beside him.

"Dude that's Red Arrow, Green Arrow's side kick." The other cop scolded the first cop. Roy's expression went sour but he didn't say much. Soon a crowd had formed, and a reporter was already there.

"This is Lisa Dare at the scene of the crime, where Red Arrow has just stopped a robbery in progress, which brings up the question, where is Green Arrow? And when did Red start the hero gig again?" the microphone was pulled from the woman's hands by Arsenal who stood in front of the camera. A grin forming on his lips as his speech began to formulate slowly in his head, but fast enough for his mind to keep up with his speech as he let the words drip from his mouth first with venom

"First off, I'm no one's sidekick. Second off, I'm not Red Arrow, I'm the original Speedy, and my new alter ego is called Arsenal. You all have been praising the wrong Speedy, and for that, I shouldn't bother, but since none of you knew the real me, I shouldn't blame you, and I won't. But remember this, I'm not Red, I'm not a sidekick! I'm my own hero, I'm Arsenal."

!~*~*~!

Mount Justice

June 20th 21:45EDT

"Nice to know, Roy is back in the hero gig." Nightwing laughed, as Roy finished his rant on TV.

"He seems a little cocky to me, if you ask me." Megan stated. She had finally gotten around to walking, and not to mention Lagan never left her side. Conner, was barely ever seen at Mount Justice anymore, he always seemed to be going out somewhere, and somehow it troubled Megan.

"So…where is everybody?" Megan asked. Nightwing turned to glance at the green skinned Martian, it was odd to see her without Lagan now a day's, but Lagan had been called to Atlantis just a few hours ago.

"Gar went with Bart, Jaime and Cassie to the ice cream shop. Robin and Batgirl went to the batcave to clean up before Batman came back, Bee and Mal went on a date for the first time in months, Starfire is up in her room, Tula's still in Atlantis, she's catching up with Tempest and Conner went out, said something about going out with an old friend, and being back late or something." Nightwing shrugged and went back to his show.

"Um, an old friend…Did he say who?" Megan asked, Nightwing just shook his head. "Do you think it's a girl? I might know her right?"

"If you're so worried, why don't you just call him?" Nightwing tossed her the phone but she stared at it like it was a bomb. He glanced at her and chuckled. "Just call, it's not like he can toss you through a wall over the phone, besides he wouldn't do it in person, why would he by phone?" Megan shrugged and grabbed the phone before exiting the room. She dialed the phone and she could feel her heart thumping in her ears as it rang for the third time.

"Hello?" she nearly shrieked at the sound of his voice, she hadn't heard it in ages. "Hello?" he repeated.

"C-conner?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, who is this?" he asked. Great, he didn't even recognize her voice… boy was this a mistake.

"It's um…Megan." She whispered.

"Oh. Uh hi." He mentally facepalmed for not having recognized her voice.

"Hi, um I was wondering, well I mean, I wasn't wondering but um Gar was wondering where you went?" she felt her face flush ten shades of red before settling on the deepest shade of scarlet possible.

"Gar was wondering that?" Conner asked unconvinced, a hint of a grin in his voice.

"Well yeah, you know how curious he is." She laughed nervously.

"Funny, cause he asked me that right before I left." She could feel the winning grin on Conner's face.

"Well what did you say?"

"Admit it, _you _wanted to know where I went."

"What?! No! Why would I care?" she snapped at him.

"I'm sure you would care a lot if I told you I was on a date with Wendy at the movies, waiting in lines to buy tickets." Megan felt her eyes sting a little, why did she really care?

"You're a jerk Conner!" she pressed the end button before he could respond and dropped the phone. "I hate you Conner Kent." She growled under her breath. Wendy? Their old friend? _Her_ old friend? He was on a date with Wendy at the movies? But he never offered to take_ her _to the movies, why would he offer to take Wendy to the movies? Well, maybe she could do something about this.

"Megan?" she turned quickly to see Gar standing there. "I brought you some ice cream back from the shop." He held out the cone with chocolate, coated in sprinkles. She couldn't help the smile that climbed to her lips.

"Thanks Gar." She took the cone and kissed the top of his head. "I'm going out for a few."

"But sis, you can't, you aren't supposed to leave the cave." Gar chased after her.

"It's only for a quick trip to the-uh- store." She smiled. He frowned but nodded.

"Don't be long though sis or I'll go out looking for you, and you know I will." He smiled. She nodded and left quickly. Once she was in town she headed to the theater and asked the ticket booth man if he had seen them, once he confirmed that they had been there, she bought a ticket for the same movie. A chick flick, something that Conner never let her take him to. He hated chick flicks because they were so romantic and there was barely ever any action in them.

She walked in and spotted them sitting in the lane for two people only. She could feel her insides twisting in jealousy, everything he never did with her, he was doing with Wendy! And she hated it.

She quickly took a seat three rows behind them. She spotted somebody put their popcorn on the ground and her eyes glowed bright red as she moved the popcorn above Wendy and dropped them. Megan quickly morphed her appearance to that of a nine year old girl and she laughed, catching the attention of Conner and Wendy. Wendy shrugged and sat back down, all throughout the movie, Megan kept pulling little things like that.

When Wendy dropped her head to Conner's shoulder and his arm rested around her, Megan lost it, she walked over and began to talk to Conner, she asked for an autograph and Conner shrugged giving it to her, and pushing Wendy off in the process. Megan sat back down and once she looked up, she felt her heart drop when she saw them kiss. She stood up and shifted back into herself. Conner turned and spotted her running, he got up, running after her, Wendy following as well.

"Megan!" he shouted, catching her arm and spinning her around to look at him. "Was that you who kept doing all of that stuff in there?"

"So what if it was." She snapped.

"Why would you do that? I left you and Lagan alone, why can't you leave me alone?" he snapped.

"It makes me mad that you're treating her so well! You're bringing her to the movies, a chick flick, two row lane! Everything you never did with me." Megan tried to push him off but she stopped when she saw Wendy laughing behind Conner. "What's so funny? You trader! I thought you were my friend!"

"Megan, chill. I'm not on a date with Conner." Megan stopped struggling and looked dumbstruck. "Conner agreed to help me make my ex jealous, but I guess we did a better job at making you jealous." Megan blushed in embarrassment. "Look if you two still like each other why don't you date again?" Conner pushed Megan backwards and stared her down.

"I don't want her back."

"Good cause I didn't want you back either!" Megan turned to storm off but was stopped by Wendy's next statement.

"Why did you pretend to forget Conner's birthday this year?" Megan turned to look at her but sneered.

"Who said I was pretending?"

* * *

**Rough. I know, Megan is way out of character, she wouldn't have been so mean at the end and tried to ruin Conner's 'date' but I wanted to add some kind of drama to this just for you guys! d: **

**Any ways you guys should check out this forum I started, it's to help others get seen, give others tips/hints, advice or critique they could use, but you can also get some good tips and get seen yourself, here's a link:**

** forum/Fire-Writing-and-Reading/125095/**

**Hope you do check it out guys, it'll mean a lot to me, and I promise my updates will be regulare now, every Friday, for real guys, I've written ahead so many chapters, promise, just come back to me readers d: and feel free to leave a review, any kind, short three worded ones or large critiques and even flames are welcomed, I feed off flames :D jk but still, any kind of review is welcome. Also, if you could give me some questions for the contest I normally hold? I have a few left, but they aren't too hard, if you have one I could use please PM it to me, but you won't be allowed to compete in that question, though you will get a free detail question about the story, plot anybody. And I'm sure now would be a good time to start winning the contest and asking questions! ;)**

* * *

**Contest!**

_**How many siblings does Megan have? And roughly how many cousins?**_

**Answer if you want a free-bee question to ask!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	13. Chapter 13: Arrivals

**Oh my god! I updated on time today you guys, though it's a little late in the day but eh oh well. So important AN at the bottom!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line…and…nah that's it, that's all I own T.T**

* * *

Chapter 13: Arrivals

Mount Justice

June 21st 8:00EDT

"They're back!" Megan cried as she ran outside to where the ship had just landed. As soon as the doors opened she ran into the arms of her uncle, the rest of the group came out next. Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing ran to Batman, while Conner walked to Superman, an awkward handshake was exchanged before Superman pulled Conner in for a hug. Cassie flew right into Wonder Woman's awaiting arms, Icon and Rocket shared a hug, and Hawkman and Hawkwoman stood to the side with John. Starfire stood beside Jaime and pointed at Batman.

"Is that the one known as the man of bats? The one that will supposedly put me under fear and make me, as you say 'wet my pants'?" she asked.

Jaime laughed but nodded. "You mean Batman though."

"Very well I shall have to give him a lesson or two of my own!" she sniffed and stormed forward, hands in fists, she stopped in front of Batman and placed both hands on her hips. "Listen here overgrown flying bird." Everybody gasped as Batmans eye twitched. "I shall not be spoken to in a manner of implement that I am weak! I am a princess of Tamaran and I am anything but weak! So I would suggest as the Man of Super said, that you get some manners or the Starfire shall kill the Man of bats." She huffed and everybody jumped back as Batman began to laugh.

Nightwing coughed and pulled Starfire backwards. "Sorry, I uh told her to not speak up like that, I mean, we don't want her dead or anything."

"Dead?" Batman raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "I admire her for standing up to me." He smiled and held a hand out for a hand shake to her. She held his hand in a firm but tight grip. Once they finished shaking hands, Batmans face became serious again. "Now, we need a plan, an invasion will begin soon, and Earth isn't prepared for something this big."

"Perhaps I could be of use?" Star spoke up. "I could as you say lure the mouse into the trap." Everyone stared in silence. "I mean I could lead the Gordanians away from Earth, I could give up myself."

"No." all eyes fell on Nightwing. "When I said I would protect you from the Gordanians I meant it, we won't be giving you up to them." Star smiled and nodded.

"I thank you from my hearts bottom."

"Bottom of my heart but it's really the same thing." Gar corrected.

"Besides, it isn't just the Gordanians who will be coming to Earth, if we sacrificed you just to get rid of one alien race, it wouldn't be worth it." Superman stated.

"Let's get inside; we can discuss this in a more private place." Batman announced, as everyone headed inside, Batgirl pulled Batman to the side.

"While you were gone, we were attacked by Kaldur and a girl named Tigress, she left us a message for you, well she gave me a message for you. She told me to tell you to watch out for Nightwing, she said things could change in his mind at any sudden moment." She whispered having spotted Nightwing headed their way.

"What do you mean things could change in his mind at any given moment?" he growled.

"I have no idea, like they're going to brain wash him or something?" she whispered.

"Are you guys coming inside or staying out here to catch a cold?" Nightwing laughed.

"Give us a sec Nightwing." Babs shouted, he struggled for a minute but nodded and headed inside again.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Batman stated simply and they headed inside to see everybody speaking in secrecy. Once the league members and team members had found a seat at the rather large table the announcements began. "Nightwing," said person turned his attention to the Bat. "What has happened in the time we were gone?"

"Well let's see. Kaldur's evil, um Artemis rejoined but after Wally went missing, um oh right Kaldur killed Artemis." He fell silent for a second then kept going. "After much research we found that the Light has been working on a serum, something that translates along the lines of a…Metagene? Nobody has heard much of this word but after some more research we realized that Metagene means 'beyond gene limits' roughly, it means that the serum searches the body for a gene that is beyond those of the average human, though they got lucky in the first four kids they tested, I have a theory that for those humans without Metagene's would somehow accept a meta-human phase but it would eat away at their body source, and the serum would eventually lead to their death. Those who do have the gene, just end up with an altered DNA, one that changes slightly once the gene is active and it causes their body to become compatible with their said gene. Their very own, meta-human phase or ability."

"So who are these four kids who did get lucky and had the Metagene in them?" Superman questioned.

"That would be us." All eyes fell to the four boys standing to the side. "I'm Tye, they say I have the ability to change my size from large to tiny, I adopted the name Longshadow, it goes with my last name." he shrugged with a cheeky smile as the next boy spoke.

"I'm Ramon, I've been told I can teleport, create illusions and have telepathic abilities, to an extent though. I guess I wanted to go by El Dorado." The room fell silent for a moment before the second to last boy spoke up.

"I'm Toshio, I wanted to go by Samurai. I can become invisible, and have power over wind and fire and create some illusions."

"I'm Virgil, I go by Static, um I have electricity I guess, that's really all I got while them over there got all those cool abilities." He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest while the listeners remained quiet.

"You allowed them to create their own alter ego's?" Batman snarled at Nightwing.

"If they have abilities we aren't just going to send them home so they can learn everything on their own! They're staying here to learn and train the way the rest of us did when we were younger."

"Speaking of which I needa go home eventually, maybe today? Like now? I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out." Tye spoke up.

"I could help him home and then bring him back if that makes anybody feel better?" Jaime spoke up. _That is a foolish idea, the boy could be a threat, kill him now. _"No." Jaime hissed.

"What?"

"Nothing, um so what do ya' say? I take him home then bring him back, how about it?" Jaime smiled. Batman remained silent then nodded.

"Thanks." Tye turned to leave and Jaime waved then headed off.

"Dude can I come?" Bart smiled.

"Sorry amigo, I have some catching up to do with my best friend." Jaime shrugged at Bart who frowned.

"But dude I thought we were totally crash! Me and you, you and me, totally friends and awesome and everything?" Bart pouted.

"Dude we are but I gotta catch up with an old friend." Jaime pushed Bart away and left with Tye.

"Totally feeling the mode here…" he pouted before heading over to Robin and Gar.

"Dude you're way too clingy." Gar pointed a finger. "Seems a little suspicious to us."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were…into guys." Robin grinned.

"Never assume that." Bart turned and left. "Or else!"

"Noted."

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 21st 15:00EDT

"More!" Tigress panted as she dodged yet another strike to her left side. Missing a beat and good footing she tumbled to the ground when Deathstroke sent his staff to her right knee. She tumbled to the ground panting and shaking. She looks up and he's holding the staff over his right shoulder, only his left eye glaring down at her. "Up, we're starting again. And I expect you to win someday."

"Sorry to interrupt," they both turned to see Lex standing in the doorway. "But we have a mission for the two of you. One of the children that had the Metagene was spotted heading back to their home in the El Paso, head there now and either bring the child to us or kill him. We don't want him working for the League or their sidekicks, but bringing him back alive is preferred." With that Lex left the two villains in the silent room. One thinking of how this would work out, and the other thinking how fun it would be to watch the boy run in fear.

!~*~*~!

El Paso

June 21st 16:25EDT

"Dude we could have been home a couple hours ago!" Tye laughed as the bus jumped again as it hit another dent in the road.

"Yeah dude but you so needed to train a little, plus we needed some ice cream." Jaime laughed as he finished off his ice cream cone. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the Bus Depot. Tye got off first and Jaime climbed off, glancing at the sky before seeing something orange and black grinning at him, a man blocked his view and then the figure was gone.

"Jaime?" said person turned his attention to Tye and nodded. "Dude you like zoned out for a moment there."

"Sorry dude, I just thought I saw something in the sky over there…" a loud shriek broke through the mumbles and conversations then everybody was running away from the building. "Tye!" Jaime shouted as he searched for his friend in the large moving crowd. A bus near Jaime blew and he tumbled to the ground as more shrieks and cries broke out. "Tye! Where are you?!"

"Over here dude!" Jaime ran to his friend before he felt a foot hit his back and send him forward.

"Dude run!" Jaime shouted as he hit the floor. He turned to his back and watched as his friend ran off before he blocked the end of a staff coming down on him. He wrapped his arm around it and snapped it out of the girls hands.

She snarled and sent her foot forward but Jaime dodged and flipped backwards to his feet before his armor covered his body. "So, we meet again?" Jaime laughed. _Don't play games you idiot._ Jaime rolled his eyes before blocking a punch from the girl. He sends his foot forward but she grabs and twists his leg sending him to the ground. Her foot flies to his abdomen and sends him to his side. She turns to spot Tye running into the building and Deathstroke slashing his promethium sword from side to side causing sparks while he spoke taunting words that didn't reach Tigress' ears. Just then her feet were swept from under her and she tumbled to the ground, blue running past her towards the now gone Deathstroke.

Inside the Bus depot Tye was shaking and hiding in one of the booths.

"Child, this is a silly game, come out and I will think of not cutting you up." The low, gravelly voice sent shivers down Tye's spin as he sat shaking but silent.

"Leave him alone!" Blue Beetle shouted as he flew into Deathstrokes back, sending them both to the ground before he sent a punch to the man's face but was thrown backwards.

"Stay out of this Beetle!" Deathstroke spat out his name with disgust. "This is a matter between me and the boy, who will come with me whether he wants to or not."

"He'll go nowhere with you!" Blue shouted, his eyes go black and then his sonic flare appeared and was aimed at Deathstroke. "And neither will you." The weapon at the end of Blue Beetles hand began to charge up fast and was about to kill of a stunned Deathstroke but Blue's eyes went back to normal and all operations were cut off. He feel to the ground in a heap and held his head tightly before Deathstroke laughed and Tigress landed at his side.

"What happened to the bug?" Tigress sneered.

"I suppose the scarab has become stronger now that the foolish boy can't keep it under control for long." Deathstroke laughed before swinging his blade. "Take care of the meta-human, taunt him, cause him to use his abilities out of rage, it'll waste him."

"What about you?" Tigress snapped.

"I'll take care of the bug." He walked towards Blue while Tigress shrugged and headed off deeper in to the Bus Depot. She pressed the nose of her mask and a sensor went off and began to sniff out fresh scents, and once it caught Tye's she was after him. She pulled out her bo staff and smiled at the frightened boy before swinging at his left shoulder and hitting her target.

"Come on, aren't you going to at least try and fight back?" Tigress laughed and sent her foot to his chest, sending him to the ground. He stood up panting and backed away from the Tiger like villain.

"No." he snapped and jumped over the counter to the other side.

"That won't slow me down." She flipped over it and landed a few feet away from Tye. She smiled at him and sent her staff to his right leg, the loud whack echoing through the empty and dark Bus Depot. "Why won't you fight back?" she laughed. "Why not pretend I'm just your mothers boyfriend?" she grinned when she saw his expression of shock. "Come on, haven't you wished since day one that you could hit that man square in the face? Well pretend I am him." She sent her bo staff but he blocked it.

"I won't fight back!" he backed away more but she simply walked closer.

"Come on Tye, why not pretend I'm Billy from school? Didn't he beat the crap out of you once?" she laughed and flipped behind him before sending a kick to his back and sending him to the ground again. She had studied everything about the boy before they had arrived here. "What about Susan who broke your heart in the fourth grade after she…oh what was it she did?" a menacing grin appeared on her face, "Oh that's right, she went after your best friend…Jaime." Tye could feel his eyes stinging from tears, he had forgotten about that, after all Susan had ended up moving and nothing had ever gone down between her and Jaime.

"Leave me alone!" he cried before climbing to his feet and running, a cackle following behind him, he turned only to find her gone, but crash into her instead.

"Oh my, did you just hit me?" she laughed and sent a punch but he dodged to the left. "Oh, now you're dodging, let's see if we can get you to fight back though." She sent another punch but he threw his arm up and blocked it barely. She swiped his feet from under him and he hit the ground. "Maybe I'll just knock you out, the way Brain did in the seventh grade!"

!~*~*~!

"Come on you insect, fight me!" Blue Beetle sat perched on the roof, tired already. He was not only fighting this man but also fighting the scarab. He had lost control and it had nearly caused him to kill the man. He would never become a killer, no matter what the scarab tried to do.

_Why not just kill him?_ The scarab hissed again.

"I'm no killer." Jaime growled before being knocked from his spot by the man known as Deathstroke.

"No, but I am." The man threw his blade forward but Jaime's eyes went black and his grew his arm into a blade and sent it forward. He blocked Deathstrokes blade and twisted his arm, sending his blade to the ground. Blue Beetle flew forward, his blade now a fist again, he sent multiple punches to Deathstroke and then throwing him through the wall and into the next room. He formed a blade again and a grin appeared.

"_I'm a killer too."_ Jaime's voice laughed but forcefully as his blade was sent downward above the man.

!~*~*~!

"No!" Tye shouted and his eyes glowed a bright yellow before his body began to enlarge. He soon became too large to be held inside and ripped the ceiling off the Bus Depot building, his released a loud growl and sent the roof flying far away. Tigress had been sent backwards into the wall during the process of Tye enlarging. He shouted and soon stopped, a hand held to his head before he suddenly shrunk and tumbled to the ground gasping and blacked out.

!~*~*~!

"No!" Jaime shouted, stopping the blade just above the man's chest, his eyes returning to normal once again. He panted and then was sucker punched and hit the floor hard, his arm going away and he lay unconscious on the ground, but the scarab had other plans as it began to take full charge of his unconscious body.

"We have the boy and that's all we came for." Deathstroke threw Tye over his shoulder and Tigress nodded before she was thrown to the side. "Take care of the bug and then we're leaving." He began to walk off and Tigress shifted her attention to Blue Beetle.

"What now? You want me to knock you out again?" she laughed before bringing her bo staff to his left but he dodged and flew at her but something jumped between them quickly and sent them both backwards and to the ground, causing Jaime to wake up and regain full control of his own body.

He blinked before his vision came back and he spotted a girl in a dark blue hood standing before him, black and white vans on her feet, her face was obscured from his view but she was standing still.

"Who the hell are you?" Tigress spat out, already on her feet and she looked ready to kill the girl who had come between them.

"Filicity." The girl glanced at Tigress, her back now to Blue. "And the answer will not come from killing one another, you must not fight!" she begged almost.

"Whatever, we've got what we came for se we'll be getting out of your way now." Tigress waved and ran but stopped short when Nightwing jumped in front of Deathstroke.

"You aren't going anywhere with one of our members." His arms were crossed over his chest and then the rest of the team landed behind him. "I don't think you could possibly win a fight against my team." A cocky grin grew on Nightwings face.

"I'd beg to differ." Tigress jumped at him with her bo staff pulled back but Megan threw her back.

"Drop it!" Deathstroke snapped before flipping over them and running, Tye still over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Bart ran after him and tripped him, sending Tye to the ground and Deathstroke flipping but landing still on his feet.

"This doesn't mean you've won." Tigress snapped before she and Deathstroke disappeared. Nightwing turned to see Bart helping a now awake Tye to his feet. Blue Beetle walked over, a guilty look plastered to his face as his armor went away.

"We thought that you'd be back by now." Nightwing snapped. Jaime flicked his eyes on every member, but they rested on Cassie for a moment longer than the rest of them before turning to Nightwing.

"We stopped for a bit of training." He admitted.

"That wasn't approved and you risked both of your lives. Why didn't you call for help or escape?"

"I figured we had it under control." Jaime defended himself.

"Yeah, getting Tye captured and you nearly defeated is a good way to say 'you had it under control'!" Nightwing snapped before turning. "Megan get the bio ship we're going home, Jaime you're suspended from missions until further notice."

"What?!" Jaime snapped. "That is not fair!" he frowned before a small hand dropped to his shoulder.

"Jaime give it a rest." He stared at Cassie's caring eyes then nodded before crossing his arm and looking away, Bart becoming worried at his attitude. Nightwing finally turned his attention to the hooded girl standing afar.

"Who are you?" he questioned, her glowing blue eyes were visible under the shade of her hood but she dropped it to reveal pale skin and dark brown/blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders.

"I'm known as Felicity." She bit her lip before glancing at everyone who was staring at her. "I'm a Karnan."

* * *

**And you guys probably don't understand the reference at the very end… The Karnans are extinct, even if in the DCU they aren't they will be in my story, but she's like Superman, the last one alive, but she doesn't have super abilities the way superman does, though she will play a somewhat important role in this for a few chapters.**

**!~*~*~*~*!**

**Anyways here's the important notice! It's been brought to my attention that I don't normally update regularly, then I'll try and update more often! And for a little bit, I'll update twice a week, well at least try. Here's my plan, I'll try and update every Tuesday and Friday. But keep in mind, it'll be in the late afternoons since I do become really busy during the week, with the multiple clubs, school work, and team practice that I have, not to mention my job. I'm sorry, I really will try though. Tuesdays and Fridays guys, they're pretty spaced out and it'll work out hopefully.**

**So leave a review please :3 and thank you to my followers, favoriters and reviewers! All kind of reviews are welcome, leave me some criticism too please :D I'll update Tuesday then, bye.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

**PS. I think you guys might have come to realize that I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter...so I went with a somewhat random title...**


	14. Chapter 14: Injustice

**Hey! Updated on Tuesday like I promised! Please leave reviews guys! I hope I can get to at least 200 before the end of my story! I'm updating more often, leave a review it's the least you could do for me ;D**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclamier: I don't own any of this, just the plot which seems to not be so original now! D:**

* * *

Chapter 14: Injustice

Mount Justice

June 21st 20:00EDT

"That's impossible." Superman crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "The Karnans are extinct thanks to the Gordanians." a low growl from Starfire was heard, "Therefore you couldn't possibly be one."

"Says the Kryptonian." Felicity huffed. "Look, my family was one of the last Karnans, we made it out but as the Gordanians slaves, they were so rough they eventually killed their slaves and ate them. I was kept a secret, having been born after my mother was enslaved. I was hidden from them and once I had become twelve in Karnan years I was about six years old here. I had enough common sense to know I had to escape. My parents had shown me maps of the galaxy and eventually I made it to earth. After having arrived here I found a witch who gave me a charm similar to glamour charm but stronger so that even if you knew my secret you would see me as a normal human, I got a charm so I would appear as a six year old child here. I was soon sent to an orphanage and ever since I was twelve years here I've been on my own. I ran away and have been hidden all this time, I came to learn that on this earth I have more power, back on Karna I could not fly or did not possess such strength, that is all I have learned I was able to do. The gravity force here is much weaker than on my home planet and thus enabling my body to fight but work with it so I can fly."

"We know how it works." Bart interrupted already having gotten the lesson from Superman a while back.

"Sorry." she whispered timidly then turned her attention to the silent League members. Having noticed that they looked doubtful she decided on one last option to prove her truth. "I can show you my true form." she reached for her necklace and pulled it off slowly revealing her true form. Her fingers merged into three sharp ones per hand, her skin slowly bubbled to a desert yellow, ears grew pointy, and a bit of muscle grew on her body as she grew to about 5'10", her feet became bare as her shoes ripped to reveal two toes per foot, eyes became a crimson red and her face showed an expression of pure regret. Her sharpened teeth remained hidden behind her closed mouth.

"No lie there." Conner scoffed as everyone stared in a bit of shock. Conner, who had dated a white Martian for a long time, wasn't all too shocked at the girl's true form. She quickly placed the necklace back in place and shrunk back to her pale skinned, brown haired, blue eyed form, her feet remaining bare while her shirt and pants were left a bit stretched out.

"Nightwing; watch over Felicity, the League has things to discuss." Batman left the room, quickly followed by the rest of the league members that had been in attendance. Outside, Jaime sat staring at the television, wondering what was happening in the briefing room.

"Jaime." he turned his attention to Bart, lately the boy had become too distant. Jaime was use to the boy sticking to him like glue ever since he showed up, but for the past couple of weeks he had become distant.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you about the future."

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 21st 20:00EDT

Tigress dodged another punch then sent her foot to Kaldurs chest but he grabbed and twisted her, sending her to her hands and knees.

"Stop." she gasped as the room began to spin. She was trying her hardest to keep going but she was sure everyone had noticed she had become weaker, bigger, it wouldn't be long before somebody caught on to...her little secret.

"That is the third time today you have needed to rest, Tigress are you okay?" Kaldur stretched out a caring hand but Tigress swept it away and stood on her own.

"Peachy, just tired." she turned towards the exit, grabbing her water she took a sip and left. Walking down the hall without a click of her heels and without a scowl to compete with Batman's, everyone she passed was shocked, to say the least.

Once she reached her room she ripped her mask off and felt the tears sting her eyes, she didn't feel much movement anymore, she hardly ever felt those tiny shocks of pain anymore, and whenever she went to feel for a kick, a sign or anything...nothing came.

She leaned over the sink, cold water running down and splashing to her hands. She couldn't stop her slow shaking as cold water splashed to her face and mixing with the tears, a faint flashback of Wally reaching her mind.

_Palo Alto_

_December 27__th__ 2014_

"_Artemis please." Wally held her wrist as she tried to get away._

"_No Wally! I already told you, it's my life, I can do what I want." she pulled her wrist free but expected Wally to reach out again, but when he didn't she turned to find him standing, silent tears cascading down his freckled cheeks. Never having seen the nineteen year old in tears before, Artemis felt her heart break._

"_I'm sorry Artemis." he blinked away a few tears then glanced at her. "I don't want you in danger anymore, not after what just happened." he cleaned away the escaping tears then half turned. "I won't force you to leave, I'll just put it out there, after what happened to Tula, I don't want you to be in danger, but if you wish to then do so...but count me out." he turned to leave but she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

"_Wally you're crying." she cleaned away a stray tear and let her hand rest on his face. "Wally we're young still, our lives are just beginning. Our hero gig is just starting; we can't let one little experience end that all for us. You have to remember that there will always be that threat there no matter what. But we're heroes and we can't let something like this stop us. We'll be living together by March, going to college together, we'll always see each other, but the hero gig will be a side thing. It always will be. You'll never lose me."_

"_As long as you're doing the hero gig, there will always be that chance that I'll lose you." he whispered. "I don't want that chance to be there, I want to be with you for as long as I can and this hero gig is standing in our way."_

"_Wally...Give me one more reason to quit. A good one."_

"_What if we started a family and you put the child in danger, what if they went after our child, killed you or me, what if we put the life of an innocent child in danger because of our need to be a hero...I don't want to live with that hanging over my head, but if you do...then I think this might be wrong." Artemis felt tears form when Wally put it right out there that this might be wrong. "I truly love you Arty, but I don't want you in danger, I don't want to put...maybe a child in danger."_

"_I love you too Wally." a soft kiss to his lips told him everything. "And because of that I'll agree with you. I'll leave it behind, and I won't ever put our child in danger if we have one."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

With a sigh, Artemis cut the water off and glanced up; she had broken her promise to Wally, not only did she go back to the hero gig…but she was putting their child in danger…blinking away the threatening tears she glanced into the mirror only to go wide eyed and see Deathstroke grinning behind her, quickly turning she found nobody there. Her shaking froze, but then again, she completely froze and stood still in shock. "There's something wrong with that man." she hissed with a silent curse to his name.

Watch Tower

June 21st 23:04EDT

The whole team stood in the watch tower as alarms blared of earth intruders. More spaceships were arriving and the few that the league did manage to shoot down were quickly replaced by a bigger swarm of aliens.

"Batman, there's no point fighting from up here! We need to be down there in order to fight properly." Nightwing snapped.

"The League is already thinly stretched over the globe, as of right now, we have just about every country covered." he snapped back.

"I'm heading to metropolis." Superman left without another word.

"Look my team can help! We'll head to Jump City, that's where the Gordanians seem to be attacking the most, we'll hit at the heart of the source." Nightwing turned but Batman did as well, a scowl on his face.

"Nightwing." reluctantly, said person turned to face his mentor. "Be careful." a surprised Nightwing nodded before turning to his team, they headed off to the highly populated city.

Once they arrived there, a large hologram stood a top a large island in the middle of the water, the same message repeating over and over but in a language none of them understood.

"They say 'Give us the Tamaran and we will not destroy your planet.'." Starfire translated.

"No." Nightwing snapped before turning to his team. "We're splitting up, here's how we'll do it, Megan and Conner, you're both with me, we're going to the ship and Megan I could use you to get in and out, Conner for strength and I'll do the shutting down. Blue Beetle and Bart keep an eye on Starfire and Felicity, if Felicity really is the last Karnan and the Gordanians find out, they'll have a price on her head. Lagoon boy, Bee, Wonder Girl, Robin and Batgirl you guys get the citizens to safety." everyone nodded and split off.

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub

June 22nd 23:54EDT

"No!" Lex shouted as Tigress filed away at her nail and Kaldur remained silent by his father's side. "We need to execute the first part of Phase Two."

"I say when we do that." Vandal growled. "You will give the speech in Bialiya as it'll air world-wide, Black manta I require you to set of Operation 10."

"Already?" Black Manta asked a bit taken off guard.

"Now would be perfect timing with everything going on." Queen Bee added.

"It is not ready." Kaldur intervened.

"Or you're a scardy cat who doesn't want to set off Operation 10!" Klarion laughed.

"He's not a scardy cat!" Tigress slammed her hands onto the table she had been sitting at. "He'll do it." she narrowed her eyes at Kaldur but nodded and turned her attention to The Light members. "Is there anything you require I do?" she asked as a sudden wave of nausea hit here but she held her ground and kept a bored expression on the outside.

"Yes, you'll be the body guard for Lex and Bee while they head to Bialiya and deliver the speech." Vandal added.

"Since when am I required to go?" Bee hissed.

"Since now." the brain threw back.

"While they're there, they might as well pick up the serums as well." Ra's added.

"Those won't be ready for another few days. Patience, the time for the serums will come soon." Vandal smiled, now head off, Operation 10 must be a successful distraction and I expect that speech to have as much feeling as possible Mr. Luthor."

Jump City

June 22nd 1:00EDT

Though Megan had gotten Nightwing, Conner and herself onto the ship, locating the control room proved to be much more difficult than imaginable. They had searched just about the whole ship in less than an hour and yet had found nothing.

"Nightwing, we have to get out soon, we can't be in here too long!" Megan begged as they fought off yet another wave of Gordanian guards. Conner nodded in agreement.

"We can't keep it up for long."

"We'll have to retreat for now; maybe we could get the information out of one of the Gordanians."

Bialiya

June 22nd 8:00EDT

"We can't keep going like this!" Lex shouted into the microphone, the largest crowd he had ever seen gathered before him, Tigress stood to the side, out of uniform and instead in a full body black jumpsuit with weapons tied to her waist and pure black sunglasses, an ear piece placed in her ear as she listened for any instructions from The Light. Queen Bee stood to Luthor's left and remained silent as he did all the talking.

"For all this time, we've trusted the League and all of a sudden aliens begin to attack like wild fire? I bet nobody here knew that the League members are wanted criminals across the galaxy! Invading and destroying anything in their path! Heck, eight of the league members had left for a matter of months and none of you took notice because they were tricking you into thinking they were here! The league has brought this upon our home! The League is not our protector! They are our end! I say down with the League! Down with the hero's! Down with injustice!"

Jump City

June 22nd 8:12EDT

"Down with injustice!" echoed through the city. Batgirl held a little girl in arms as she dodged a falling boulder.

"My little girl!" a mother shouted before taking her daughter and pushing Batgirl away. "Get away from us! You killers and liars!" Batgirl stared in horrified confusion.

"Get out!" Robin was pelted with rocks but quickly retreated to the roof tops where the rest of the team stood.

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped.

"Down with injustice!" Nightwing replayed the tape for the team and they all stared in numb horror. Luthor had made them look like the bad guys.

"Head back to the Hall of Justice." Batman growled into everyone's ear piece. Soon they were on their way and inside the Hall of Justice. Alarms blared 'Under Attack'.

Batman set up the Hall's protection and a red triangular shield appeared around the Hall of Justice but the military kept firing in hopes that it would take down the shield. "Get to the watch tower." Batman growled. Once everybody was up in the watch tower they waited for the rest of the league members to show up, as each was slowly ran out of their town, or country.

"What do we do?" Green Arrow shouted.

"They need protecting but they can't see that!" Captain Marvel argued.

"The Light is behind all of this! They're making us look like the bad guys!" Hawkman shouted

"Enough!" Batman screeched and the room fell silent. "We will not stop protecting because they don't want us. We will protect, we will save and we will fight!" everyone cheered

"Who the hell put you in charge?" everybody fell silent again as Captain Atom crossed his arms.

"Nobody."

"Clearly, they'll follow me and I say we lay low for a while."

"Lay low until the Earth is sent into chaos? Until there's nobody left to argue against us and tell us we're the liars? Until there's nobody left to save?" Batman argued.

"Until it is safe! We can't just go and risk our lives as well as theirs." Captain Atom shouted.

"I say Batman be the leader." Wonder Woman stood beside said person.

"I second it." soon the room was filled with the chorus of agreements and Captain Atom was unappointed as leader.

"Kill yourselves too then, risk it all just because the crazy old man said so, but count me out." with that he left.

"Looks like the Hall of Justice has finally fallen." Canary pointed to the screen as the shield fell and the building was blown to pieces.

"There truly isn't much we can do. They will go against us no matter what we do, even if in the end we won, we would have lied to them for far too long. We would have kept the in the shadows too long, we would still be the threat." Wonder Woman whispered.

"Perhaps this is not of good timing." everybody turned to the speaking Tamaran. "But my people will arrive soon...with not so good intentions."

* * *

**(Haha in my original plan the Hall of Justice was going to be under attack and they were going to set up that force field themselves, but imagine my shock when it turns out Despero is the one who created the shield!)**

* * *

**Ah! They didn't use Despero as the big tough guy I would have expected him to be! But I'll give you guys a little hint, I'm going to be using him as a big tough guy, he won't come up until they end of the invasion ish, but he will be much more bad ass than he was in show, and a bigger threat, and a big part of the plan! So watch out for that!**

* * *

**PS. Is it strange that I had originally planned to use the REACH before I knew they were using the in the show? Of course, you guys won't see them until the very end of the invasion as well, and only for like a chapter, but I had originally wanted to use them after I found out Black beetle was going to be in this since the REACH created the scarab and I thought maybe they can try and take control of Jaime, so I planned it a bit that way, but then the show did that but exposed the REACH and I thought you would all be like ermagod! She copied them! And I would be like aw /: no I didn't...but um anyways I still will go with my original plan, I do have other twists in there though so the invasion won't be much like the show except for the REACH and Jaime being involved, other than that, pretty much everything is different and probably less thought out.**

* * *

**BTW to the Guest who requested I help them write Bart in their story, I would love to help, but give me an account name to PM you at please? Or if you just want some tips, then here are a few I use:**

**Since I haven't truly seen much of Bart to determine how to write him good, I don't use him much. But when I do use him I try to use the words 'crash' and 'mode' since he uses those a lot. Also I based him a bit off of Wally, I added Wally hyper-active self and then doubled it, and made Bart a bit more confident. Also make him a little obsessed with Jaime since he is in the show because he wants to keep his future from happening.**

* * *

**Leave a review guys please! :D They make me happy, any kind of review is welcome, little ones even make me smile, critique, flames, anything, I love any kind of comments my readers have for me!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	15. Chapter 15: Suspicions

**Super-duper important A/N at the bottom, please read it!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice T.T**

* * *

Chapter 15: Suspicions

Watch Tower

June 22nd 19:00EDT

"We can't tell them dude!" Bart held Blue Beetles arm. "They so won't be crash with it."

"Look, we need to tell the league or else they might think we're moles or something." Jaime growled.

"Nah man, for all we know, if we tell them they'll lock us up and still think we're the ones to blame here. They might even think you're a mole whether you want to be or not." Bart pointed out.

"We still need to tell somebody."

"Tell who, what?" they both jumped at the sudden sound of Nightwings voice.

"Look Nightwing, don't kill us, and don't take this the wrong way. Aye at least we're telling you. Right?" Jaime laughed and looked at Bart. "Look we, uh…"

"We clogged up the toilet on the third floor!" Bart blurted out. Nightwings expression went from confused to down right disgusted.

"What?" both Jaime and Nightwing questioned.

"Yeah, we uh…clogged up the toilet, we were trying to get rid of…um some unwanted papers…no wait that makes us sound like bad people…"

"I'm starting to get suspicious here." Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at both the boys.

"Look dude it's so not like that." Jaime interrupted.

"He's just embarrassed. I was trying to cover up for him, we'll tell you the truth but you gotta be totally crash with it." Bart threw an arm over Jaime's shoulders and smiled at Nightwing. "This boy right here has a crush on Wonder Girl!" both Jaime and Nightwing went wide eyed.

"Dude!" Jaime growled while his face blushed ten shades of red.

"Yeah!" Bart slapped a hand on Jaime's mouth then kept talking. "We wrote her some cute love letters, well I mean I did, but this guy here was so not feeling it and tried to flush them down the toilet but it got clogged up and we wanted to tell you guys but without letting anybody know about the letters so we were trying to figure out how to tell you without you getting suspicious or making it seem like we were bad people, or thinking we were trying to flush down some like secrets or something, but Jaime was so scared and I just thought you would kill us for clogging the toilet." Bart took a deep breath then began again. "So that's it, we don't know how to unclog the toilet but now you know, maybe you do?"

"You guys are idiots."

"Nightwing, the toilet on the third floor is clogged, could you tell Aquaman?" Plastic man shouted from down the hall. Nightwing slapped a hand to his face then shook his head.

"Get to the main room, Batman needs everyone now." Batgirl snapped as she turned the corner. Jaime glared at Bart before they left to the main room, followed by Nightwing.

"Tula!" Megan chirped as she ran to the girl who exited the zeta beams. "I haven't seen you since you were 'resurrected'!" Said girl laughed and hugged the green skinned Martian back. "Garth! It's been far too long." She hugged him and he smiled.

"Well now that I have my girl back, I have no reason to mope and hide." He smiled and planted a kiss on Tula's cheek who smiled forcefully a bit.

"So what was so urgent?" Nightwing questioned as Batman set up the main tables hologram.

"There's an underwater attack on Atlantis, Aquaman is going to require some assistance. The attack is by Black Manta's army but we have reason to suspect it might be a diversion to his real plan. But for now, Megan, Tula, Garth and Lagoon Boy will go with Aquaman to protect Atlantis."

"How come they get to be in the action while the rest of us are kept up here?" Conner growled.

"I don't want to be kept up here either." Jade growled. "I want to go after the fish boy who killed my sister." She grinned at Roy who knew all too well that they weren't going to go after Kaldur at all, but instead go after her sister, who killed their child. Artemis' biggest mistake, revealing that she was Artemis the night that she killed their daughter.

"You won't be going after him for revenge." Batman growled. He turned to the four assigned to help Aquaman, who had already headed on his way. "The four of you suit up and head out now." They nodded and left.

"The rest of us?" Batgirl questioned.

"Will be assigned to a mission shortly."

Megan, Tula, Garth and La'gaan were soon in the water and on their way to Atlantis.

"Angel fish." Megan turned to La'gaan. "You've been so distant lately." A concerned look on his face as he held onto her hand.

"I just need to readjust myself to being around you, I spent so long without, that once you were back and clinging to me every minute of every day I felt a bit strange." She shrugged before stopping. "There's some kind of energy coming from nearby. It feels like something big and…I can sense…Kaldur." She turned to her three team mates. "Go on without me, I need to check this out, it could be the thing that the attack is trying to create a distraction for." The three nodded and headed off. Megan quickly clocked herself in invisibility then headed towards the source of energy. She was clutching on to a rock as she glanced over it to spot a large building like structure that seemed to be radiating large amounts of heat and energy, but she could still feel the link she always did to Kaldur. Quickly tapping into it she listened for any kind of information she could use.

"_This will cause any nearby city to fall, mostly the large cities we're aiming for, Jump City, Gotham, and Happy Harbor all of those highly populated with heroes."_

"_If I am not mistaken, I do believe all of the heroes have left their cities after Luthor's speech." Kaldur spoke._

"_We're just following Vandals orders, he wants Operation 10 to go off, then it will, no complaints." Black Manta spoke. _

"_Very well." Kaldur spoke before getting to work._ Megan realized that Kaldur now knew she was listening. But he hadn't done anything to keep the information secret… Megan shut off the link and headed back to the Watch Tower.

"Batman!" she shrieked as she exited the light created by the zeta beams.

"You're supposed to be in Atlantis." Batman growled.

"I found what the attack is trying to create a distraction for!" Batman's attention perked at this, as well as the members he had been briefing for their mission.

"Underwater, on the way to Atlantis, I found a sort of underwater 'bomb'. It's going to generate enough energy to cause nearby cities to go underwater, he wants the big cities like Happy Harbor, Gotham, Jump City, and any others nearby, he called it Operation 10." She quickly explained and Batman rushed to the computer typing away. He was quick to generate a map of the nearby cities and create a simulation of what cities the wave would attack.

"Wonder Woman," said person turned her attention to the speaker, "gather some members and head to the following cities, evacuate them and be prepared for anything." She nodded and exited the room followed by Superman. "Megan I want you, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Impulse and Bumble Bee to head to the lab and shut down Operation 10, stay out of sight if you can, and make sure it won't become fully functional again." They nodded and split off, preparing to leave. "Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Arsenal and Conner, I want you to head out to Bialiya, Lex Luthor is planning to pick up some unknown serums, we believe it might have something to do with their plan on the meta-gene's, perhaps some kind of poison to cause whoever gets hit by the serum to gain meta-human abilities. I want you to get the serums, bring them back for examination by The Flash and take down Lex Luthor and bring him in if you can."

"Got it." Nightwing nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" everybody stopped and turned to Virgil. "Static wants in on some action too. I'm not about to stay up here like a dog. I want to go on some mission, I want to be affiliated with the team, and I don't think I'm talking just for myself here." He glanced at the other three newly meta-humans.

"Yeah, we got these abilities thanks to these so called bad guys, then why don't we use them against them!" Toshio snapped.

"You haven't had sufficient training, we have no idea what these abilities might be doing to your bodies, for all we know every time you use them you could be signaling to The Light your location."

"But Blue Beetle is going on a mission and last time I checked Nightwing had suspended him from missions until further notice."

"I am further notice." Batman growled.

"Well I want to go." Static snapped, sparks flying off his body. "And I'll go if I want to, I'm not staying up here."

"You don't have full control on your abilities!"

"Yes I do." He snapped before sending a wave of electricity to the ground and ripping out a perfect square and standing atop it, floating in place before moving around the room, he then flipped off and threw the metal square back into place. "I think that was enough proof." Batman glared but nodded.

"Very well, Static and Longshadow will go with Megan, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl and Bumble Bee." He growled before turning away from the disobedient children. "The other two stay, or all of you will stay. Samurai and El Dorado will stay for more training with Black Canary."

"She's not gonna ask us more questions about what happened to us is she? Cause we already told her what we know, and we have no idea what else they wanted with us." Ramon growled.

"I said training."

"Whatever."

"Megan," said person turned to look at Roy and Jade just as they were powering up the zeta beams to get to her bio ship. "We're going too."

"No you aren't." Batman snapped before pulling the two away from the zeta beams.

"Look old man," Roy shoved Batman backwards and glared, "we aren't part of your Justice League so you can't boss _us_ around the way you do to them!"

"So we'll be seeing you later." Jade winked before she and Roy jumped into the zeta beam light and were gone in a flash.

"You're losing your touch Batman." Nightwing mocked as he powered it up for his team to leave. "I remember a time when everybody use to be so scared of you and would do whatever you said the first time you told them. Not so much anymore." He cackled but soon was gone, leaving a soft echo behind.

"So where do we go?" Samurai questioned.

"To Black Canary." Batman growled. Neither Ramon nor Toshio having any clue where she was, but not wanting to anger the Bat further just nodded and exited the room.

"I wonder if you could teleport us there." Toshio spoke out loud.

"Maybe if I thought about Black Canary then just imagined myself going there?" Ramon smiled. "Let's try it."

"You won't leave like my leg behind or something will you?" Toshio asked as he reluctantly let Ramon drop a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, dude I don't think so, I mean I haven't trained enough remember?" he laughed before both of them disappeared in a bright flash of light but a green head band dropped to the spot where the two boys once stood.

"So did we get to Black Canary?"

"Worse." Both boys looked down to see they were atop a rather high up tree in the middle of a large forest, and looking around, the highest tree on a tiny island.

"How did we get here?" Toshio panicked. A small chirping beside them caught their attention; a small yellow bird twitched its head to the side before crying out to them and taking off. "Was that a canary?"

"I think so." Ramon narrowed his eyes then glanced at his new friend. "Dude weren't you wearing a head band?"

"Yeah." The boy grabbed at his head only to find the band gone. "Dude did you leave it behind?" Ramon shrugged before going wide eyed and flipping backwards. Quickly grabbing a branch near him, Ramon held on to it tightly.

"Dude jump down and grab my hand! We're going back to the watch tower!" Ramon snapped. Toshio who was terrified, reluctantly nodded and dropped down, grabbing Ramon's hand on the way down, knocking them both further down, they shouted as a sudden light took their place and they were gone and back in the watch tower, falling beside Black Canary.

"Dude you did it!" Toshio laughed before they high fived.

"Were you just using your abilities unsupervised?" Black Canary growled before crossing her arms.

"We were actually coming here so you could teach us, but we got a bit ahead of ourselves." Ramon cheekily smiled.

"Right." She nodded then reached for her desk and handed Toshio a green head band. "Lucky you didn't leave a leg or something behind, now that would have been messy." Both boys nodded before Black Canary began to train them.

After about five hours of training, and the time being one in the morning, both boys had their abilities under good control, but were exhausted. Toshio could now take the form of a flame or wind, traveling undetected as a breeze. He created simple illusions that could only fool the sense of sight and could generate heat or a breeze. Also becoming invisible, but for a short period of time, seeing as how he was adjusting and would drain himself of energy pretty quick. Ramon on the other hand, had a much better grip on his abilities; he could easily transport now, himself and anybody he was touching or anybody who was touching him. He could also create small illusions, but they were more powerful than Toshio's, his could fool all five senses. He also had weak telepathic abilities, he could move small objects or teleport them a short distance, he could also communicate telepathically but only through touch.

"Now, I'd say you two boys have a very nice grip on your abilities at this point. " Black Canary grinned. "And only in five hours tops, though you did do some training before this right?"

"Just a bit, but Virgil and Tye had more training than ourselves." Toshio shrugged. "But then again Tye is best friends with Blue Beetle who trained him a bit, and Virgil just seems to have one simple power, and thus enabling him to have a much easier time learning his powers."

"That still isn't an excuse to why they aren't here, tell me again why they aren't?"

"They were picked to go on a mission; Batman said they had a better grip on their abilities." Ramon responded with a weak shrug.

"They should have trained more, if they get killed or hurt, Batman will be to blame." She growled. "It doesn't seem too fair to me."

"Well they do have similar abilities; we seem to have more complicated ones."

"Still no excuse." She thought for a moment then smiled. "We should head off to the sleeping quarters, I'm sure you both could use some rest, I know I could." She smiled and the three headed off.

* * *

**Sappy ending! Ugh sorry guys, originally this was going to end when Nightwing's team left but it was so short so I thought I would elaborate more on Toshio and Ramon since I'll be using Tye and Virgil a lot more maybe. And in the next chapter you'll be seeing Virgil and Tye's personality, I thought you could see a bit of Toshio and Ramon's personalities in this chapter, plus it added to the length and explained a bit more on what kind of abilities I wanted them to have from their original characters, and what limitations I wanted to put on them, you'll find out Virgil and Tye's limitations later on. **

**I wonder if any of you all of a sudden wanted to ship Toshio and Ramon? Haha I did for a second but I won't be putting them in a relationship…**

* * *

**Ok, here's the super-duper important A/N that you should read before spitting at me on next Friday.**

**I'll be in Washington for something called 'The March For Life' it's like a protest, It's an event with my church, and I'm fully against abortions, so this is what the event is for, we're protesting abortions and stuff. It's only a three-four day trip but it'll be from Thursday-Sunday and I might not be able to update Friday, if I do, it'll most likely be late at night, I'll try to write the chapter in advance and then update it some time on Friday, or if you get lucky I'll upload it Thursday before I leave, since I don't know if I'll even have Wi-Fi at the hotel.**

**So, I think that's it, you'll get an update on Tuesday, but then I'm a bit shaky on Thursday-Friday, if I don't update on Friday then you'll get one on following Monday and Tuesday and Friday, so three per week, but it'll be a one time thing.**

* * *

**Ok, guys that's just about it! Leave a comment, critique, flame anything! I love hearing from you guys.**

**BTW, anybody interested in me adding a bit of chalent in here? (is that what it's called? Robin/Zatanna? Cause I think they're completely cute together!)**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	16. Chapter 16: Serums

**Note, this mission is starting right when Ramon and Toshio headed to bed, after training with Black Canary.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

Chapter 16: Serums

Bialiya  
June 23rd 1:00EDT

Nightwings team soon arrived at the scientist lab in Bialiya.

"Arsenal, stay put," Nightwing muttered as they all stood atop a nearby building. "Wait for my signal and you can begin to attack." Arsenal nodded. "Super Boy, you keep watch for Lex trying to get out any other way, and any suspicious activity." Super Boy nodded before jumping to the ground from the building and rounding the corner of the lab. "Robin and Batgirl will go inside with me to investigate, try to stay out of sight and only interact when absolute." Both hero's nodded before following Nightwing to the roof of the Science Lab and in through the emergency roof exit.

Inside, there seemed to be disaster everywhere. Walls were busted down and some were smoking from a fire that had burned itself out. Nightwing signaled for them to split up and they nodded, Barbra remaining in the highest floor, Robin searching the bottom floor and Nightwing searching the middle floor. Robin walked around for just a few minutes before noticing chemicals strewn everywhere along with different files with every hero on the Justice League's name on them. Robin wasted no time in picking up some of the files, chemicals written on them, different formulas under each hero, red marks on some and only one green mark under each hero.

Robin's eyes went wide.

Barbara was up in the highest level, seemingly everything intact. A few files strewn across the floor but nothing suspicious up here. When her wrist watch beeped, signaling a sudden heat radiance from nearby her location. A few, two feet away to be exact, away, her eyes went wide before a different beep accompanied hers and she turned to run as a sudden noise echoed in her ears and she hit a nearby wall head on.

There were flames just about everywhere Nightwing looked. Desks on fire and several bottles filled with liquids crushed on the floor. A soft shout of help reached his ears, and a loud explosion from upstairs threw more heat into the floor Nightwing was on.

"Batgirl!" he shouted before climbing to his feet and running for the nearby staircase only to find Tigress there.

"Sad isn't it?" she grinned.

"What did you do?!" Nightwing growled, his eyes softening just a bit at Tigress.

"Nothing more than just a little bomb for our little Batgirl." Tigress grinned before flipping over the staircase railing and using Nightwing's shoulders as a launching pad and flipping again in the air and landing on the ground behind Nightwing.

"Nightwing!" Robin's voice echoed from downstairs and Tigress let out a laugh, but a worried expression emitted from her eyes.

"Sounds like Bee finally found him." Nightwing sneered at Tigress as she spoke but then took a fighting stance. Tigress smiled before rushing forward and sending her fist to Nightwings right and expecting him to dodge, sent her left leg to his side but Nightwing caught it and twisted her in the air, dropping her to the ground with a _thump._ Artemis groaned but Nightwing got away and rushed to the bottom floor, to find Robin fighting off three men under Queen Bee's control. Nightwing pulled out his own Eskrima sticks and powered them up, sending one into the nearest man and knocking him unconscious from the shock. Pushing them together he and Robin split off and easily took down the remaining two men.

"Where's Queen Bee?" Nightwing questioned but Robin shrugged.

"She didn't show up. I saw Tigress run up the stairs and ran after her only to have those three attack me." Robin pointed his staff at the three men on the floor.

"Batgirl!" Nightwing went wide eyed as he suddenly remembered her. But a soft ticking behind them caught them both off guard. "What is it with her and bombs." He growled before the ran for cover as a loud explosion sent them both tumbling forward and crashing into the staircase.

"You aren't as bad as I would have expected." Tigress laughed as she dodged another batarang coming her way. Tigress ran past a fire from the result of the bomb and found her way behind Batgirl.

"You know, the books said nothing about a cat that hides behind shadows, I thought that was the bats job to hide in the shadows." Batgirl growled before an elbow met the side of her head.

"Don't call me a cat, at least I'm not a cheap knock off from the original." Batgirl growled at that and sprang at Tigress who easily dodged but groaned and held her abdomen.

"What? Stomach pains?" Batgirl laughed before sending her foot to Tigress' jaw. Tigress flipped backwards and hit the floor hard with a groan and the room spinning.

"Batman, send El Dorado and Samurai now! We could use their help." Nightwing shouted into the com link.

As Nightwing and Robin reached the top floor both Samurai and El Dorado appeared beside them.

"Needed us?" Samurai questioned.

"Yes, Samurai I need you to find Queen Bee-"

"No need." The four boys turned to spot the woman grinning at them, arms crossed over her chest. "Nightwing if you wanted to spend some time with me you could have just asked nicely." She grinned before Samurai stepped forward.

"He doesn't." he growled before he lunged at Queen Bee who dodged with ease.

"How about some control from me?" Queen Bee growled but had no effect on Samurai.

"Dorado, I need you to teleport around this top floor, it has to be the only one with scientist still on it, the others were vacant and this is where the serums would most likely be made." Ramon nodded before he was gone in a flash. "Come on we have to find Batgirl." He motioned to Robin as he took one last glance at Samurai who was doing a good job at fighting off Queen Bee, something most men couldn't do.

"I thought you'd be better than this!" Tigress hissed, blood dripping from her nose as she sent another punch to the nearly unconscious Batgirl under her.

"Get off her!" Robin shouted before sending his bo staff to Tigress' chin and his leg to her shoulder and sending her crashing to the floor.

"Help Batgirl, I'll take care of Tigress." Nightwing announced as he chased after Tigress who had ran in the opposite direction.

"Hello?" Ramon called out to yet another empty room, but one still aflame. With a sigh he teleported to yet another room and spotted a large red robot with many red lines running up and down it's body, a hand stretched out to a terrified man sitting against the wall in front of him.

"No point in escape. Hand over the serum and perhaps you will live." The robot announced before it's hand began to light up.

El Dorado quickly teleported beside the man who yelped in shock as Ramon dropped his hands on the man's shoulders. Ramon glanced at the flames emitting from the robots hand before both he and the scientist were gone and back at the Watch Tower. Ramon dropped the man and was gone in a flash again.

"Where am I?" the man cried out as Batman glared down at him.

"Tigress!" Nightwing growled as they ran into the room with the red robot in it. "What the..?" Nightwing whispered as he stared at the robot destroying a large cabinet and pulling out a briefcase.

"Surprised?" Tigress questioned with a hint of laughter. "It's Red Volcano, a little enhanced and can now shoot large amounts of fire from his hands, but none the less Red Volcano still." Nightwing nodded at the information before he sprang towards Red Volcano who burned a hole through the ground and fell to the very bottom floor. "I guess that's my que, Lex must be downstairs and headed to the car parked out front. I'll get Queen Bee and be on my way." Tigress shouted as she flipped over a desk and sent a kick to Nightwing's back and sent him down the large hole in the ground and down towards the bottom floor.

Nightwing was quick to pull out a grappling hook though and caught the top floor, slowing down his fall but the floor gave way and he came to crash on the bottom floor.

Samurai was simply invisible as Queen Bee attempted to fight him.

"This is what people call dirty fighting." She growled and get a satisfactory grin when Toshio became visible again.

"No, it's called using my abilities that your buddies seemingly gave to me." He hissed before sending a wave of thick wind at her and sending her into the wall behind her.

"Stupid brat." She hissed before climbing to her feet.

"Time to go, we're out of here." Tigress flipped in front of Queen Bee and dragged her out of the room and out a nearby window, using a grappling hook and lowering the two of them to the ground.

"Toshio!" said person turned to see Ramon drop a hand to his shoulder. "The buildings going to blow!" they were gone and outside in a flash.

"Awesome." Arsenal smiled as the low beeping from the 'wrist watch' emitted and signaled to him to attack Lex Luthor. Arsenal pressed a button just as Lex walked out of the building followed by Red Volcano and the car he walked towards exploded sending him and Red Volcano backwards. Superboy was quick to run over and take on the robot as Arsenal made his way to Lex.

"Ah, good old fashion revenge." Arsenal grinned as he aimed the bionic arm at Lex who snarled at him.

"What about our promise?"

"Done." He smiled but was attacked by Tigress and his bullet missed. Robin dragged Batgirl out of harm's way and ran over to help before the sound of a loud explosion hit every ones ears and the building crumbled to the ground in flames.

Nightwing blocked Tigress and let Arsenal back up. Queen Bee however had other ideas and sent the three men who had escaped from the flames, at Arsenal. Nightwing grabbed ahold of Tigress' arm and twisted it behind her back and held her in place as Arsenal kept his gun pointed at Lex, Ramon and Samurai having taken out Queen Bee and Robin taking out her three men, the robot now powered down thanks to Super Boy.

"Let's take a look inside this case, why don't we?" Robin grinned as he pulled the case from Lex who snarled at him.

"You will regret this." He aimed his statement at Arsenal who chuckled. "There will be consequences."

Robin popped the case open and gasped. "These are the serums I saw the formula's to inside." He glanced at Nightwing.

"Get the serum to the-" Nightwing didn't have time to finish as he lost his grip on Tigress from the punch of a mysterious man behind him. Tigress' mask shot a mouth and nose guard down and cleaned the air as she dropped a smoke pelt to the ground. Everyone soon passed out and the smoke cleared to reveal the man Tigress seemed to always see. His black hood sat atop his red locks and the domino mask still hid his eyes from her.

Though surprised he hadn't passed out, she didn't question it.

"I'll get Lex and you get Queen Bee, head to the helicopter." Tigress nodded and they were off, Tigress purposefully forgetting the briefcase with the serums in it, behind. Tigress used her grappling hook and shot up to the roof where the helicopter was just landing. She pulled the door open to reveal Deathstroke smiling and piloting the helicopter. Ignoring this fact, Tigress threw Queen Bee's body in and was surprised to see the man already throwing Lex in to the back.

"Are you getting in or what?" Tigress shouted at him.

"Nah, babe I'm not with you on this mission." He grinned, the voice ringing some bells in Artemis' head.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"You just need to remember me for my actions, forget about a name babe."

"What-" Tigress had no time to question what he meant by that before the man leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She stood in a daze, the lips feeling familiar. But as soon as they were there, they were gone, and so was he. Tigress sighed and climbed into the front and slamming the door behind her.

"Who the hell was that?" Deathstroke questioned as they took off.

"You could see him too?"

* * *

**Awesome. I finally finished, this chapter took a lot longer than I thought. This was originally going to be the chapter with Megan's team in it, but I figured it would work out better this way, so Virgil and Tye will be in the next chapter.**

**I also have some confessions to make, I'll be adding a little bit of bluepulse into this…I ship them, so sue me -.- It won't be a ton, but I will need to start putting more Blue Beetle into this anyways since technically at the end of my story the REACH is behind this and blah blah, Blue Beetle and blah blah. But Tigress will be in this more often than he will since this is HER story and not Jaime's.**

* * *

**Ok, I had one more thing to say…. OH RIGHT NOW I REMEMBER AND TRUST ME YOU WILL ALL WANT TO READ THIS!**

|  
V

**NEW CONTEST! **

**It's a writing contest though, so some of you will have to write! Here's the deal, I want to interact with my readers more. So I want you guys to write some stories and post them. But here's the catch, post it in the forum please so I know who is in the contest, when they finish and upload the story, and people can read them and later vote for the best story.**

**The deadline will be when I reach chapter 21, which should be February 8****th**** if my math is right. So until then, I want you all to write any kind of story. Here are the rules:**

**1… It can be any pairing (Bluepulse, BirdFlash, Spitfire, Chalent, Traught, Supermartian, Angelfish etc) any kind of airing (if you chose to add a pairing, you don't need a pairing.)**

**2… Must be in by the deadline! No late entries.**

**3… Keep the rating to a T and below, M rated stories will NOT be accepted.**

**4… If you chose to write a multichapter fic, please keep in mind you'll have to have every chapter uploaded by February 8****th****, if you don't it'll result in your story being judged only to the chapter it reached by the due date.**

**5… If you have slash or something that others might not want to read (violence, language, slash) please write a warning.**

**6… Detail. Don't forget the detail please.**

**7… Use the format given in the forum when you're posting your story. And please only post about it in the topic labeled 'Contest' posting in any other topic will result in your story not being judged.**

**Ok, awesome, that summarizes just about everything. Here's the awesome part: the PRIZE!**

**There will be 3 winners. **

**First Place will get:**

**1… 3 questions about the story, and it can be about ANYTHING even about where Wally is.  
will get a oneshot written for them, it can be about any pairing, any topic, anything. I'll write it, (if they want one)  
And will be allowed to read the chapters ahead of time AKA before it's uploaded.**

**2… 2 questions about the story, and it can be about ANYTHING, even about where Wally is.  
And will get shorter previews of the chapters till the end of the story.**

**3… 1 question about the story, and it can be about ANYTHING even about where Wally is.  
and shorter previews to each chapter till the end of the story.**

**Awesome, I really hope people will participate! Here's the link to the forum if you guys need it:**

** forum/Fire-Writing-and-Reading/125095/**

**If this link doesn't work, it's also on my profile or you can PM me for it. **

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking Point

**I feel so dead you guys…I can't feel anything…**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice…and soon Greg won't either T.T CN wants to cancel this awesome show and kill us all from the inside… why…why!?**

* * *

Chapter 17: Breaking Point

Watch Tower  
June 23rd 4:00EDT

Gordanians were scattered around the world, people hiding, confused and angered at the Justice League. Not only had the Gordanians attacked but the Kroloteans had been revealed to everybody. Tamaraneans invaded not too long after Nightwing's team arrived back at the watchtower. Batman had already sent all the serums to The Flash in the labs to be scanned and analyzed. Nightwing had sent his team to rest but none of them received it after the events that followed their arrival back at the Watch Tower.

!~*~*~!

Atlantic Ocean  
June 23rd 1:00EDT

'_For now we're going in undetected and it'll remain that way until I say so.'_ Megan spoke over the mind link as she and the rest of the team stood hidden in the shadows inside the large, dark blue building under the water.

"Got it." Everybody shushed Virgil as he spoke out loud.

'_You have to speak through your mind, the mind link will make sure we all hear any thoughts you broadcast to us.'_ Megan explained to him.

'_Got it.'_ Virgil commented through the mind link.

'_Ok, we're splitting up for now, stay out of sight and if you find any kind of control room or anything suspicious let us know immediately.'_ Megan spoke before disappearing from every bodies view and down into the floor beneath them, Jade and Roy already gone.

"So cool." Virgil smiled out loud before getting a slap to his head from Tye who rolled his eyes and headed off down the hall, Wonder Girl and Bumble Bee already gone. Virgil was quick to follow after Tye while Blue Beetle's eyes followed after his friend, but he settled on heading in the opposite direction, a big group was never a good thing.

"I guess we're partners again!" Bart grinned at a slightly frustrated Blue Beetle.

"Cool." Jaime commented before taking off down the hall, Impulse at his heels.

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 23rd 5:00EDT

"Death." The Flash announced as he thrust the case of serums back at Batman from the other side of the table, where Green Arrow, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Arsenal, Conner, Ramon, Toshio, Starfire and Felicity stood, most of the League members still evacuating the cities with little to no progress.

"What does that mean?" Conner questioned as he eyed the case that Batman was now examining.

"The serums are made special for each Justice League member, each serum able to kill the host in a matter of seconds. Those serums would have to be injected through close contact; that means one thing."

"There's a mole." Nightwing growled before Flash could finish.

"Was." All eyes turned to Batman who slammed the case shut and held it tightly in his hands. "I got rid of the problem." He left the room, everyone silent as the door shut behind him.

"Conner?" said person turned to the slightly nervous Flash. "There was a hidden serum in there for you." Conner raised an eyebrow at the red and yellow clad superhero, the statement catching his interest. "It was labeled as a prize for you. Something for if you decided to join Lex." Flash bit his lip before everybody stared at him. "I have reason to believe that the serum could enable your full Kryptonian abilities to the point of Superman's, maybe even stronger." Conner's eyes sparked with fear but interest at that.

"Does that mean I could become stronger than the man of steel?"

"Stronger, faster, tougher, and Kryptonite might not even affect you after that." Flash turned away before heading to the door. "We're keeping all the serums for one last analyze, Batman is sending out a squad to make sure any files on the serums are destroyed, and after that, these serums will be destroyed." Flash left the room, Conner wondering in amazement as he thought about what it would be like to be stronger than the Man of Steel.

!~*~*~!

Atlantic Ocean  
June 23rd 3:00EDT

'_The Impulse has given away our location, provided tactic, exterminate him.'_

"Shut up." Jaime growled as he flew down another hall only to avoid yet another beam.

"Dude I am quiet!" Impulse complained as he ran up the wall and past a group of Manta men.

"Not you!" Jaime hissed.

"Then?"

"Never mind!" Jaime came to a sudden halt when Kaldur appeared at the end of the hall.

"Dude…" Bart muttered. "so not crash." They stood in silence as Kaldur eyed them before he flipped forward, quick to attack.

"Who gave us away?" Bee muttered as she shot another 'sting' at a Manta man, Wonder Girl fighting by her side.

"My money's on Impulse, the boy can't stay quiet for more than five seconds!"

"What the hell do we do?" Virgil screamed as he and Tye ran down another hall.

"Hide!" Tye shrieked as he pulled open a door and they ran inside, the door slamming as Manta Men ran past. Virgil was panting as his hands twitched with static. "You need to use your powers because I can't! I only grow and shrink! I can't grow in here; I'll tear the place down and drown us all." Tye panted as he looked around the dark room.

"I don't know what to do…" Virgil admitted as he glanced at Tye.

"Just let it out dude." Tye smiled. "Do what feels right and make your powers your own unique thing." Virgil smiled at the encouraging comment before he pushed the door open and the two boys made their way down the hall towards what they assumed to be the center of the large machine.

Megan remained silent as more Manta Men ran past. _'Megan to team, is everybody alright?'_

'_A little busy but fine.' Both Bee and Wonder Girl answered with a grunt._

'_Fine, Tye and I are headed to the center of the machine; that must be where the control room is.' Virgil answered._

'_We're headed there too.' Blue answered._

'_By the way we're fine.' Bart answered._

'_Jade? Roy? I know you're both there, answer the mind link.' _Megan snapped.

'_Yeah we're fine! Did you guys know that _Tigress_ isn't here?'_ she hissed with utter disgust, she had been hoping to go after Tigress, AKA her sister, for being responsible for the death of her little girl.

'_We aren't here for Tigress; we're here to shut down Operation 10. Everybody head to the center of the machine, if you run into Aqualad, Black Manta or his men, try to not engage, save your energy.'_ Everybody agreed and headed towards the center. Blue Beetle and Impulse having escaped Aqualad moments before Megan began to speak to the team.

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 23rd 5:20EDT

"What did Lex mean by 'we had a deal'?" Conner finally asked before anybody else could leave the room.

"What?" Roy snapped as he turned to look at Conner.

"Deal, what deal did you make with Lex Luthor?" Conner snapped.

"None!" Roy snapped back as he turned to leave before a soft and slow beep filled the room. Roy's bionic arm was beeping…a little red light flickering with each beep. All eyes went wide as he ejected the arm and flung across the room, everybody jumping to the ground as the hand blew up, destroying the wall it had hit and most of the stuff in the room.

"What the hell?" Green arrow screamed once the smoke cleared. His eyes snapped to a slightly nervous Roy. "Where did you get that?!" he screamed.

"A friend!" Roy shot back before climbing to his feet, feeling slightly awkward at the once again missing hand.

"It was Lex wasn't it?" Oliver screamed as he stormed up to Roy.

"So what? We made a stupid deal, no more assassination attempts against him and I could keep the arm."

"What if he's been using it to hack into the Watch Tower? Hacking into the Zeta Beams every time you used them! Your location, thoughts, missions! Everything! How could you be so stupid?!" Oliver screamed before a loud slap echoed through the room, something unexpected that shocked all members of the room. Roy had slapped Green Arrow.

"None of this would have happened if you had just never assumed that...that thing was me!" Roy screamed, everybody catching on that he meant the clone Roy. "You should have known! They deprived me of eight _years_ of my life! And all you can do is call me stupid about how I attempted to try and be normal again with a bionic arm?" Roy narrowed his eyes before pushing Green Arrow backwards. "I wish I had never joined you! I have no idea what the hell I was thinking." He spat in anger as he walked out of the now destroyed room. Everybody stunned at Roy's words.

!~*~*~!

Atlantic Ocean  
June 23rd 4:30EDT

It had taken nearly an hour and a half but all of the team reached the center of the machine, where a large group of Manta Men waited for them.

"Take out as many as you can, I'll get to the controls." Megan announced out loud, seeing no point in the mind link by now. Blue and Impulse were quick to jump into the action and clear a path for Megan to rush by. Wonder Girl and Bee followed behind Megan, watching her back. Virgil and Tye stood in a bit of shock but soon jumped in too. Tye, having no abilities to use here just dodged attacks but did get a good amount of hits from the men around him. He punched back but seeing as how the men stood in metallic suits, Tye stood no chance. Virgil on the other hand dodged punches and kicks like an expert, like a street fighter. He sent out his own punches and kicks but his were charged electrically and shocked the whole suit of the men his fist and feet met.

Impulse was zipping through the men, blasts whizzing past him as he sent the men flying backwards and their weapons to the ground. He took on the men who were armed, so as to make sure Tye and Virgil weren't in too much danger.

Blue Beetle, while ignoring the scarab, kept on fighting his way, no blasts, lazers, guns, nothing potentially fatal. He did however 'staple' men to the wall in order to keep them from attacking again.

After what seemed like forever, the group of boys stood in silence, all the men down. They glanced from one another before they all silently agreed and headed towards the place where Megan, Wonder Girl and Bee had gone.

At the scene they spotted Megan against a wall, Wonder Girl fighting Black Manta and Bee fighting Kaldur.

"I'll get Megan, Blue you help Wonder Girl, Virgil help Tye find the main control system and shut it down if you can." They all nodded and split up, Jade and Roy still not in sight. Impulse quickly landed beside Megan and shook her awake. "Megan!" he shouted before his palms met her face and she jumped in shock.

"What-?" Megan screamed out before sending Bart backwards.

"Not crash!" He complained as he walked back over to her and helped her up. "Get up and go help Bee! I'll help Tye and Virgil find the control system. Megan nodded, quickly realizing she had lost full control of her team, and Bart had gained it easily. Megan spotted Bee fighting Kaldur and a flicker of anger ignited inside her. He was an enemy, and nothing could hold her back now. Her eyes lit up as her eyes narrowed and Kaldur froze, Bee sent one last kick at him before she noticed he wasn't moving and was screaming in pain. She turned to spot Megan with her hand pointed at him.

Memories from Kaldur's mind quickly flooded into Megan's mind. The day they first met, the days at the beach, simple and fun missions, snacking together and with the team, Artemis, finding out who his father was, Tula's death, betraying them, planning with Nightwing, leaving, the rocket, Artemis' death…Artemis being Tigress.

Megan was shoved to the ground and Kaldur was dropped, everything remained silent to him and the colors began to blur together.

"Fish boy is mine!" Jade shrieked as she glanced down at a sobbing Megan.

'_I'm so sorry Kaldur! I didn't know.'_ She cried into a mind link to him as he blinked and stared at her.

'_It is fine.'_ He responded before Jade sent a kick to him and he tumbled backwards, not a sound reaching his ears, not a threat or shout, not even his sight seemed to work for him now. Everything was a blur, a silent blur and he blinked away tears before everything fell into a deep black, soon turning into a faded but simple ocean blue around him.

Megan climbed to her feet and threw Jade backwards.

"We aren't here to kill."

"He killed my sister!" she screamed, both she and Megan knowing the truth, but neither knowing the other knew.

Blue Beetle sent Black Manta into a wall but he turned around quickly and dodged Wonder Girls punch.

"Found it!" Impulse announced, both Tye and Virgil running to his side by the computer. "Self-destruct mode." He grinned from ear to ear. "What's better than taking the whole place down?" he grinned.

"Dude we're still in here."

"It's our only choice." Megan answered, scaring all three boys. "Do it now, I'll get us out in time." They nodded before Bart slammed his hand down on the self-destruct button.

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 23rd 6:20EDT

Batman walked into the room where Nightwing and his team were waiting for Megan's team to return.

"How long does it take for them to stop an Operation 10?" Robin complained. "They probably need back up!"

"They would have let us know by now, they must be on their way back." Nightwing snapped.

"Nightwing." Said person turned to his mentor. "The Gordanians have spotted the watch tower and are sending a ship full of them here as we speak. You need to take Starfire and Felicity somewhere they won't be found." Nightwing nodded before he stood and glanced at the two alien girls.

"Let's go." He walked to the zeta beam and quickly typed in the code for his two guest and they were soon gone.

After a quick beam of light they were in Gotham City, Wonder Woman was flying around herself, trying to evacuate the city. Nightwing quickly led the two aliens to Wayne Enterprise. Now empty, they got in with ease and climbed to the top floor and stood by the window, the sight of the city killing Nightwing on the inside.

"What is wrong?" Starfire questioned as a pained expression grew to his face.

"There's so much wrong." Nightwing whispered softly.

"Would you care to share?" Felicity questioned. Nightwing stood still, a soft nod in response.

"So many secrets…pain…I don't understand why things ended up like this." He whispered before looking at Starfire and Felicity.

!~*~*~!

Atlantic Ocean  
June 23rd 6:30EDT

Bart stood with his hand pressed on the self-destruct button, a red light flashing through the whole room and a loud beeping echoed off the walls. Blue Beetle glanced at Impulse and the scarab warned him, told him the self-destruct button was what would set off the machine instead of destroying it.

A cackle from Black Manta just proved the scarab correct.

"Idiots." Black Manta laughed. "You've just set off the Operation you came here to stop." He smiled before spotting his son on the floor, out cold. He was quick to get to Kaldur and pick him up. "I suggest you get away from here soon, it'll be big." He laughed before disappearing.

Bart glanced at the screen. Thirty minutes.

"Who the heck puts a thirty minute self-destruct timer?"

"Somebody who knew we'd find it and wanted time to get away from the machine first." Blue Beetle snapped before he signaled for everybody to hurry out of there.

They ran off but soon all the halls began to shut and lock, all the Manta Men gone. "The powers down and I can't get us all out of here." Megan panicked.

"Let me try." Virgil charged his hands and slammed them to the door, lights flickering as a groan from the doors was heard before they were all forced open and the group of super powered teens cheered.

"Nice job." Wonder Girl smiled before they all ran off. They soon reached the exit and were back on the bio-ship and traveling fast.

"Megan to Watch Tower!" she contacted as soon as they were back on the ship.

"What's the problem."

"We just got away from the machine. We accidentally set it off! You have probably twenty minutes by now!" Megan rushed out as the bio-hip zipped through the water. No answer came from Batman on the other end for a few minutes.

"We'll evacuate now." He hung up and Megan couldn't hold back the tears, her first time as a leader and she had put everybody in danger.

!~*~*~!

Gotham City  
June 23rd 6:42EDT

"Nightwing the city is about to be under water, Operation 10 has been set in motion get out of the city now." Batman's voice rang through Nightwings earpiece before he hung up.

"Great." He hissed before the building began to shake and a Gordanian appeared at the door way. "Even better." He growled before taking Felicity and Starfire into his arms and crashing through the window. He sent a grappling hook to the nearest building and they soon stood atop the building as Wayne Enterprise exploded into flames before their very eyes. Nightwing stared in pure horror. Never once had he imagined this happening. Never once had he imagined everything coming to this point. He had just about reached his own breaking point. Just about…

* * *

**Dark and moody right? I feel like this one was a bit confusing. Let me clarify what was going on. I started it out with Nightwings team going back to the watch Tower, then I transitioned to the beginning of Megan's mission, which was a few hours before Nightwings team got back to the Watch Tower. Um hope that clears things up a little?**

**Ok, well guys remember the contest! It's in the forum! Huge prizes and everything! Come on guys, you cannot skip out on this once in a life time opportunity!**

**Um also, have you guys heard the news of the show being cancelled? Let me tell you all how I actually cried myself to sleep in the corner of my bedroom for a few hours then woke up with a huge headache, spammed CN FB for about half an hour before I got banned from their page…um then I wrote this chapter (this all happened yesterday, Monday, not today Tuesday) went to sleep and cried again… Everybody sign petitions! There's loads of them! Spam CN's FB page! It has to work right?**

**Um also, sorry about not updating Friday, like I said, I was in Washington. BTW I also have a new story on Bluepulse! Bart/Jaime, some slash but it's wonderbeetle at first.**

**Yup that's about it….I think I'll go die again.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	18. Chapter 18: Reunions

**Oh snap, late update guys… Oh and um Toshio from my story is actually a girl AKA Asami in the show. Wow, I was a bit off on the gender now wasn't I? Haha oh well.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Aw, guys I still don't own the show…**

* * *

Chapter 18: Reunions

Gotham City  
June 23rd 6:47EDT

Nightwing stood with a scowl on his face as yet another Gordanian attacked him. Starfire was once again that fearless warrior she often showed and was blasting the Gordanians backwards and off the edge of the building. Felicity stood a little terrified as she ducked away, the Gordanians having no interest in her at the moment. More and more began to show up, Felicity was on the verge of using her abilities, but knew they would be a dead giveaway.

Nightwing was thrown backwards into a wall and he slumped to the ground as Starfire became overwhelmed.

"Star!" Felicity shouted, finally angry, her eyes glowed a faint red but she suddenly stopped as many red headed people crashed to the roof top and soon got rid of the Gordanians for the moment. The people all seemingly dress alike. Armor covered most of their skin except their faces and hands, which sported fingerless gloves, both men and woman wore purple, the woman wore similar outfits to Starfires, theirs were purple skirts with belly cropped tops and knee high boots, while Star's had remained the black color she had been wearing when she arrived. The men wore more body tight, metallic suits. Purple covered their chests and half their thighs while metallic like armor covered the rest of their bodies, purple boots and fingerless gloves on them, all wearing the same M shaped masks that Starfire had been wearing. About fifteen Tamarans stood before the now awake Nightwing, Felicity and a surprised Starfire.

"Daughter," the largest man called in a deep and rough voice. "We have come to bring you home."

"F-father." Starfire stuttered as she glanced at each face, more than half looking unfamiliar.

"We are leaving now." He stretched his hand out to his red headed daughter but she took a step back, standing beside Nightwing who glanced at the time with a nervous glance.

"I thank you for helping keep my friends alive," she hinted to both Felicity and Nightwing, "But I wish to not leave." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Why?" the man, whose hair was notably a darker shade of red, almost a brown, asked with more than a little aggravation in his voice.

"I have made friends, a much closer family here in the few days than I have back home in my whole life." She glanced away, unable to bring herself to look at the disappointment in her fathers face.

"Your mother would not have liked this. But if it is what you want…I want my daughter to be happy, and this is what you want." The man dropped a large hand to the small aliens shoulder, her face looking up to a smiling father.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Maybe now isn't the time, but this city is about to be underwater." Nightwing urged with a tap to his watch. The large man narrowed his eyes at Nightwing before crossing his arms over his chest and huffing out a few words in a language that Nightwing didn't understand.

The man closest to Starfires father retorted in the same language, Nightwing more than a little distraught that he had no clue as to what they were saying.

"They say they wish to help." Starfire whispered beside him.

"They can?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yes, we are much more technologically advanced; we are always prepared for 'natural' disasters such as this one." Starfire beamed at Nightwing, a large smile on her face.

Nightwing smiled before calling Batman. "Nightwing to Watch Tower; the Tamarans are going to help, they're prepared for this kind of disaster." It was a few minutes before a response rang through his earpiece.

"Thank them for me." The line went dead and a smile tugged at Nightwing's lips.

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 23rd 6:53EDT

"Watch the serums and let nobody near them." Batman growled at a less than nervous Conner.

"Why am I being trusted with them?"

"Superman's idea," Conner nodded in understanding, "the rest of the League is out either on evacuation, battling the invasion or the select few taking care of the serums formulas." Conner nodded. "Where is Megan's team and the rest of Nightwings team?" Conner questioned, taking a quick note that he was the ONLY person left in the watchtower, besides Batman.

"The team is out helping with the evacuation, they could provide not only assistance in getting civilians out but in gaining their trust again. The team is more relatable to people, and we'll use that to our advantage."

"Then why am I not out there? Everybody already thinks I'm Superman's kid, wouldn't they love to see Superman's kid fighting at his side?" Conner challenged.

"No." Batman turned to leave, the zeta beams powering up as he exited, leaving Conner alone with only his thoughts and the highly secured serums.

!~*~*~!

Gotham City  
June 23rd 6:58EDT

"Is this going to work?" Nightwing doubted as the Tamarans spread quickly around the whole upper East Coast with large glowing and noisy machines in hands.

"Positive." Starfire grinned as she held her own, the water lapping at her feet as she stood knee deep in the water, the machine turning nearby water a glowing and vibrant green.

"Now." Nightwing heard through the earpiece that Starfire had, her father's voice ringing out from it. Starfire quickly pressed and held onto the large green button on the top of the machine, her eyes glowed green as her hands emitted green energy into the machine. A loud humming caused Nightwing to step backwards as a thick and brightly colored green beam shot up and began to spread in all directions. Nightwing couldn't resist, he stretched his hand out to the green energy shield before Starfires strained voice stopped him.

"D-do not touch…it." Nightwing dropped his hand and nodded before watching as more green energy shot into the air and spread like wildfire from both directions, up and down the coast. The water around their feet stopped lapping up and down with the waves, but instead the waves began to grow bigger and crash into the large energy shield. Nightwing couldn't contain the laugh in him.

"It's working!"

"O-of course." Starfire laughed as the waves kept getting bigger. During the big reunion of the Tamarans, Nightwing had noticed that Starfire was relatively small, even compared to the females, this sparked thoughts, and he wondered if Starfire was strong enough to keep up her portion of the shield.

Minutes passed and soon the waves were crashing higher up than Nightwing could notice. But not even ten minutes had passed before his earlier thought had been answered. Holes began to form in only Starfires portion of the wall. It sparked green energy and water burst through it. Starfire grunted as she lost focus and stumbled backwards, the wall falling and water coming into full contact with both Nightwing and Starfire as it poured into the nearby harbor of Gotham City. Nightwing hit the floor before he registered that he was underwater.

Starfire was out cold before she even realized she had lost full control, the machine shattered at the impact of the large waves. The other shields began to become defective but at that moment a large black shield took up the place where Starfires' once stood. It blocked the rest of the waves, and as the water began to calm, and the shields came down, none of the Tamarans knew what had happened. Nightwing and Starfire had washed up on the harbor, out cold, but perfectly safe, like the city.

!~*~*~!

A large screen showed the large black shield taking the place of a green one, the water becoming blocked once again. Vandal grunted in disappointment but smiled none the less. He pressed a button and a screen a large ship followed by thousands appeared. Vandal's smile growing larger. A quick press of a button and a large shadowed figure appeared in the door way.

"They've managed to save the cities, but perhaps the serum could be of use. I want you to either end him, or change him." Vandal growled. The figure nodded before retreating from the rooms entrance and leaving. "The plan is going much better than expected." He laughed as the ships shot out of view on the screen plastered to his wall.

!~*~*~!

"Perhaps they do not know yet?" a tall but thin figure spoke.

"No, of course they don't, we don't want ourselves to be discovered yet, they will only know of us when _we_ wish to be known." Another figure spoke.

"Of course."

"You have given them all the information?" the second figure questioned as he scrolled through the different screens, different people and different scenes appearing.

"Yes sir," The thinner figure, an alien woman, spoke with a grin to her tone. "They have no idea what is truly happening."

"Keep it that way."

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 23rd 11:50EDT

Conner groaned in boredom. He had been sitting here since about seven in the morning when Batman had left him there to watch the serums. A few members of the league had come and gone since he had been here but none of them had stayed long. All giving their sympathy to the Kryptonian locked up in the Watch Tower. However in the past hour no one had come back up.

Conner, having nothing better to do, sighed in annoyance and began to walk around the room that held the serums. Conner walked to the simple energy shield that held the serums inside. His curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly set to shutting down the machine. After a few minutes of struggling, Conner got it down and walked to the case, popping it open, it had foam holders layered on top of each other, each holding at least ten serums, but the one serum that caught his attention was one that glowed a faint blue and was separated from all the others. A simple note written beside it 'prize: Conner, joining Lex Luthor.' Conner's curiosity perked more at the simple letter before the zeta beams powered up from a couple rooms down. When the computer announced the persons arrival, Conner's eyes went wide.

It couldn't be…he was already here.

"Superboy: B04." Conner shut the case quickly and began to run to the exit before a large shadow appeared in the doorway. A simple smile with shiny white teeth caught his eyes before he realized who it was. The figure grinned bigger before lunging forward and sending a heavy fist to Conner jaw and sending him into a wall. Conner crashed to the ground before climbing to his feet.

"Match." He shouted out at the first clone of Superman.

"Superboy." The clone smiled as he stood still, his eyes never leaving Conner.

"How did you get in?" Conner growled.

"Thanks to Roy." Match grinned. Conner took quick note that Match seemed to have better control over his actions and thoughts now, speaking clearly and with actual thought to it.

"Well I'm taking you down." Conner shouted before running full speed at Match, they collided but Match quickly flipped into the air and forcefully threw Conner downward. Conner grunted as he made impact with the ground.

"You can't. You've never had a fair chance against me." Match smiled down at Conner who had now made it back to his feet.

"I think I stand a good enough chance." A fist collided with Conner's jaw then with his abdomen. Conner doubled over and gasped for air before a fist hit the back of his head and sent his face into Match's knee. Match shoved Conner backwards and sent a kick to Conner's chest, sending him crashing through a nearby wall.

"I'm as strong as superman, as fast, but with no limitations due to morals and beliefs. I have nothing holding me back from killing you." Match growled as he stepped through the hole in the wall to see Conner on the ground in a restroom.

Conner eyed match before stumbling to his feet and smiling at Match. "Nothing holding me back either." Drops of blood spilled from the corners of Conner's mouth, but he remained standing never the less.

"Good." Match flew forward and they crashed through another set of walls, they flew through the library walls and crashed into several book cases. Conner hit the floor and quickly pressed his feet to Match's chest and sent him flying backwards through another wall into the cafeteria. "What no way of becoming stronger?" Match laughed.

Conner felt his mind racing and the serum came to mind. No limitations. Before Conner could finish processing that thought, Match sent a fist to his face and he was sent backwards and into a pile of books.

"Actually, I have ways." Conner back flipped and quickly made his way back through the holes they had made on their way into the library. Match quickly followed and soon they were back in the briefing room where Conner had been left with the serums. Match spotted the case of serums and Conner running at it. He quickly flew at Conner and sent him into yet another wall. Conner quickly regained his balance and footing, and dodged a punch from Match.

Conner turned and sent a quick punch to the back of Match's head before grabbing Match's head and slamming his face into his knee. Match wrapped his hands around Conner's wrist and sent him tumbling over his shoulders and into the large U shaped table the League used for meetings. Conner stood, a little shaky but noticed Match just standing there.

"Are you gonna use the serum Conner? Are you really gonna use the serum?" Match taunted as Conner furrowed his brows at Match before glancing at the case that now rested near Match's feet. "If you are then come and get it." Conner stood in contemplation as several thoughts raced through his mind.

He took a few steps forward: He would become stronger than superman.

Another few steps: No limitations anymore.

A few more: He could be his own hero, have his own morals and never have to worry about failing again.

He stood before the case, Match grinning at him: He would never be the same again.

Conner narrowed his eyes at match before popping the case open and pulling out the glowing blue serum labeled for him. He stood straight once again and eyed the syringe. Kryptonite to cut through his skin and inject himself with it.

"Gonna do it?" Match growled. Conner eyed match before glancing at the serum again. Could he do it? "For crying out loud." Match threw his hand out and snatched the serum from Conner's hands and sent it down, Conner dodged quickly but Match just laughed.

Conner stood a distance away from Match, no longer feeling the urge to use the serum. "Conner, if you won't do it the easy way, I'll do it the hard way." Match flew at him but Conner ducked and Match nearly crashed into the wall. As Conner began to run, Match threw the serum and it made contact with Conner's left arm, the syringe injecting itself painfully into Conner's skin. Conner hissed in pain before falling to the ground and reaching a hand over to pull it out before the serum was injected but Match threw himself at Conner and sent his face crashing into the ground, Conner lay panting under Match as he pushed the syringe deeper into Conner's arm, a shout of pain escaping Conner's lips.

"Power feels good doesn't it?" Match laughed as the glowing blue liquid began to drain from sight and deep into Conner's arm. Conner's body began to burn with heat as the serum spread through his body, he became weak and soon stopped fighting. Match laughed as he stood and pulled the syringe from Conner's arm. He looked at the syringe before flinging it to the floor, shattering it.

Conner blinked as the room became fuzzy. He blinked at Match's moving figure. "W-what…" Conner gasped for air, not able to finish his sentence as his body twitched in more pain as the seconds passed.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later, this power will be the best thing you've ever had." Match laughed as he headed to what use to be the only exit in the room. "By the way, did I mention your new gray eyes look better on you than the blue ones?" match laughed before leaving the now destroyed room. The computer announced his departure but Conner couldn't hear it clearly as a loud ringing filled his ears and all the colors began to blend together. A deep black and silent bell being the only things he could see or hear before he passed out.

* * *

**Oh, didn't see that coming now did you? Didn't expect to see Match again did you? Didn't expect Conner to end up using the serum did you? Oh wait you did? Was I that obvious? Oh well…. Oh did you guys like the black force field that randomly appeared? Any idea's on who that might have been?**

**Um okay..anyways, sorry this update is late. But I think I'll start updating Tuesdays and Saturdays instead, so I can rant to somebody about the new episode. **

**OH MY GOD! Did you guys see how Blue was using the suit the way the scarab would have recommended?! Do you guys think that the scarab is actually what's in control? Like Green Beetle locked Jaime away in his own little mind and the scarab gained full control!? Because Jaime is on mode now, I can tell you that and it isn't crash at all. This episode made me cry and seizure all over my floor.**

* * *

**Did I mention that Toshio is actually Asami AKA Sam AKA Samurai? Turns out they made Samurai a girl in the show. What do you guys think? Should I make Toshio a girl or leave Toshio as a boy?! Answer me please!**

* * *

**Um, yeah that's it I suppose… Remember the contest guys! Come on people, don't you wanna enter?! You know you do! Check it out guys, feel free to PM me about it.**

**Oh and leave a tiny comment/review please? It takes like half a minute, unless you leave something long then it might take longer, but the average review takes like half a minute. Leave something please and thank you!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	19. Chapter 19: Lies

**Oh my gosh, sorry I forgot to mention this last chapter! It came to my attention that I haven't let you guys know how far into the pregnancy Artemis is. She'll be 5 months on June 28****th****.**

**Don't forget, if you have any questions or are confused about anything, then feel free to ask about it!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice STILL GUYS AND I NEVER WILL! T.T**

* * *

Chapter 19: Lies

June 23rd 15:00EDT

Despero, the mighty warrior and ruler from Kalanor had arrived just hours after the heroes had begun to get things under control. Despero, wanting all and every planet under his control, had come to invade the supposed crime infested planet known as Earth. Unsurprisingly, many other aliens wanted Earth too, most noticeably was the one alien race that seemed to be behind it all, but only watching from a distance. Ignoring them, Despero headed into Earth, and was utterly surprised to find a rather large man with a beautiful African-American woman, waiting for him.

"Vandal Savage." The man spoke once he and the woman had found their way onto the ship. Despero growled in what Vandal hoped was a hello. "I've come to offer you a deal." Vandal smiled, Despero's interest sparking at this. "We know how much you want everybody to…see the Light." Despero nodded in agreement, the Py'tar had taught him to show each individual the light. "Well we too want everybody to see the Light. For everything to be fair and even, no heroes being above us, and we thought you would help us with this." Vandal smiled, knowing all too well he would just get Despero to do all the dirty work for them before taking him down and keeping everything under his own control.

"What else is in it for me?" Despero growled.

"You'll help us show these pathetic 'heroes' The Light and in turn you will have the Earth to rule." Vandal offered with a convincing smile.

Despero smiled with a nod. "Very well, I will control all of them, and show them the light." Despero's smile widened a little, the thought of backstabbing the scarred man. Vandal smiled as convincingly as he could before he and Queen Bee found their way off the ship and back to the hideout.

"Why did I go along?" Queen Bee finally questioned.

"He's a male, you're a female with mind control over males, do the math." Vandal growled before he left Queen Bee on her own.

"Well then." She hissed with a huff before heading on her own way.

!~*~*~!

Chicago, Illinois  
June 23rd 15:30EDT

Tigress stood atop a pile of broken down cars, crossbow at the ready, a hand resting on her hip while Deathstroke stood nearby, blade hung over his neck, both hands resting on either end of the blade. Finally the old and un-working phone booth**(1)** lit up with a flash of light and out stepped Nightwing, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, and Robin stood there.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Tigress shot out at Nightwing.

"Missions, we can't all come pay a visit to the cat." Nightwing responded.

"Right." Tigress grumbled.

"So what do you want? You sent a message saying you wouldn't attack, we're here, now what do you want?" Megan shouted, knowing all too well that it was Artemis behind the Tigress mask.

"You need to fix Kaldur." She hissed in response.

"Now, now Tigress," Deathstroke interrupted her, "you know that isn't the main reason we're here." His voice sent chills down every body's spines as he turned his attention to the leader of the team, Nightwing. Tigress nodded before she continued.

"Luthor wanted us to give you guys a heads up, the end of phase two is almost here, there's nothing you'll be able to do once phase two has been completed." Tigress growled at them.

"You're lying!" Garfield shouted.

"This isn't your place to be speaking." Deathstroke growled at a now frightened Beast Boy.

"We'll be on our way now," Tigress grinned, "with the Martian." Tigress sent an arrow flying at Nightwing then flipped forward and sent a kick to Beast Boys right shoulder, sending him to the ground before she lunged at Miss Martian and tackled her to the ground.

'_What are you doing?!'_ Miss Martian shouted through the mind link between her and Tigress.

Deathstroke had quickly followed Tigress and attacked Robin before turning his attention to Nightwing.

'_You need to fix Kaldur!'_ Tigress shouted and sent an arrow at Beast Boy then a kick to his left side. Miss Martian stood in shock. The mind link went down before she sent a car flying at Tigress who flipped over it and sent a kick to Miss Martians face.

Deathstroke was fighting Nightwing, who had help from Robin. Both Robin and Nightwing were using their Bo staffs but they seemed to have no effect on Deathstroke who easily dodged each aim at him.

"This guy's good." Robin growled as a kick reached his left side.

"Thank you." Slade spoke with a snicker as his blade flew down and skidded over Robin's right arm, blood pouring from the wound the moment of contact.

Tigress dodged a whip from Beast Boy's tail then she flipped over his head as he shifted but sent a kick to his left shoulder and he tumbled into a pile of cars, slamming his head into a window. Miss Martian flew forward and blocked Tigress' next blow to Garfield, taking the full force of Tigress' kick. Tigress went to drastic measures, an apologetic frown crossing her face for less than a second before an arrow flew from her crossbow and found a home in Miss Martians right shoulder. A shriek of pain exited her lips before a collar was slammed shut around her neck.

Deathstroke knocked Nightwing down with one last blow before he picked up Miss Martian and the ship blurred into sight, Deathstroke boarded and Tigress turned to follow before she was tackled to the ground. Robin clutched his arm tightly as he watched the sight go down before him.

"Cut the act Artemis!" Nightwing growled, fearing the worst for Miss Martian. Tigress sat below Nightwing, suddenly going weak before Nightwing was pulled right off her with great force. There stood the man from before, the man from everywhere, the red headed man with the domino mask. He offered a helping hand to Tigress but she slapped it away with a growl then climbed to her feet on her own. She eyed Robin who had tumbled to the ground in pain, not knowing that Deathstrokes blade held toxins in it. Tigress drifted her eyes over the barely awake Beast Boy, before her eyes finally rested on a more than a little surprised Nightwing. He eyed the red haired man with shock and surprise.

"Wall-"

"No." the man growled before heading off and disappearing.

"Was that-"

"No!" Tigress hissed before turning to leave. She stood at the entrance of the ship as the door shut, a sly grin on her face "By the way, it was never an act."

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 23rd 16:45EDT

Conner awoke with a groan, he wasn't where he had fallen. He was in the Medical Bay, still fully intact.

"Conner! Thank God, are you alright?" Superman questioned once he noticed Conner had woken up. Conner stared off at Superman, unsure of how to answer. The headache had just passed, and he truly felt better than he ever had. He felt like he had such great power, such strength and speed, he felt…complete.

"A better question is what the hell happened?" Batman growled. _Shit._

"I…I can't remember too well." Conner lied under his breath.

"Explain now or I'll have to send Martian Manhunter into your head." Batman growled with venom. Slowly but surely, Conner noticed most of the League members standing or walking into the room.

"Truth is…" Conner bit his lip in a moment of hesitation. "Match showed up." The members looked more than a little puzzled, none of them having the slightest idea who Match was.

"Who is Match?" Wonder Woman spoke as she worked her way to the front.

"Match is the first clone of Superman."

"There are more?" Superman questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, but just me and Match." Conner admitted. "Match was the first and failed project. He has full Kryptonian abilities though, but back when I first ran into him he had no thought process of his own, but this time…he had full control of his own actions and thoughts, he even had a good tactic of taking me down. I was no match for him." Conner looked away, not liking the looks her was getting.

"Where is he now?" Batman snapped.

"He got away. I was surprised when the computer announced my arrival, I thought maybe it had a glitch and was actually announcing Superman's arrival but then Match showed up and…and I knew I was no fight for him."

"Then what happened?" Hawkwoman asked from the far side of the room.

"Well we did have a fight, we busted through most of the walls."

"Even Superman and I don't do that." Captain Marvel spoke.

"Well we were going full force. But after a while, I was beginning to lose…and out of nowhere he opened the case and pulled out the serum. I tried to stay away from it…" Conner spoke slowly and cautiously, trying to pick his words carefully, knowing full well the League wanted to keep the serum _away_ from him.

"Then?" Superman begged on like a nine year old wanting to hear the end of the bedtime story.

"Then…" Conner glanced at each and every face in the room. "He used the serum on me…" a loud clattering of a table being flipped and everything shattering on the floor followed by a few words that should never be repeated, signaled to everybody in the room that Batman had finally lost it.

"Conner," said person turned his attention to the Flash. "the serum, how different do you feel?"

"Not very different." Conner lied again. He clutched the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position only to find his hands had left a large imprint on the sides where he had held on to.

"Not good." Flash muttered. "Looks like strength has already kicked in and you have no idea what your limitation is?" Conner shook his head slowly. "I'll have to run a few test but not only on strength, also on speed, flight and-"

"We get it." Superman stopped Flash as his speech began to speed and blur together.

"Sorry."

"Conner, looks like we'll need to run a few test, but in the meantime, get some rest, that fight probably took a lot out of you." Conner nodded before the room became empty, minus one Bat.

"Need something else?" Conner questioned nervously, getting the feeling that Batman had caught his lies.

"I'll be looking over the video surveillance tapes." He left behind a surprised Conner, who had forgotten about the videos.

!~*~*~!

Manta Sub  
June 23rd 20:30EDT

"W-what do I do?" Megan questioned.

"Fix him." Black Manta growled.

"H-how?" she asked as Kaldur stood holding onto the dresser, his eyes a dark grey now instead of their pale green.

"You figure it out witch." Black Manta turned his attention to Tigress. "Watch her and make sure she fixes him." Tigress nodded before Black Manta left. The whole process had already been explained to her, how Deathstroke was watching at a distance where her psychic abilities had no effect on him How only her mental ability would be unlocked and Kaldur should be fixed in a matter of hours or else.

'_How do I do it?'_ Megan whispered through the mind link.

'_I don't know, but Megan please try something, he walks around, he mutters words under his breath like help or colors. But he doesn't listen to us when we speak to him, he doesn't even seem to notice us when we look at him or show him things. It's like he's gone blind and deaf.' _Tigress responded.

'_What if I hurt him even more?' _Megan questioned.

'_We'll just have to wait and hope, just try please Megan.'_ Tigress begged, tears threatening to spill. Megan looked over at Tigress with a soft nod before her eyes glowed green and she headed to the place she never wanted to invade again.

!~*~*~!

Unknown  
June 23rd 22:50EDT

"Perhaps this will get out of control?" a tall figure questioned with worry in her voice.

"No, let it play out, if worse comes to worse and Despero does not destroy and weaken the heroes as much as we thought, we will allow Black Beetle to take necessary precautions to make sure we do not fail our mission now." A male voice spoke as he watched the scenes before him unfold on the screen.

"What about the Blue Beetle? It is still offline and unresponsive to the automatic activation." The female questioned as she changed the screen to Blue Beetle fighting some aliens, a scarlet clad speedster fighting nearby.

"How so?" the man questioned as he saw the boys use the suit with large limitations.

"It seems the host still has thoughts of its own and is influencing the scarab while blocking our commands directly, but as the scans show, its resolve is weakening and the scarab is slowly gaining more control." The woman explained to the man.

"Very well, if the Blue Beetle is not under our control within a few days I want you to bring him back and either do a complete reboot or find a new worthy host that will not defy the orders from the scarab." The woman nodded before typing something up on a different screen, the screen showing the scarab communicating with the hesitant boy.

!~*~*~!

Jumpy City  
June 23rd 23:00EDT

"Head back to the watchtower now!" Nightwings voice rang through both Blue Beetle and Impulses earpieces. Both boys obeyed orders and quickly headed back to the nearest zeta beam, other members of the team meeting up with them there.

The members entered the Watch Tower, all injured in one way or another. All the members headed towards the Medical bay where Nightwing was waiting with Robin and Beast Boy. Blue Beetle quickly noticed how even the League members seemed to be bruised and battered. Wonder Woman showed off her own collection of newly forming bruises and freshly cut wounds around her arms and legs. Captain Marvel sported several wounds up and down his whole body, even Jaime knowing he was just a boy and because of that, was probably one of the stronger heroes.

"Dude you alright?" Bart questioned as he slung his arm over Jaime's shoulders.

"Fine, _Hesse_." Jaime growled as he slipped Bart's arm off of him.

"Right, right, personal space, sorry I forgot." Bart laughed.

"It's fine." Jaime entered the Medical Bay, Bart closely behind him.

'_The Impulse is showing signs of plotting, perhaps he is plotting your demise.'_ The scarab growled into Jaime's ear.

"No he's not." Jaime hissed.

"Really?" Bart questioned. "I actually thought Beast Boy looked more depressed than he normally does after a mission."

"What?" Jaime frowned as he realized he had answered one of Bart's questions without realizing.

"I said doesn't Garfield look more depressed than normal!" Bart repeated. "God dude you seem more zoned out than normal, not crash, are you feeling the mode? _DoIneedotripthatscaraboffyou rbackalready?_" Jaime frowned at Bart before shaking off the last part of his statement.

"Why don't you ask Gar for yourself?" Jaime suggested as his suit retracted to reveal his burnt and ruined shirt.

"Right!" Bart sped off before Jaime could roll his eyes at the scarlet speedster.

'_Signs of higher agitation have been detected, suggested tactic; relief stress; kill the Impulse.'_ The Scarab spoke up.

"What is it with you and killing Bart?!" Jaime hissed forcefully under his breath.

"Who are you talking to?" Cassie rose an eyebrow as she looked at Jaime.

"Sorry, uh nobody…I just, funny story actually…" Cassie stopped him there and shook her head before looking away and back to her conversation with Karan. "Right…I'm a freak… _que mierda."_ Jaime cursed in Spanish before the bed he was resting on jumped as a sudden weight was added to it.

"Talkin' to yourself again Blue?" Bart laughed. "Not crash in this time period, but in mine it's pretty crash and norm to talk to yourself." Bart flung his feet over the side of the bed and sat beside an agitated Jaime. "You know, you never seem to really smile." Bart pointed out as he poked a finger to Jaime's face. "You should try it, might keep you from turning all evil and stuff." Bart laughed. Jaime slapped his hand away and frowned at Bart.

"Not funny _Hesse__!_" Bart frowned before looking away.

"Sorry, trying to keep the mood crash, you know?" Jaime frowned.

"Sorry. I've just been on ends ever since what you told me." Bart nodded.

"I understand." Bart smiled at the Hispanic boy.

"So dude, no lying, did you see my awesome moves while we were fighting?" Jaime rolled his eyes at Bart but weakly smiled before continuing the conversation.

* * *

**Mehhhhhh. A little Jaime/Bart friend bonding you guys….. Ok, guys this is not focusing on Blue beetle, or shifting into focusing on him…but this is geared towards my original outline, I just added a few things. I did originally plan on having Megan attack Kaldur but then I was gonna have Kaldur be fine and Megan just know about the plan, but decided to go with making him go blind and deaf instead. I also used the whole, let's kidnap Megan, because it seemed like a pretty cool idea.**

**Um, yeah remember guys, Bart did explain it to Jaime that he might go evil and stuff. ANDDDDD Jaime won't go evil in my story, thought I'd throw that out….I've had enough of Cartoon Networks shit! And DC Nations depressing shit! Thought I'd give you guys some slightly good news…just slightly though…**

**( 1 ).. Was it a phone booth? I thought it was, but I have bad memory, so if it wasn't then oh well, it is now.**

**Toshio will stay and Asami will just have to cry in her cute little Japanese voice because she won't be a part of this!**

**Um, I think that's it….and I wanted Young Justice to STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP! Dammit.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	20. Chapter 20: Explanations

**I know it's so late! Please don't hate me guys…**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice and stuff…blah blah…sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Explanations

Happy Harbor  
June 24th 7:00EDT

Things were in flames, buildings in ruins and the sky a brilliant red. Most people would have given up by now, but of course, the heroes weren't like most people, and wouldn't give up this easy. They would have rather died fighting than died giving in.

While most of the heroes were scattered across the globe, some of the Team members getting patched up at the watchtower, Conner still being tested and others being taken hostage like Megan, Arsenal stood atop the largest building, eyeing that large ship that had arrived just the day before. He had been studying it ever since it came close enough for him to study, he had noticed that the ship always seemed to blur a bit as more aliens were discharged from the ship, but he also noticed that none of them ever went back up.

"This is bullshit." Arsenal growled before aiming one of his many missile launchers at the ship and shooting it for a test. Just as he had suspected it had a large force field around it, one that must have shut down temporarily when deploying waves of its army. "That's a start." He muttered with a grin, a plan formulating in his mind already.

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 24th 7:30EDT

Nightwing had rushed Robin and Beast Boy back to the watch tower as soon as the fight against Deathstroke and Tigress failed miserably, not only resulting in the loss of Megan but also in major injuries to his team mates.

Once in the medical bay Nightwing noticed that almost all the members of the team were there. Except those who he had grown up with. Kaldur, Megan, Artemis…and Wally. But Roy was there, even if it was just the clone Roy, at least he was there, heck even Jade was there.

"Why did you call her Artemis?" Robin snapped Nightwing out of his thoughts with that one simple question.

"What?"

"Why did you call Tigress Artemis?" Robin repeated with more force. All eyes fell to Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Jade, Roy, Bumble Bee, Mal, La'gaan, Cassie, Garfield, Superboy (who had joined just a few minutes ago), Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"What are you talking about Robin?" Wonder Woman was the first to question.

"He called Tigress Artemis! He told her to cut the act!" Robin snapped, Batman snapping his eyes to Nightwing.

"Explain. Now." His voice was rough and fierce, meaning; no way out. Nightwing bit his lip but nodded.

"Kaldur…was never truly evil; we came up with the plan to send him undercover once we found out who his father was, and with the original death of Tula, we had a reason to send him over the edge." At this Megan would have gasped, but the green skinned girl was still being held hostage. "After a few months, we thought Artemis would be of good help undercover, she could pull off the act and get info maybe faster. But after Wally went missing and Artemis went in things became complicated. The missions they sent Artemis on to prove herself…"

"Like killing our child?" Roy snapped, Nightwing looking away in guilty pain.

"That was one of the many missions. The mission to infiltrate the cave, the mission with the serums, all of them. We had to always be one step ahead, she and Kaldur passed on all the information they got but things kept getting out of hand, she kept going under more and more pressure and after Megan fried Kaldur's mind I suspected she might have gone over the edge. When she went to take Megan I thought enough was enough, I didn't want to put another member in danger but she said it was never an act. I'm not sure whether to believe if she was acting at that moment or not, I think she did it to make sure Megan got to Kaldur in order to fix him."

"You kept all this from us?" Superman questioned.

"Not only that but she tricked my sister into killing my baby girl." Jade accused before lunging at Nightwing her kunai at his neck. Stumbling backwards and hitting the floor with a thump, Jade landed above him. "I'll kill you in return then." She pulled her hand back but was stopped and Roy's.

"He isn't worth it." Jade had tears in her eyes before dropping the kunai from hand and climbing off Nightwing and into Roy's arms. Roy shot a disappointed glance at Nightwing.

"I thought I knew you." Roy and Jade made their way back to their spot before Nightwing sat up, head in his hands.

"Everything got out of control." He whispered.

!~*~*~!

June 24th 8:00EDT

Megan had fixed Kaldur pretty much completely, as far as the five senses go. Kaldur could talk, hear and see again, but his memory was completely gone. He had no idea who he was, no idea who Megan was, or Tula, not even Artemis; he had no idea who Aquaman was, not Batman or Robin, not even Garth. No memory of where he was, what day or year even month, how old he was; nothing. He knew words, he knew names, and he knew locations, but as far as their meanings. Everything was a big blur.

Tigress sighed, Megan might be able to fix that, but Tigress had let Megan go, Black Manta thinking that Megan had found a way out on her own. Megan was needed with the league; they needed her if they were going to win this soon. And Tigress needed to find her own way to stop this new guy; Despero. She didn't need a distraction like keeping Megan alive.

"Vandal." Tigress slammed the door open and the man turned to look at her, a bit surprised she had the nerve to walk in like that.

"Do you require something?"

"Yes, information. I want it now, and I want it all." She slapped her fist down hard on his table but Vandal remained unfazed by her tone and actions.

"What kind of information?"

"All of it. I want to know who the hell this Despero guy is and what his role in your plan is, and speaking of which, I want to know the whole plan while you're at it." She growled as she leaned forward. Vandal let a grin decorate his lips but nodded.

"Very well." Tigress was taken a back slightly by his response. "Despero is a Kalanorians from Kalanor. They are a purple skinned, two eyed race of alien soldiers and sorcerers whose current leader and champion is Despero; a three eyed mutant who, with the power of the Py'tar he is able to use his third eye to mentally control his army. He uses this to take over planets and other alien races. He was a part of our plan all along, everything so far has been going according to plan. We sent aid to the Gordanian ship, we freed the Tamaran princess and once she landed on Earth we sent the Gordanians after her. Summoned the Tamaraneans here for their princess, we made sure that the League members would not pass their trail in order to place Earth in the dead center of attention." Vandal looked away but Tigress wasn't finished questioning him.

"How is this all a part of your plan? I thought you wanted to show the light to all humans and with all these aliens running around that seems a little more than impossible."

"My dear," Vandal laughed and turned his attention back to Tigress, "Nothing is impossible for us. We wanted the League out of the way and these aliens will do that for us." He smiled. "Not only that but they will lower the population to one where it will easily be controlled."

"So basically you're using all the alien races for only one purpose?" Tigress questioned.

"Preciously. We know how to take down each race on its own so getting rid of them will be no challenge, but only when they have taken out as many of the league members as they possibly can."

"What about Despero? How do you plan on taking out an all-powerful alien that could control you with one look?" Tigress was hopping to pry the information from him, hopefully ending his plan in its tracks before it had the chance to even become half complete.

"The secret is his third eye." Vandal grinned. "The Tyrant was born a mutant and his third eye was always a weakness. But when the Py'tar gave him abilities his third eye became both his biggest weakness and his biggest advantage. It takes the right plan and actions to take him down but it all ends with that third eye of his." Tigress mentally face palmed, of course a third eye. It seemed like a long shot and a bit cliché but it was worth a shot.

"Very well, that's all I wanted to know." Tigress turned to leave but Vandal stopped her before she shut the door.

"Don't try to mess with this…Artemis." Tigress shivered at his tone but was always surprised when they used her real name, sure they had known all along but it always frightened her.

!~*~*~!

Unknown  
June 24th 9:00EDT

"The one known as Captain Atom has been de-ranked from the League of Justice..? Well the one known at the Batman has removed him under the suspicion that the Atom was a 'mole' and removed him. He is no longer of use to us." The slender alien woman spoke as they watched on the screen everything that Captain Atom saw.

"Then get rid of him, eliminate him-"

"What if we use him as the REACH 'logo'?" the man and woman turned to the third voice. "Perhaps he is one of the most trusted heroes of Earth, he could still be of use." The man and woman nodded at the third alien, one slightly shorter than them.

"Very well, keep him until we find use for him, until then allow him to fight alongside the league under his own control." The alien female nodded and pressed a few buttons before Captain Atoms screen shut down.

!~*~*~!

Happy Harbor  
June 24th 10:55EDT

Artemis had hurriedly taken one of the flyers from the station and was rushing to where the alien ship was. She had been studying it and took note that the ship deployed a wave of aliens every hour. She had to slip in when the shield turned off for a few minutes.

"I have to make this on the first try…" she whispered knowing she only had one chance at this, if she were to hit the shield not only would her flyer shut down and tumble to the ground from the sudden electric shock, but she just might not make it out alive which meant…neither would the child.

She spotted the aliens going down and the shield was powered off, speeding up a bit more she slipped in to the ship just as the bottom door was shutting. She ejected her seat and flipped backwards as the flyer crashed into the wall and sent flames flying everywhere. She raced out of sight and panicked a bit as all the aliens rushed to the sight, speaking a language she had never heard before.

"Gotta find him now…" she whispered softly and quickly made her way around the ship. It didn't look as big from the outside but inside, it sure was huge. Not only that but she had found several doors that opened to reveal a sort of vortex and when she peeked her head through they always led to different planets, different lands and enslaved aliens. There was one vortex that was extremely large and she noticed aliens entering through it, maybe it led to the home planet.

After about an hour she finally found the main room and there sat a large throne with a single purple skinned alien on it. His third eye remained open and Tigress became a bit dizzy at the sight of the thing. Despero closed his eye and the army that was in front of him turned and set off towards the exit, none becoming fazed at the sight of a human on the ship. It must have been time for them to get off then.

"Human," Despero turned his attention to Tigress. "How did you get on?" Tigress was a bit surprised the man spoke English.

"Simple, I snuck on." She grinned and the alien seemed impressed.

"What do you want?" he growled. Tigress felt disgusted by what she was going to say next, but knew it was needed to throw the alien off his guard.

"To be your queen." She held her eyes wide and felt disgusted, the alien taken a back, laughed.

"What do I, the all-mighty champion of Kalanor, want with a puny and useless human like _you_?" Tigress hated being called puny and useless, especially in the same sentence.

"Oh trust me; I can do so much more than you're giving me credit for." Tigress hissed and this caught the alien's attention.

"Like?" Tigress smiled and clutched her crossbow tightly behind her back, a little nervous at her next move.

"Like end you." She shot her hand up suddenly, the man becoming confused, the arrow flew forward at startling speeds and the alien was unprepared for that as it whizzed to where his third eye rested.

!~*~*~!

Watch Tower  
June 24th 11:30EDT

"Alpha squad has just deployed, they have to make it in time." Nightwing announced to Batman.

"Do they know what they're doing?"

"I hope so." Nightwing admitted and glanced in the direction that the bio ship had sped off in. They had spotted a flyer speed in and past the aliens when they were being deployed, thanks to Arsenal who had been watching the ship closely and knew that every hour on the dot, more aliens were released. Arsenal, Megan, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Jade and Red Arrow had all gone as Alpha squad, all hoping to get in and stop the invasion at the heart, the big guy. "And…Captain Atom." Batman turned to his once sidekick. "Was he the mole?"

"Yes." Batman turned back to the computer screens. "I suspected him for a while and when he suggested the League members 'lay low' for a while my suspicions were proven correct. The real Captain Atom would never back down from a fight, no matter the risks."

"So what, he was a mole? A clone? Something different? _Robot_?" Nightwing laughed.

"Mind controlled. I don't know by what or who but when my suspicions picked up I decided to do a bit of research and came to find that Captain Atom's brain activity wasn't like one of a normal human, it was more comparable to that of a machine."

"So he was a robot?" Batman shot Nightwing a warning glance.

"Not exactly, he was behaving _like_ a 'robot'; he was under the control of somebody, the way we had been under Vandal's control. I suspect he gave most of our weaknesses to whoever was controlling him, found a way to hack into all our systems and most likely attempt to get rid of us all."

"The Light maybe?" Nightwing suggested.

"Not exactly, not this time at least. I traced his brain activity back to the ones we had when we were under their control, they don't match at all. We had normal brain activity and behaved more the way we normally would have, Captain Atom was completely under their control, he had no say in his actions which led to his discovery." Nightwing nodded.

"Are we going to investigate more into this?"

"Not now, Captain Atom isn't a main priority." Batman answered.

"What about them hacking into all the files?"

"Problem fixed." Batman let a small smile dance to his lips as he pressed one last button on the computer and it announced 'Files Replicated, edited and deleted.' Nightwing, a bit confused, glanced over Batman's shoulder at the screen and couldn't hold back the smile. Turns out the old man still had a bit of a humorous side.

"_Superman: Weaknesses: Monkeys. Abilities: Monkeys. Secret Identity: Monkey."_

"_Batman: Weaknesses: Bats. Abilities: Bats. Secret Identity: Bats."_

"_Wonder Woman: Weaknesses: Men. Abilities: Men. Secret identity: Men"_

"_Green Arrow: Weaknesses: Arrows. Abilities: Arrows. Secret Identity: Arrows."_

"Did you do this to all the files?" Nightwing chuckled as he scrolled through all the files, each holding basically the same thing. Sure each file had more than those basic three but he wasn't about to read everything in each file.

"All of them." Batman smiled.

"Maybe you aren't as dried up as people say." Nightwing grinned and left the room, heading to the medical bay where Conner was still being held in. He walked into the room to see Conner shooting a laser beam and Flash recording a few things on it. "How much longer is this testing going to last?" Nightwing questioned.

"Last one actually." Flash grinned and allowed Conner to stop. I just need to run a few scans on this last test and we'll be done. I've already determined that weight limit is double that of Superman."

"So he's twice as strong?"

"Exactly. He's also twice as fast, and from what I just saw and guessing, his heat vision might be twice as effective as that of Superman's." Nightwing nodded.

"So basically he's like two Supermen put together?"

"Well…in a way yes." Flash frowned. "But there's no determining if there will be side effects to this serum. For all we know he might go crazy or lose control of his abilities, he might even keep gaining abilities until his body gives out." Flash muttered.

"Basically I might be a ticking time bomb." Conner shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He grabbed a chip from the bowl that was resting on Flashes desk and popped it into his mouth.

"Does that mean he might be able to age? Because Roy's clone ages." Nightwing pointed out.

"I have a theory on that. Roy's clone is 100% Roy's DNA but Conner here was only fifty percent Superman and fifty percent from Lex Luthor. This meaning that his DNA is not that of a normal human or Kryptonian and thus freezing his state of growth physically. But it seems that the serum suppresses his human DNA and enables him to be considered a full Kryptonian but the serum also enhanced his abilities. If he's considered a full Kryptonian then he just might age at a normal speed again." Flash explained and both Conner and Nightwing nodded.

"So that serum was like a more permanent shield." Conner whispered and Nightwing remembered the shields Conner used to have.

"Shield?" Flash questioned.

"Lex Luthor gave Conner some shields that enabled his full Kryptonian abilities but that was back when he first found out Lex had given him the other half of his DNA." Nightwing spoke.

"Right, well it seems that Superman will have to train you on your new abilities then." Flash smiled. "Because so far there aren't any threats coming from these new abilities but we will be keeping close watch on you and will test you monthly." Conner nodded. Nightwing sighed when all of a sudden his wrist began to beep, it was Megan. It was 12:01, they had gotten in and the plan was on its way.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. This chapter took forever to write! Guys, nobody did the contest thing at all! I'm so disappointed /:**

**So I tried to add a lot more Tigress into this chapter since I feel like the story is slowly shifting away from her! Well I'll slam this story right back into her guys! Imagine a dramatic zoom away from a character and all of a sudden shes smack right in front of you again. That's what I'm doing. Because this story is Artemis' story! And nobody else's! Gosh! Maybe Wally but he's not here yet so…no.**

**Um, well theres a new episode tomorrow, guys I'm gonna flip everything in my house if everything goes wrong or something…I'll post a picture of my living room and bedroom after DC Nation (only if I manage to flip everything upside down in my house) on tumblr tomorrow. By the way, you guys should follow me on there…my name is the same as it is here haha and I post fanfiction on there too! **

**Well I think that's it, I'll be reposting all the chapters, changing some things, fixing little problems and stuff. Leave a comment, review, critique or anything really guys, you're awesome. I don't know what I'd do without all of you.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	21. Chapter 21: Defeat

**Ah! I updated when I was supposed to guys! A little late in the day but still on the day I promised!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the characters or anything just my plot and stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Defeat

June 24th 12:00EDT

Artemis' arrow flew forward, the surprised Despero reacting rather quickly and stopping the arrow short of hitting his eye. Despero laughed and swatted the arrow away from where it had been floating just minutes ago. Artemis growled in frustration and sent a few more arrows flying his way, each being blocked telepathically. Finally down to her last arrow she shot it and quickly pulled her blade, running forward, flipping up she pulled her blade back and aimed for the third eye, coming short and being held in mid-air by Despero's mind she had no choice but to be more than a little terrified.

"Need some help?" Impulse grinned, running past the rest of his team members, which consisted of Blue Beetle, Megan, Arsenal, Red Arrow and Jade.

"Dude! She's floating in mid-air because the three eyed creep is holding her there, what do you think?" Blue Beetle snapped and flew forward quickly, pulling Tigress to the ground and away from Despero.

"Let me go! I was doing just fine!" Tigress swatted Blue Beetles helping hands away and he huffed at her.

"Alrighty then," Blue turned to his team members who had sprung into action pretty quickly.

"Aim for his third eye!" Tigress called out and everybody glanced at her awkwardly. "That's his weak point!" the booming laughter that erupted from Despero stopped everybody dead in their tracks.

"It amuses me how stupid you puny humans can be. Whoever gave you that information was a fool themselves. I was born and raised with this third eye, it could never be a weakness, but it will always be an advantage!" Despero laughed. Tigress huffed in frustration and headed back into action, aiming for his neck.

Megan stood frozen in place; something inside Despero kept calling to her. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but she felt that Despero wasn't much of a bad guy, like he thought he was a good guy in his own corrupt way.

"Megan!" said person flinched as a hand swatted her into a wall. Megan leaned against the wall, the room spinning. _'Help._' Megan sat up quickly as a voice softly called out to her.

"_Who's there?_" Megan called out in her mind, not truly sure of what she was doing. Her eyes drifted to Despero, a slight force calling to her from him. _'Invade_' the one word alone set Megan off; she forced her way into Despero's mind, surprising the man himself.

Inside Despero's mind Megan walked around, his psyche was represented by what seemed like a dessert with freezing temperatures. Megan felt like she was on a whole different planet, most likely Despero's home planet.

'_Follow the warmth…_' a voice drifted through the air with a breeze. Megan simply nodded and moved around the dessert, attempting to find which way became warmer. The cold wind around her stung Megan's pale green skin but soon she became used to it, spotting a somewhat dying bright light in the distance; Megan rushed towards it, heat radiating from it.

Upon closer inspection Megan noticed that the figure was in the shape of a humanoid, a dark shadow figure with a sense of light and warmth about it.

"What...what are you?" Megan softly whispered.

"Py'tar." The figure climbed to what seemed to be its knees and sat that way, "I am the source of power within Despero, I believed Despero to be the purest of all hearts. Giving him the information I wished for him to pass on as my speaker, he misunderstood and abused the abilities given to him, trapping me within him." Py'tar climbed to his feet and stood at eye to shadow face level with Megan. "Despero still has the pure heart within him; he simply needs to see the error of his ways."

"So he thinks he's doing what's right?"

"Correct, do not blame this mess on Despero, he is but an innocent heart who wished to be respected."

"Because where he comes from, a third eye is a mutation isn't it?" Megan frowned, knowing all too well what it felt like to be an outcast because of how you were born.

"Correct again, it is a mutation that is frowned upon." Py'tar dropped a hand on to Megan's shoulder and a small smile, a thin bright light on his face formed, "I sensed you could relate to this, so I wished for you to contact me, with your permission I would like to speak through you to Despero, to re-inform him of what the Py'tar wished of him." Megan nodded and soon lost full control of her body and mind, the Py'tar gone and everything around her dissolving, she sat in blankness, nothing around her, not a care in the world…it felt strangely good.

Outside of Megan's mind the Py'tar forced Megan's body to stand and stop everybody from moving, Despero, who had lost his abilities, stared in horror at the Martian.

"Despero," said person huffed but listened, "this is the Py'tar, Despero you are a kind and pure heart, you must not let the power influence your actions. This is not what I saw the kind hearted creature doing when I granted you power." Despero let a look of guilt cross his face.

"I believed this was what you wanted of me."

"No Despero, I wanted for you to correct the way of your people, not to enslave them and the universe." Py'tar let a smile drift to Megan's face before it slipped from Megan's mind and back to Despero, now a full flame and no longer a dying shadow.

Megan fell to the floor in a heap and everybody began to move again on their own free will.

"Megan!" Tigress raced to her side and turned the Martian over to face her. "Megan are you alright?" the Martian nodded and Tigress smiled down at her friend.

"I was…happy…"

"The Py'tar can fill you with the feeling of joy." Despero called out and all eyes fell to him. "The Py'tar can do many things, and for allowing it to speak through you to me, I will apologize. This is not what my actions should have been like. I shall collect my army and bid my farewells." The team members nodded, Megan seeming a bit out of it.

"That was totally crash of him to listen to the Peach thing that took over Megan." Impulse chuckled as they headed back to the bio ship.

"Py'tar," Megan corrected, "The Py'tar was a very kind spirit…a flame actually." Megan laughed. "It felt strange but relaxing to just have no worries or thoughts, just to float in mind, nothing to distract you…" Megan's eyes glazed over and a thin smile covered her eyes. "That must be what it feels like to pass on…"

"Megan! Megan don't think like that." Tigress growled, the rest of the team members cringing at what Megan had whispered. Once on the bio ship Tigress let her hand fly and slapped Megan out of her daze.

"What-?" Megan glanced around the ship, all eyes resting on her. "What…what happened?"

"You drifted off…kind of whispered about passing on…and…" Tigress let her sentence run off, not wanting to finish it off.

"I'm…sorry." Megan whispered and cleared her mind, "We did win right?"

"Totally." Impulse grinned.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Blue Beetle smiled and retracted only the head part of the bug suit. **(1)**

"So, Artemis…" Red Arrow called out and Tigress turned her attention to him. "When do you plan on taking that necklace of yours off?"

"Why? Do you miss little old Artemis?" Tigress grinned and pulled her mask off.

"I'd like to know what this Artemis girl looks like actually." Arsenal called from the back.

"Artemis shrugged and pulled the necklace off, her skin paling from color, her dark brown hair faded back into its blonde color, her eyes becoming silver gray once again.

"You know, I was just beginning to miss you Artemis, but not like this…you look kind of sick baby sister." Jade whispered, not blaming her sister for what happened to Lian…much.

"This whole mission hasn't exactly been kind to me…" Artemis mumbled and allowed her hands to drop to her stomach and turning away from the other members, already knowing her belly wasn't showing the way it should have, the pains had even stopped; the kicking…everything and it worried her.

"Artemis?" said person turned her attention to her older sister. "Lian…" _oh boy_, "Did you know it was the real Lian or…"

"I thought Nightwing had replaced her with the clone already." Artemis whispered. "I had no idea…" Jade slowly nodded, unsure of how to feel about the new information.

"I forgive you…" Jade whispered softly. Artemis nodded slowly, tears threatening to spill, she didn't deserve her sister's forgiveness; she never would. She was a monster.

A hand dropped to Artemis' shoulder and she turned up to spot a smiling face looking down at her, scarlet brown hair dangling from the boys head, his bright green eyes reminding Artemis of Wally's own. "It's nice to know my cousins wife is alright…" Bart smiled and winked. "After all I'm from the future and couldn't have predicted this." Artemis couldn't help the smile curling her lips; the boy had known all along she was a double agent..? Artemis suddenly realized something and turned quickly, grabbing Bart's wrist and pulling him back to face her, a question drifted from Artemis' lips before she could filter it through her common sense.

"Since you're from the future and you know about this whole plan…you know how all our lives play out for the next like what forty years?"

"Fifty."

"Right," Artemis nodded but continued, "Do you know…where Wally is?" Bart frowned and shook his head, pulling his wrist free he stumbled back a little and frowned.

"I'm sorry Artemis, but the timeline I come from…Wally never went missing then, but…but I don't know why he did in this one..." Bart whispered in slight guilt.

* * *

**I hinted at something there at the end guys…it's pretty big (kind of?) Bart sort of believes it's his fault that Wally went missing because in Bart's timeline Wally didn't end up helping Flash with the problem (neutron and stuff) which made Barry die and since Bart came back in time and saved Flash he somehow thinks that Wally went missing, as like the universes way of keeping the world and future balanced, you know? A speedster for a speedster? Since Barry didn't die the universe thought Wally going missing would be the equivalence. **

**(1…) Um guys I used that dialogue from the show when Jaime goes "Was there ever a doubt?" just because I thought it would be nice that he used that line AND TOTALLY DIDN'T TRY AND KILL EVERYBODY ON THE TEAM OR SEND THEM THROUGH A BOOMTUBE TO THEIR FREAKING DEATH. Yeah…**

**Oooh guys by the way I'll be gone from this Friday till next Friday so I won't be updating until about March 2****nd**** ish or maybe the third. But if you still want to read some fanfiction them check out my tumblr, I set a queue and it'll post oneshots and stuff on there about 5 times a day until I come back. My tumblr name is the same as this one xXRandomnessXx or if you need a link then feel free to ask me for it!**

**See you in March guys!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	22. Chapter 22: Shock

**Urghhh I'm a horrible person when it comes to updating on time! This is a little guys, but, meh. Sorry.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice...which is almost over... T.T**

* * *

**BTW: Prepare. Yourselves. For. Wally.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Shock

Watch Tower

June 24th 23:00EDT

The team sat at the large U shaped table the league normally used, Nightwing was calling role, each member finally having a chance to take a break and rest for a moment.

"Artemis."

"I'm doing good boy blunder." a smile trickled onto both their lips but Nightwing shrugged it off and continued.

"Arsenal."

"I'm fine."

"Beast Boy."

"Here, I'm fine." BB quickly answer.

"Batgirl."

"Fine."

"Bumblebee."

"Alright."

"Blue Beetle."

"Doing good _ese._" Jaime responded.

"Garth."

"Fine."

"Jade."

"Why am I on this list?"

"Because." Nightwing grumbled and marked her name off.

"Impulse."

"Crash dude." Bart replied.

"Lagoon Boy."

"Doing great."

"Mal."

"Fine."

"Miss Martian."

"I'm fine." she smiled.

"Red Arrow."

"Fine."

"Robin."

"Fine."

"Superboy."

"Fine."

"Wonder Girl."

"Great."

"Tye."

"I'm fine."

"Virgil."

"Great.'

"Ramon."

"Bien, fine."

"Toshio."

"Good."

"Tula."

"Fine."

"Starfire."

"I am alright."

"Felicity."

"I'm fine but I have something to say." all eyes turned to her and she smiled with an awkward wave. "I have realized that the Gordanians wish for only one thing," she signaled to Starfire.

"If you're suggesting we give her up...we won't." Nightwing immediately retorted.

"No, I was simply signaling to her, the Gordanians wish simply for a 'prize' and I have thought, perhaps they do not care if it is Star, maybe it could even be the last Karnan."

"You aren't suggesting..."

"Yes, I could get the Gordanians to follow me, it will free your planet of them and they might even forget of Star." Felicity smiled at Starfire who shook her head.

"We won't let you do it." she responded.

"We're a team, we stick together." Nightwing smiled. "We'll find a way."

"I knew you would say this, that is why I have already gone."

"What?" a confused expression struck all their faces before Felicity smiled a little.

"One of the many unknown abilities of the Karnan's is the ability to duplicate oneself, I have created a sort of 'clone' that will 'expire' in a matter of minutes. I am on my way to the Gordanians now, there is no point in trying to stop me. Once I leave Earth my clone will as well. I am sorry, but I wish to let you know that you were the best of friends I could have wished for." Felicity beamed them a large smile before she became fuzzy and was gone.

"No." Starfire shouted and raced to the large window showing the Earth. Watching in horror she spotted a small ball of what looked like flames as it rushed away, the Gordanian ships following behind it. "No!" she slammed her fist to the glass and dropped to the floor. "She was...a friend."

"To all of us, and a hero to everybody else." Nightwing extended a hand to her kindly.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to say this," Artemis spoke up, "but we have a few things we need to still take care of." everybody nodded and she removed the charm from her neck, the mask falling from her face as her hair turned blonde to everybody once again, her skin returning to it's tannish but paled color, her eyes becoming silver and dark circles forming below her eyes. "I know where the Light's hide out is, we need to finish this once and for all."

Nightwing nodded and glanced at all the members in front of him, "We'll hold a proper ceremony for Felicity once this is all over...For now, the mission and safety of earth comes first." everybody nodded and soon headed to the bio ship.

Soon enough in a matter of hours they had arrived at the Lights base entrance. Artemis led them all in, each remaining in smaller groups in case they were split up but everything seemed too quiet and calm.

"Shouldn't we have been, I don't know...attacked by now?" Gar finally asked the question running through every ones minds.

"They're probably expecting us." Artemis replied smoothly before the floor beneath them gave away and everybody tumbled down into the hole. Hitting the bottom with a loud thud everybody glanced around the large room they sat in.

"You never stop guessing right do you Miss Crock?" Vandal's voice boomed through the room, Kaldur tumbled from a hole in the roof as well and hit the floor with a thud, his arms tied behind his back and his mouth covered.

The Team stood on their feet, all with their guards high and expecting just about anything. Artemis however, spotted an exit not too far from them and glanced around before pulling Robin with her, knowing that if Nightwing went missing from the group Vandal would catch on too quick.

"What are-" Artemis signaled for him to stay silent, with a nod Tim followed behind her and they slipped into the exit, Nightwing having spotted them and hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Surprised?" Nightwing turned his attention to Vandal who now stood beside Kaldur, a large case in his hands.

"I'm rarely surprised Vandal, you should know this by now." Nightwing shot back.

Virgil had also spotted Artemis and Robin running off and had decided to run off after them, followed by Cassie, everybody else remaining where they were.

"Rarely surprised?" Vandal chuckled. "How about I surprise you with Wally?"

!~*~*~!

Artemis and Robin raced down the halls, not encountering a single guard or Light Member.

"Okay, now tell me where we're going please?" Robin questioned, Artemis came to a halt when they arrived at a two way hall.

"In a minute, we need to find the computer base and I figured you'd be the best choice to help." Artemis responded.

"What about us?" Virgil grinned. Artemis spun around quickly with an agitated sigh.

"Why did you guys follow us?" Artemis snapped to the two of them.

"Figured we might as well help." Wonder Girl shrugged. "Too late for us to go back now."

"Fine, you guys go right, if you encounter anybody _do not_ fight them head on." Artemis stressed. "Got it?" they both nodded and headed off down their hall.

"You know they aren't gonna listen to that right?"

"Yeah I know." Artemis sighed and ran off down the hall to the left, closely followed by Robin.

Cassie and Virgil ran down the hall until they entered a large room, the door shutting behind them.

"What the-"

"Here to surrender? Protection from the soon to be REACH Apocalypse? No matter, you won't be safe where ever you go and here you are not even a distraction to me as I finish the last of the plan. Perhaps Blue Beetle will join after this." both young heroes held an expression of shock mixed with horror as Black Beetle chuckled at them. He turned away and walked back through the doorway he had just come through to a large machine, a huge tank held behind it and inside buzzed a large gray fog that looked like the FOG invention from a few years back.

"Actually, we're here to stop you!" Virgil snapped and ran forward, fists fully charged, slamming a fist into the back of Black Beetle, he had expected for the beetle to fall over or at least be hurt but instead he laughed and reached behind him to grab Virgil by his arms and fling him across the room. Cassie dodged and flew right into Black Beetle but was sent over his shoulder and into the wall head first.

"You aren't worth the fight." Black Beetle growled and went back to work while the two young heroes remained on the floor. "Pathetic." he growled just as the door flew open and Blue Beetle rushed in, weapons at the ready. Black Beetle quickly blocked his attack and laughed before flinging Blue away.

Blue Beetle got back up and quickly formed blades where his hands were once and attacked, Black Beetle doing the same. The blades sent a few sparks but seemed evenly matched at the moment.

_'The scarab's weaknesses tend to be high frequencies, allow me full control for a moment to finish off this fight.'_ Jaime reluctantly handed over full control and in that moment everything fell silent but from what he saw through the suits eyes he saw high frequency sounds flying through the room and Black beetle doubling over in pain.

Black Beetle tumbled to the ground and held his hand before dropping to the ground, Jaime's hand flew up as the blade formed and came down but Jaime regained control and stopped himself.

"Khaji Da!" Jaime snapped, having used the scarabs name. Something Jaime had learned when the scarab opened up to him and earned Jaime's trust a bit. Black Beetle remained on the ground, unconscious.

"Blue?" said person turned to Cassie who still rested on the ground, her head slightly bruised.

"Cassie!" Blue raced over and helped her to her feet. "Come on, everything is almost over at this point." Blue helped her walk and soon helped Virgil as well. On their way back to the exit Artemis and Robin joined up with them.

"What happened?" Artemis snapped once she spotted the large bruise on Cassie forehead and the limp Virgil had.

"Black Beetle." Virgil laughed as he was helped by Robin.

"Told ya' they would find a way to get hurt." Robin laughed. Artemis sighed and smiled a bit.

"Well at least this is almost all over guys." she smiled.

"The team has already beat the Light, at least, they basically did by the time I left, they even got Deathstroke! You should have seen Nightwing fighting the dude! It was so cool _ese._" Jaime laughed, Cassie now walking on her own. Once they arrived in the large room the spotted the Team members getting prepared to head outside, where apparently most of the League members were waiting already.

Once outside, the Light members remained on the ground while Nightwing filled in the league members about what had happened while inside. Artemis was called to explain where she had gone and soon explained that she had learned of the control room to the new FOG machine that Black Beetle was building, knowing she would need to hack the system and make sure the FOG wouldn't work even if released, so she had taken Robin with her for help. She also explained that Blue Beetle took down Black Beetle, who was also tied up and kept near the Light members, still unconscious.

"You humans are pathetic meat bags." all eyes turned to the two figures who had just emerged, their ship fizzling into view behind them. "If you had not come into the way our plan could have gone on as planned and this planet would be enslaved by now."

"Good thing we got in the way then." Wonder Woman snapped as she stepped forward.

"Who exactly are you?" Superman asked also stepping forward.

"We are the REACH," the male figure spoke. "We sent our scarabs to each planet many centuries ago to gain information and experience on each planet in order to help us plan our tactics of taking the planet." Jaime tensed up at the mention of the scarab but didn't move.

"Scarab?" Batman glanced at Jaime and Black Beetle, the REACH speaker nodding.

"Indeed those two are our spies. However, Blue Beetle has been off mode and has not been transmitting its required information to our database and thus we had limited information on this planet, which led to our defeat."

"So Blue wasn't a mole right?" Impulse bugged in.

"Correct." the female spoke this time. "We tried several tactics to get the scarab on mode-"

"But each failed cause my buddy blue here is a tough nut to crack and totally crash?" Impulse laughed.

"Impulse, now is not the time." Flash grumbled.

"Sorry." Impulse slipped back and the REACH female speaker growled in annoyance.

"As I was saying, due to our failure we will leave this planet in peace but we request the return of our scarab." she pointed to Blue Beetle who stood still, not willing to move forward, however Black Beetle quickly stood, and headed to the ship. "Now." she snapped and Blue was forced to walk forward against his will.

"Hold it." Impulse butted in again. "Blue Beetle lives here, no way you're taking him!" each team member nodded and stepped forward, all standing beside Blue.

"Return the scarab." the male speaker growled.

"That would require the host to die." Batman growled. "And that won't be happening anytime soon."

"The scarab is property of the REACH and we shall take the host along with the scarab or we can take the scarab only! You have ten seconds to make a decision or we will make it for you." the male threw at them with venom.

"I dare you to try and go through us all." Superman crossed his arms over his chest, stepping forward and between Blue Beetle and the REACH along with the rest of the League members.

"Perhaps we could come to an agreement then?" the female questioned. "We could try to remove the scarab without killing the host."

"If you kill him, you'll die too." Batman threatened with narrowed eyes.

"Deal." the female walked forward and pulled a small blue machine from her pocket, moving behind Blue Beetle she pressed it into the beetle.

_'Jaime Reyes it was a pleasure to fight along side you.'_ the scarab spoke one last thing as the armor retracted and the scarab fell from Jaime's back.

"Is...is he gone forever?" Jaime turned and glanced at the woman.

"Khaji Da is still inside the scarab but you shall no longer hear him." she began to walk away and towards the ship, "I have never done this procedure before and there is no telling what sort of side effects there will be." she shot one last glance at the Hispanic boy who had once held Khaji Da on his back. "Take care." they climbed aboard and left Earth.

"Are you okay?" Impulse muttered under his breath as everybody else began to move about on their business.

"I...I don't know." Jaime whispered.

"Kaldur!" said person turned but was tackled into a hug by none other than Tula.

"Tula..." he whispered and held her tight. "Tula!" he laughed with wet eyes.

"Kaldur I missed you." she cried and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you..."

"As did I." he smiled, Garth watching from afar.

"Harsh isn't it?" Conner asked.

"Very."

"I know the feeling." he glanced at Megan and La'gaan but smiled a bit remembering Wendy. "Things get easier with time though." Garth nodded but didn't smile.

"I hope."

Batman was speaking with the Rannians and they quickly came to an agreement. Both planets would have full access to each other and they would share technology as well, the League would aid the Rannians in getting rid of the last of the Kroloteans on their planet and also would allow the Rannians to take the Light members back to Rann and deal with them as they would any other criminal of their kind.

"So you think this is the end? That this is it?" Vandal laughed as he spoke directly to Artemis.

"The end for you, yes." she growled.

"What about the kid?" he laughed, Artemis tensed up and shot a glare at Vandal.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed with venom on each word.

"Don't act so ignorant. I know of your pregnancy." he laughed but Artemis balled up her fist.

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about.

"I'm sure Wally would love to know what I'm talking about." Artemis felt tears sting her eyes at the mention of Wally.

"Don't ever talk about him again." she threatened.

"Artemis!" everybody fell silent at the voice. Artemis' voice caught in her throat, spinning around quickly she let a few tears spill when she spotted the red haired man with the domino mask. "Artemis." he smiled and ran to her, throwing his arms around her and spinning her off her feet.

"Wally?" she cried. "Wally why didn't you tell me it was you? You never sounded like yourself before though." she cried and held him tightly.

"I didn't want you to know yet, I could have been a distraction." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Wally?" Dick laughed and slapped his friends back. Wally set Artemis back on her feet and backed up a tiny step, a grin on his face.

"Nice to have Wally back isn't it?" Vandal smiled. "Too bad it isn't the real one." all eyes went wide and before anybody could do anything, process another thought or even breath, Wally had a Cheshire like grin on his face and his hand had vibrated through Artemis chest and soon an electric surge ripped through the fake Wally's body and into Artemis'.

Vandal let a laugh ripple from his lips as Artemis shrieked in pain, Nightwing threw himself forward but wasn't able to accomplish anything. Wally pulled his hand back and Artemis stood on trembling feet, tears streaming from her eyes, hands holding her chest tightly, no air slipping in or out of her shocked lungs, she dropped to her knees then forward to the floor and remained as still as a dead body. Everybody gasped in pure horror, Nightwing also having felt the pain of the high voltage shock.

"Idiots." Wally chuckled.

* * *

**Ah...um...uh...this isn't Wally. I lied. I should have warned you to prepare for a traumatic event. Great, now I'm just as bad as Greg, guys...um, good news? This was the last chapter of the invasion. The next chapter will be a little... normal. Then the rest of the story will be what my original idea was. **

**Um, did anybody see that coming? Like a fake Wally? Fake Wally doing that to Arty? Laughing? Any of it? Did I surprise you guys greatly? Is anybody excited yet ripped apart about the last episode of Young Justice tomorrow? Cuz I am...**

* * *

**Um...uh... thanks for the support so far guys, is it a bit ironic that the invasion in my story ends the same week of the last episode of Young Justice? Also how ironic that my invasion is ending on June 24/25? And so far the invasion is ending about the same time in the show? Summit was on June 19th in the last show, so I'm assuming the next episode will most likely be the 20th/21st most likely. How close was I? It's pretty amazing how close my invasion dates were o:**

**Um...haha ya that's it guys. Leave a review, comment, anything! I love hearing from you all. :)**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	23. Chapter 23: Five Months

**Anon, I'm so sorry : I didn't mean to seem like the producers, I had no idea that I was throwing out so much bad and then throwing good things and only pulling them away and saying 'sike' the way the original show did...those weren't my intentions! D: Forgive me.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice and neither does Greg now T.T**

* * *

Chapter 23: Five Months

Royal Memorial Hospital

July 4th 12:45EDT

White. White everywhere. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be, she was still...pregnant...right?

Artemis snapped her eyes open and moved to sit up but let out a yelp of pain instead. She remained still on the bed, finally noticing that the walls were actually a pale sky blue, not white.

"I'm in a hospital." Artemis nervously laughed to herself. "Right, still alive, still fine." her hand slipped to her belly on instinct, sure she'd been worried this whole time, not a day passed that she worried about what would happen, but when the safety of the world was at stake...could she really risk them all just for one person...

Her eyes wandered around the room and finally fell on Dick who was fast asleep in the armchair in the far corner of the room. Not wanting to wake him Artemis let her mind race through everything that had happened. That's when her mind made it to Wally. That wasn't Wally. The guy from the other day, it wasn't him...just a...clone.

"Artemis?" said person glanced over to where the voice had come from, Dick was awake now. Groggily, he got up and walked over, his hand dropping to hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "You're finally awake." he mumbled softly.

"You say it like I was out for a long time." Artemis laughed. Dick bit his lip but nodded slowly, Artemis' face visibly paling. "How long was I out then?" she whispered slowly.

"Not long...just a week." Dick glanced away, the pain of somebody with a heavy secret crossing his face.

"Not long at all..." Artemis scuffed. "Are you hiding something from me-"

"You were pregnant." Dick let out and glanced at Artemis with hidden pain. "Why would you hide this from us?" Artemis remained silent, unable to hold her stare with Dick. "You were 24 weeks pregnant when we brought you to the hospital on the twenty fourth."

"_Were?_" Artemis questioned with panic.

"Sorry, sorry, I meant are...I just...Artemis the doctors aren't sure if you'll make it through the whole pregnancy at this point." Dick admitted. "They said the fetus was barely at the three month size, they aren't sure if it'll survive."

"She."

"What?"

"I have the feeling it's a baby girl." Artemis whispered. "Call it mothers intuition." Artemis shrugged with a forced smile and tears gleaming in her eyes.

"But why?" Dick whispered again. "Why would you accept the mission when you knew you were pregnant?"

"I wasn't going to risk everybody for...her only." Artemis replied.

"We could have managed without you, Artemis if you have a miscarriage you won't know the guilt I'll feel, it'll be my fault."

"No it wouldn't." Artemis snapped.

"Artemis just don't-"

"Did you find Wally?" Artemis interrupted. Dick sighed, dropping the subject.

"No, Vandal wouldn't let us know, he said no matter what, we'd never know, not even he knew..."

"_What'd you do to her?" Conner shouted as he smashed Wally to the ground, the speedster cackling still. "Tell me!" Conner threw his fist to Wally's face in pure rage._

"_He did nothing but what I told him." Vandal laughed._

"_What, some stupid mind control trick or something?" Bart spat with venom at Vandal._

"_Not exactly boy, more like cloning." _

"_How cliché." Bart hissed. _

"_Did the job didn't it?" Vandal grinned and nodded his head to Artemis' unmoving body. Just then Wally cackled but began to melt off, Conner jumped back, shocked but the fake Wally remained on the floor, his body melting and leaving nothing but a puddle of color and clothes._

"_She...she needs a hospital." Nightwing panted as he stumbled to his feet. "We'll find Wally later." Nightwing glared at Vandal, a silent threat passing between them._

"_You'll never find him, not even I know where he is, I had several people hide him, get rid of him, never to be found again, and those who know where he is, well, they're dead too."_

Artemis didn't speak, she didn't want to believe that, "We'll find him though." Dick mumbled. "I promise."

"Making promises you can only hope to keep again?" Artemis and Dick glanced at the doorway where Jade and Roy stood.

"Artemis." Jade smiled and made her way to her sisters side. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"I'm so sorry..." Artemis pouted, the thought of Lian racing through her mind yet again.

"For what? Everything's fine now!" Jade smiled, Dick excusing himself from the room.

"Fine? Everything is _fine_ now? Wally is missing! I might lose my baby, Lian is...dead and you have the mind to say that everything is _fine now_?" Artemis growled.

"Well maybe not everything," Roy chuckled, "but things are definitely getting better."

"You guys make me sick, how can you be all happy while you're talking to your daughters killer?"

"Because you aren't a killer." Dick announced from the doorway, a giggling Lian in his arms.

"W-what?" Artemis looked like she had just seen a ghost, she might as well have though, because there stood her 'dead' niece.

"I couldn't risk you letting it slip to Jade or Roy that Lian was still alive, I made sure you thought the real Lian was dead, it was the only way to keep both you and Kaldur safe and still undercover." Dick admitted with a cheeky smile.

"So in order to make sure your stupid mission was a success you made me believe I was a killer?" Artemis shrieked. "You're such a...such an asshole!" Artemis snapped and flung a pillow at his head. Dick ducked and then handed Lian to Roy.

"Don't worry sis, we already got at him." Jade grinned as Dick pulled up his sleeves to reveal heavily bandaged arms.

"That's it?" Artemis taunted with a sly grin. "Wait until I'm allowed up, Dick you'll be lucky to wake up in a week after I get my hands on you."

"I'll look forward to that." Dick smiled. "Right now I have to head home, Bruce needs me to attend a Wayne Tech. Meeting in an hour, the rest of the team will be by to visit later today though." Dick explained as he began to head to the door.

"Bye." Artemis waved. Dick stopped at the door and glanced at Artemis one last time.

"I promise we won't stop looking until we find him." Dick repeated one last time before heading out the door and allowing it to shut behind him.

"Yeah right." Jade scuffed.

"What, you don't have faith in bird brain?" Artemis smirked.

"Not at all, and neither does lover boy here." Jade signaled to Roy with her thumb.

"Why not?" Artemis' grin disappeared and she glanced at an uncomfortable Roy.

"Well, that's exactly what they said about the real Roy Harper." Roy shrugged, at times, Artemis tended to forget that this Roy wasn't the real one, but to her, he was. Even though he was a clone, he was the only Roy she had ever known and for that reason, he was the real one to her.

"But...the real Roy was found." Artemis pestered.

"Because Jade knew exactly who to ask, the League and even Dick gave up on finding him while I kept going and with the help of Jade found him. I'm just warning you, don't get your hopes too high." Roy sighed but Artemis refused to accept.

"I'll wait however long it takes to find him, it took seven years to find the real Roy and I'd be willing to wait that long for Wally, I'm just not going to give up on him." Artemis snapped.

"I'm not telling you to give up on him, I'm just telling you to not put so much faith Dick and the League."

Watch Tower  
July 4th 1:00EDT

Kaldur smiled, his hand intertwined with Tula's.

"Kaldur from the looks of it you're well on your way to full recovery." Mrs. Tompkins smiled, Flash nodding behind her.

"Thank you." Kaldur smiled, "I did not remember anything then Tula came and...I felt as if I knew her well, I had the feeling that I missed her strongly. I knew her name." Kaldur smiled and received a squeeze from Tula's hand.

"Nice to finally know how much I meant to you." Tula joked.

"What about Garth, he is my friend...I feel as if I have betrayed him." Kaldur admitted, Flash and Mrs. Tompkins having left the room.

"He understands," Tula shrugged, "There were no mutual feelings between us anymore, it would have ended whether you were here or not."

"I cannot help but feel I am to blame." Kaldur jumped to his feet and stood in front of Tula, a hand on her back and the other still clasping her smaller hand in his. "I am thankful to have you, but..."

"You aren't trying to say you want...to stay friends are you..." Tula whispered.

"For now, it will be best, Tula, right now, I wish for nothing more than to be with you but...a break to clear my mind will not only help me but both you and Garth, my two closest friends." Tula nodded in understanding but stood on tip toe and planted a soft kiss to Kaldur's cheek.

"I understand Kaldur, but please, don't hesitate to come back, I'll always accept you with open arms." Tula smiled weakly and back up, her hand slipping from Kaldurs but her pinky remaining up. "I promise." Kaldur smiled at her childish antics.

"Very well." Kaldur smiled and wrapped his own pinky around Tula's.

"If you find a girl out there Kaldur," Tula turned and headed to the door as she spoke, "Don't forget me."

"I would not dream of it."

* * *

"_**You're all going to hate me once you read the next chapter."**_

* * *

**I know, guys it's a bit on the short side but I wanted to give you all a break from emotional trauma as anon put it. And in order to do that I had to keep this chapter on the short side, sorry.**

**By the way, guys, I really am grateful each and every time somebody reviews, follows, favorites, anything! You're all special to me, all holding a special place in my heart.**

**I love all of you in a non creepy way. I promise. Don't hate me. Please.**

**Um, well there's like ten chapters of this story left, anon, I hope that's soon enough for you, since you requested I end this soon...not sure how to take that, but I guess I'll take it on a good note. **

**Hm. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, I would give you warnings for the next chapter but I can't it'll give too much away and you're all going to hate me.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	24. Chapter 24: Unexpected

**Read this A/N it's important! **

**Especially if you're a DC geographic perfectionist (which I am not and goofed up)**

**Ok guys, so since I really, _really_ don't know where most of the cities in the DC Universe are (well I know most of them are up near New York right?) I sort of moved them around I think, some of them though, not all of them. Palo Alto is still where it used to be (California right?) and basically everything else is too except I made (not sure if it already was) Star City, Central City Happy Harbor, and Gotham City be all next to each other next to the shore in New York. Not sure if that's how it already is, but if not, then they are now and you'll see why in this/the next chapter.**

**Sorry for any confusion coming up, feel free to PM me if you need any clarification at any point.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything guys, never will, can only hope.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Unexpected

Star City, Royal Eating**(1)**  
July 4th 2020 20:45EDT

"It's so not fair." Artemis groaned, her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she watched the preparations for the fireworks.

"Oh shut up Arty, you act like it's Christmas or something." a brunette laughed and playfully shoved Artemis.

"Delilah it's a firework show, it's important to Emi**(2)**, I should have gone with her and Derek to see them." Artemis pouted. "She's my daughter, I have to be there for her, ya' know?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." the girl known as Delilah mocked. "Sides Arty, Derek took her, isn't that good enough?" Artemis shrugged with a slight frown.

"I suppose so but sometimes I get the feeling Emi just isn't comfortable around Derek." Artemis mumbled.

"Well either way you're pretty lucky to already have the love of your life at age 24, just think about it Artemis, in a matter of months you'll be married to him!" Delilah smiled with a gleam of envy in her eyes.

"Yup." Artemis muttered.

!~*~*~!

_Royal Memorial Hospital  
July 7__th__ 12:30EDT 2016_

_Artemis watched as Dick paced around the room, his face showing that he was deep in thought. He'd been like that the past few days, always deep in thought but never told Artemis what he was thinking about. _

_With a sigh Dick stopped pacing the room and turned with a deep frown to Artemis. "I wasn't sure of when to give you this...but..." his finish drifted away as he walked over and handed her a small box. It was a dark emerald green color and the perfect size for...a ring._

_Popping it open she bit her lip to hold back the cry, it was a plastic wedding ring with a large fake green diamond in the middle and several red and yellow ones surrounding, all held together by a twirling gold band in the shape of an arrow. Sure it was fake but it looked beautiful. Beside it sat a folding piece of paper._

"_Read it..." Dick smiled forcefully and looked at the folded paper. Nodding slowly she pulled it out and unfolded it to reveal Wally's messy hand writing._

_ 'To the future Mrs. Artemis West; just until I can afford the real one...love always -Wally West AKA your spitfire.'_

_A sloppy heart was drawn beside it making Artemis cry a little. "When did he write this..." she growled._

"_Back in February. When Wally went to Barry's house because Bart had shown up, he left it at Iris and Barry's house...after Wally went missing, Barry handed the ring over to me and asked if I could get to you...I remembered it the other day and decided...now was just as good a time as any."_

_!~*~*~!_

With a sigh Artemis reached up to the chain around her neck and held the ring tightly. She never left her home without it.

_!~*~*~!_

_Palo Alto_

_February 28 10:34EDT 2016**(3)**_

_**(2/2)**_

_Artemis left the bathroom and walked back into the living room where Wally was already pulling his coat on. _

"_And where do you think _you're_ going?" she crossed her arms over her chest, the large t-shirt she was wearing ruffling a bit. Wally walked over and planted a kiss on her lips, and arm snaked around her waist and he gave her his best half smile._

"_Barry's house really quick, something about some kid from the future showing up and claiming he's related to Barry," Wally shrugged, "Going to check it out, I'll be back in a flash." Artemis grinned at his pun but shook her head._

"_Wait a few minutes, please, I have some news to tell you." Artemis half begged half demanded._

"_Babe, I have news too, it'll change our lives forever, I promise but this is a really quick emergency, I'll be back before you know it." he smiled and kissed her one last time._

"_Whatever baywatch." she snapped a bit upset and pulled away from his embrace. "Just hurry up and be safe alright?" he nodded and headed for the door, leaving._

_!~*~*~!_

Artemis sighed in frustration and stood up straight. _'Why the hell would I be remembering him _now_ of all times.'_ shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts and glanced at her friend who was serving a family of four. Delilah glanced up and smiled at Artemis and headed back over to the counter.

"Look Arty the show is starting." Delilah smiled and pointed to the Tv where the first firework went off. A few people could be heard cheering through the TV set and a few kids in the restaurant clapped along. The fireworks were slightly visible through the windows, the park was only a couple blocks away, about a ten minute walk, so they were close enough to both see and hear the fireworks.

They watched until the ding of the door caught both of their attention and a man wearing a dark red short sleeved shirt with jeans walked in. he walked over to Artemis' area and took a seat along the counter.

"He's hot." Delilah whispered and received an eye roll from Artemis as she walked over to the man.

"Hello, I'll be serving you tonight, if you have any questions feel free to ask." she smiled and handed over a menu to the man.

"Thanks." he replied softly and took the menu. Artemis eyed the man, he looked strangely like..._him. _Artemis kept her eyes on the man, observing every detail of him until he glanced up and they made eye contact.

"You know, staring is rude." he chuckled.

"Right, uh sorry." she stuttered. "Do you know what you're getting sir?" the man nodded and handed her the menu.

"I'll take some coffee with a few pancakes."

"Dinner for breakfast then?" she smiled, "I love doing that too." she headed back into the kitchen, getting his order.

"Here ya' go Arty." the man cooking shouted after a few minutes.

"Thanks Joe." Artemis took the plate and coffee to the man. Once she set the plate down she noticed his hair was mixed with brown and red, Wally's was pure red, this wasn't Wally. With a slightly disappointed sigh she shook her head and leaned against the counter.

Noticing her sigh the man looked up at her, "Something wrong beautiful?" Artemis flinched at the nick name.

"No, sorry could you not call me beautiful?" she snapped a little harsher than she had intended.

"Sorry," the man shrugged and resumed eating.

"Are you paying with cash or credit?" she asked once he was almost done.

"Um this thing, hold on." the man fished into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Looking through it he pulled out a debit card. "Hope this thing still has enough." he chuckled and handed it over. Artemis smiled with a nod before heading to the cash register. Looking down she gasped, the card slipping from her hand and she stepped back a bit, her heart racing as the name she had read repeated itself in her mind.

_'Wally West'_

* * *

**Okay maybe you won't hate me now but you'll most likely be PO'd that Artemis is engaged right?**

**(1)... it's a restaurant that I just made up guys, seems like everything in Star City has the name Royal in it.**

**(2)...Why did I not use Iris or Jai or even Isabella because I figured it was time for a child that belonged only to Artemis and Wally.**

**(3)...This is the second part to the flashback from back in chapter 4, I told you guys it would be a long time before we finished that flashback.**

* * *

**Alrighty then, here's the things I changed with location or where people live and stuff.**

**Palo Alto is still in California, at first I had Artemis drive to Wally's parents house, not realizing that they lived on the other side of the US (silly me) so I had them live in Palo Alto at the beginning of the story just cause I can. So by now, Wally's parents move to Central City which is located near Gotham and Star City (I know it's actually like in Missouri right? But I need it to be near Star City) Now Artemis moved to Star City and that's why she works at Royal Eating which is located in Star City. Wally's parents live on the outskirts of Central City which will be about two hours away from Artemis' house. I basically needed to move most of the cities around, please don't kill me, I didn't think about locations in the beginning so now that I am I had to fix a few things and move a few cities around. Sorry.**

* * *

**Um hm, OH RIGHT.**

**Guys I passed 200 and I nearly cried, I forgot to thank you all for it but I'm going to now, thank you so much guys, it really means a lot, I've never gotten this far. I feel so accomplished, you have no idea. I'll reward you all then, here's a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

"Are you alright?" the man questioned, having noticed she dropped the card like if it were demented.

"Um uh yeah I'm fine." she stumbled over words but picked up the card, Wally West was clearly engraved on the card, though it was expired, from two years ago, yet he hadn't seemed to have noticed. "Can I ask you a question?" she whispered having finally noticed the blazing green eyes that belonged to _her_ Wally.

"Sure, go ahead." he nodded.

"What's your name?"

"This might sound crazy," he laughed. "But I really have no idea, I woke up a couple of hours ago and had no idea where I was but I was starving and I found this wallet in my pocket, it had my ID in it and said my name was Wallace West." Artemis laughed, not because it was funny but because this was Wally. Wally West, her Wally. The one that was assumed dead. It was him. He was back.

And she was engaged.

* * *

**There we go. It's the beginning of the next chapter as you can tell, I'll probably upload it on Sunday or Monday.**

**OK, well have a nice Spring Break if you have one right now guys, stay safe, don't do drugs or drink, that stuff is dangerous. Um. Yeah, you're all awesome.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	25. Chapter 25: Memories

**Hey there guys, glad you all came back, and hello to any new readers I might have! Um, let's see...I don't have any news or anything, so let's move on to the story then!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, promise.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Memories

Star City

July 4th 21:25 EDT

"Are you alright?" the man questioned, having noticed she dropped the card like if it were demented.

"Um uh yeah I'm fine." she stumbled over words but picked up the card, Wally West was clearly engraved on the card, though it was expired, from two years ago, yet he hadn't seemed to have noticed. "Can I ask you a question?" she whispered having finally noticed the blazing green eyes that belonged to _her_ Wally.

"Sure, go ahead." he nodded.

"What's your name?"

"This might sound crazy," he laughed. "But I really have no idea, I woke up a couple of hours ago and had no idea where I was but I was starving and I found this wallet in my pocket, it had my ID in it and said my name was Wallace West." Artemis laughed, not because it was funny but because this was Wally. Wally West, her Wally. The one that was assumed dead. It was him. He was back.

And she was engaged.

"So you don't know anything about yourself?" she questioned, pushing the thought of her engagement away.

"Nothing, well not much at least," he shrugged. "I know my name is Wallace West but I prefer Wally, um I'm 25 and my parents names are I think Rudy and Mary West?"

"Yeah, that's them!" she smiled thinking maybe he could remember everything.

"I just don't know where they live." he shrugged.

"Um, don't worry about it, I know where they live, I'll drive you there later when my shift is over." she promised.

"Alright that's fine, but um what's your name beautiful?" she cringed at the name, her heart skipping a beat though.

"Artemis."

"I'll call you Arty if that's alright with you?" she force a half smile with a nod. The door rang and in walked a tall brunette man holding the hand of a small red headed girl.

"Sunshine, we're back." Artemis bit her lip but looked up with a smile and waved.

"Hey Derek," she walked around the counter and over to the man and little girl. "How did she behave?" Artemis questioned picking up the red headed girl.

"Like an angel." he smiled and kissed the little girls freckled cheek. She let out a laugh and playfully swatted at him.

"Would you mind taking her home? I'm going to be home a little late, I have to drive out to Central City-"

"But that's a two hour drive." he quickly interrupted.

"I know, I'm sorry, but an old friend came to town and he has no idea where his parents live now, it's been a long time since he's spoken to them." she shrugged with a smile. "Please? If you love me?" she pouted and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks, don't forget Emi is a light sleeper so once she's asleep try to not make any noise and don't give her cold milk before bed, it'll keep her up for hours." she pecked his cheek and turned, heading back over to Wally. Derek eyed Wally up and down before walking over.

"Hello, I'm Derek." he stretched his hand out to Wally who gladly shook it.

"Wally West, nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Right, so how do you know Artemis?" Derek questioned, his tone a little harsher than he had meant.

"I really don't-"

"Remember well, it's been years, we met back when we were both fifteen." Artemis quickly stated. "Derek you should get Emi home, it's late."

Derek nodded and shot Wally one last glance before leaving. "Jealous much?" Wally laughed once Derek was gone.

"It's part of his personality." Artemis shrugged.

"So was that your daughter?" Artemis nodded slowly. "What was her name?"

"Emilia Iris Crock but we call her Emi." she quickly replied glad he hadn't asked who the father was.

"I really like that name."

!~*~*~!

_Palo Alto  
February 20th 2016 21:45EDT_

_Wally was sitting on one end of the couch, his arm resting on the arm rest and remote in hand, Artemis' head resting in his lap, her body stretched across the rest of the couch, her flash shirt ruffled up to her belly and revealing her Batman shorts. Artemis was fiddling with her fingers before she sighed and dropped them to her stomach and glanced up at Wally. She looked over his features before sighing again and earning Wally's attention._

"_Need something babe?"_

"_What would you name our kids if we had some?" Artemis carefully picked her words. A little surprised by the question Wally put some thought into it before shrugging._

"_If we had a girl I'd name her Robin and if we had a boy I'd name him Kid Flash." he played earning a laugh and light punch from Artemis._

"_I'm being serious Kid Dork."_

"_Fine, fine I'd name our daughter Emilia and our boy Jai." Wally smiled. Artemis slowly nodded and looked away. "Why?"_

"_Just asking." she shrugged._

!~*~*~!

Central City

July 5th 00:20EDT

Artemis pulled into the West drive way and cut the engine. They sat silently for a moment before Wally sighed with a smile. "It's now or never." he pulled his door open and stepped out, quickly followed by Artemis. Both walking slowly up to the door, and noticing everything in the house was off.

Wally quickly nodded and stood silently before side ways glancing at Artemis. Arty caught his glance and smirked. "Lose something?" Wally shook his head and turned to the floor.

"I just feel like I should know you...the moment I saw you in the restaurant my heart skipped a beat and something told me I knew you..."he shrugged.

"Wally look I-" she was silenced the moment Wally pressed his lips to hers. Artemis was too shocked to pull away, yet the kiss felt familiar, like the ones she had always shared with him before...

The front door was pulled open and Mary stood there a gasp escaping before Artemis and Wally pulled apart, both blushing furiously.

"Wally!" she cried throwing herself around her son. She let a few tears escape before ushering both Wally and Artemis inside and calling out for Rudy to come down. "Artemis where did you find him?" Mary cried in joy.

"I-actually he found me," Artemis shrugged, "I was working when Wally came in and I was ringing up his order when I noticed his name on the debit card, I panicked but after realizing it was him I brought him here."

"Thank you Artemis." Mary smiled just as Rudy walked in.

"What's all the commotion-" once his eyes rested on his son he fell silent. "Wally?" Mary nodded and held Wally tighter.

"My boy, where have you been?" Rudy cried out and dropped his arms around his son.

"I –um—really don't know..." Wally shrugged once his parents had taken a seat on either side of him, Artemis sitting on the sofa across from them. "I just, I woke up earlier today and I had no idea where I was. It was pretty scary, I tried walking but I don't I like raced across and over the water, I had no idea what was happening." Wally dropped his gaze to the floor, his hands balling into fist on his knees. "I can't remember anything else."

"You have no idea who took you?" Mary questioned.

"None,"

"It was Vandal Savage, he and his men hid Wally years ago, he told us we'd never find him...he never said Wally wouldn't find us." Artemis smiled a bit.

"Wait, Wally you spoke about your super speed like you didn't know you had it?" Rudy pointed out.

"Super speed?" Wally scrunched up his face in confusion before dropping to an understanding expression, "Right, yeah is that what got me across the water? Super speed?"

"Wally, do you remember _anything_ about your life?" Artemis whispered.

"N-not really," he shook his head, "Nothing, not even who you are beautiful." Artemis blushed at the name.

"Wally, Artemis was your girlfriend, we thought you'd at least remember that! You loved her more than anything else in this world." Mary frowned.

"Mary, Rudy can I talk to you guys in the kitchen for a minute?" Artemis jumped to her feet, rushing out of the room before they could reply. Artemis stood leaning against the counter, her arms wrapped around herself and eyes closed.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"I think it's best if..." she stopped, unsure of how to phrase her sentence. Glancing up she frowned, "I think it's best if we don't remind him of how much he loved me." Mary covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Artemis, you know how much the two of you loved each other, why would you want to give it up?"

"I don't but..." she looked away before holding up her hand, "I said yes to Derek a few days ago, I can't go back on that now..." her arm dropped back to her side before she walked over to the people she considered family, "I think it's best for Wally to be allowed to relive his life, to keep going, move on, forget me...I'm no good for him anyways."

"Artemis Crock don't you dare say you aren't good enough for our son because in our eyes, you two were the perfect couple." Mary placed a gentle hand on Artemis' shoulder. "But Artemis if this is what you truly want...then who are we to deny you."

"Thank you," she smiled and they headed back into the living room where Wally stood in the far wall, glancing at all the pictures on the shelves. The three stood silent as Wally looked over each frame before picking one up and walking over.

Wally looked at Artemis a small smile on his face then looked back to the floor. Artemis' gaze fell to the frame in his hands, a picture of Wally and her back a couple months before he went missing. Wally muttered something but Artemis didn't catch what he said. "What?" Artemis questioned.

Wally sighed and pulled her aside, whispering softly so only Artemis could hear him, "You want me gone don't you?"

* * *

**And that's the end. Ugh. Why can't I just let them be together? I love putting people through pain don't I? Well let's see I don't know what else to say besides thank you to everybody who has been reading and any new readers I have.**

**I have a few questions for you guys, now once I get to chapter 34 that's the end of my outline. Do you guys want me to keep going after chapter 34? Like write some chapters on what happened during the time skip?**

**Ok, that's just about it, leave a review, comment, hello, anything! I love hearing from you guys.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**

**PS. Did you guys notice my play on words in the titles of this chapter and the last? Chapter 24: Unexpected and Chapter 25: Memories and the play on words was "Unexpected Memories" Okay now I'm done... Bye! :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Catching Up

******I know, I'm horrible! I'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER!**

******Over 21 days, pretty long, sorry to keep y'all waiting but please keep in mind I too have a life. Thank you, plus I had to study pretty hard for finals and HSAP, this will continue up until about mid May when I have my AP exams.**

******-xXRandomnessXx**

******Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine just the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Catching Up

Central City  
July 4th 23:18EDT

"_You want me gone don't you?"_

Artemis was shocked by the question. Not only had she loved and missed Wally terribly during the five years he was gone but she had wanted nothing more than to have him back…until she had given up hope. But now that he was back…

"No," she quickly replied. She didn't want him gone but at the same time she didn't want him there.

"Then why do I get the feeling you don't want me around?" Wally muttered.

"I–Wally, I'm engaged to be married and can't….continue to love you." she nearly snapped. Wally flinched back but simply nodded.

"I understand, you found somebody else." Artemis couldn't handle looking at Wally this way. She sighed in defeat and turned swiftly on her heels heading for the door.

"I'll visit sometime, goodbye." she muttered with a half hearted smile. Pulling the door open she was about to leave when Wally asked one last question.

"Do you still have any of my things?" Artemis nodded knowing all too well that she had kept everything that had belonged to Wally.

"It's all in my attic at the new home."

"New home?"

"I moved out of Palo Alto about two and a half years after you went missing. I moved in with my mom then recently, a few months ago, I moved in with...Derek. I kept everything, it's all in my attic, you can come drop by whenever and get the things." she added quickly.

_Palo Alto  
May 29th 2013 13:45EDT_

_Artemis walked into the new home, two boxes in hand, music was blaring from the empty table in the middle of the room. Putting the boxes down she cleaned away some sweat with the back of her hand and admired the room. They would be painting it soon._

_A laughing shriek escaped her when Wally wrapped his arms around her from behind and spun her around before they fell over laughing._

"_You idiot!" she playfully laughed before grabbing the nearest paintbrush, still coated in paint and splattered paint across his face. They spent the next few minutes with brushes in hand and paint flying around the room. Soon Artemis was covered in white while Wally had several coats of red or orange on him. Finally Artemis dropped to the ground in a fit of laughter and Wally sat beside her._

_Sitting on the now ruined living room floor they laughed for a few minutes before Artemis spoke up. "We're gonna need a new floor." she stated._

"_Or we could keep the paint splattered floor?" Wally offered up._

"_Oh my mom will be so proud that I know how to paint floors. No thanks baywatch." she mocked and lightly pushed him._

"_Well I think it looks perfect!" he smiled and pulled her close to his body._

"_Good to know Kid Flash likes the splattered floor." she joked wrapping her arms around his neck. They had recently dropped the hero gig but Artemis continued to bring it up which always caused Wally to tense up. "Sorry," she muttered and lightly kissed his cheek._

"_It's fine." he smiled. "Artemis you wanna know something?"_

"_Sure baywatch." she nodded leaning back a little to look at his face._

"_I'll never leave your side."_

"Is there anything else I should know?" Artemis was pulled from her flashback when Wally asked a question.

"Like?"

"Did we have kids?" he asked remembering the girl from the cafe.

"None."

"You sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Artemis glanced at Wally's parents who stood behind him, they didn't show any sign of being disappointed in her answer but she simply nodded. "Were we supposed to get married? Were we engaged? Any secrets I should know about?"

Glancing again at Wally's parents they nodded. "Yes, you had a secret identity, you were Kid Flash. Flashes protege." she answered pulling out her cell phone, she still had a few pictures of him in the costume saved on her phone. Showing him the few where he was in costume but with the cowl down he nodded believing her. "We used to live together, we started dating when we were fifteen, until you went missing five years ago." she sighed reliving all her memories again. "We quit the hero gig back in 2013 because it put us in danger, a friend of ours died during a mission and you no longer wanted to put us in danger."

"You can stop,"

"What?"

"You can stop, it's obvious this conversation is making you uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry Wally, I have to go. Bye Mary, Rudy, I'll bring his things by tomorrow." that was the last thing she said before rushing out the door and leaving Wally standing alone with his parents.

"Wally, honey-"

"I'm fine." he snapped with a cold edge to it. He quickly made his way up the stairs and found the guest bedroom.

Outside Artemis sat her car, tears streaming down her cheeks. A few last words echoing in her head before she finally pulled out of the drive way and headed home.

"_I'll never leave your side."_

* * *

**I wrote half of this like forever ago and finished it up today! I feel accomplished, I had nothing to do so I sat myself down and typed this up. I know it's pretty short but I can't really seem to concentrate for long, plus I'm sick.**

**Um, well anyways thank you for continued support and everything. I love reading reviews from you guys, I love the feedback.**

**Sorry I know some of you don't like the time skip but it was a very important thing for the whole story to work out. **

**-xXRandomnessXx**


End file.
